


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by ThatsMyPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Army Dean Winchester, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, I Ship It, Italiano | Italian, Journalist Castiel, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Rimming, Translation, Violence, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsMyPie/pseuds/ThatsMyPie
Summary: AU militare – Il sergente Dean Winchester pensa di dover odiare qualunque giornalista sia stato assegnato alla sua squadra. Castiel Adams crede che odierà le tre settimane in cui sarà circondato solo da militari. Niente va come entrambi si erano aspettati e i due si trovano ad avvicinarsi velocemente. Ma le incomprensioni e la paura riusciranno a dividerli?





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Ask, Don't Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343998) by Wolfrider89. 



> Ciao a tutti!   
> Innanzitutto tengo a precisare che questa è una traduzione, non ho scritto questa storia di sana pianta ;(  
> Ho tradotto e postato questa ff nel 2014 e l'ho postata su EFP, ma ora ho deciso di riprendere a tradurre e voglio postarla anche qui.  
> Alla fanciullesca età di 15 anni mi sono cimentata nella traduzione, quindi mi rendo conto che il primo capitolo risulta un po' forzato ma, a distanza di anni, credo anche la qualità della traduzione sia migliorata almeno un po' nel corso dei capitoli.
> 
> Vi lascio alla lettura!

 

 

 

 

**Don't Ask, Don't Tell**

**Parte 1**

 

 

Il rumore delle pale dell'elicottero si dissolveva mentre questo oscillava intorno al margine del lato di una montagna, e Castiel Adams imprecò sottovoce. Ora era bloccato qui: non si poteva tornare indietro, né lasciare il compito. Solo tre settimane in mezzo a uomini pompati di testosterone con grosse armi e problemi di empatia. Perfetto.

 

“Sig. Adams? Quando siete pronto, signore.” 

 

Chuck Shurley, la sua “scorta militare”, lo guardava in attesa. _Scorta militare un cazzo!_ _Guardia carceraria, semmai._ Ma doveva ammetterlo: non era colpa di Chuck se si trovava qui; quindi non doveva prendersela con lui. Avrebbe potuto ferire i suoi sentimenti da delicato militare.

 

Cas sbuffò tra sé e sé e Chuck sembrò incuriorirsi. Era troppo ben addestrato per fare domande, però. Con chi avrebbe potuto avere una conversazione decente in questo posto? Una in cui non ci si sarebbe limitati a dire “nossignore”, “sissignore” e “oh, guarda quelle tette sul giornale!” L'ultima parte non era basata su un' effettiva conversazione; era piuttosto un pregiudizio contro tutto ciò che riguardava i soldati, ma Cas immaginava di poter raccogliere materiale a sufficienza per scrivere lunghi articoli sul sessismo militare prima ancora che le tre settimane fossero finite. Non che le avrebbe mai pubblicate, pensò mentre seguiva Chuck sulla piccola pista d'atterraggio verso quella che sembrava una ex scuola.

Il suo capo ed editore Zachariah Smith non avrebbe mai pubblicato qualcosa di così... femminista.

 

Un sorriso apparve sul suo viso mentre immaginava sua sorella attaccare il suo capo; sarebbe stato uno scontro memorabile. Si parlava di una forza irresistibile contro un oggetto irremovibile. In questo modo sarebbe stato licenziato, ma ne sarebbe valsa _così tanto_ la pena! Scuotendosi dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti ebbe appena il tempo di ringraziare Chuck, il quale gli stava tenendo aperta una porta, prima di doverla attraversare. Questa si chiuse

con un tonfo e Cas provò a non considerarlo come la chiusura di una porta di prigione.

 

Si trovava in una stanza occupata da un largo tavolo di legno che aveva sicuramente visto giorni migliori. Dietro di esso era seduto un robusto uomo di colore con la testa pelata e un sorriso falso sulla faccia. Sembrava uno abituato ad indossare completi, anche se in quel momento indossava l'uniforme da combattimento che tutti i soldati dell'esercito avevano il dovere di indossare. A lui non stava molto bene. In effetti, sono stava molto bene a nessuno. 

 

“Il Sig. Adams, presumo” disse e si alzò, il sorriso ipocrita ancora al suo posto. “Sono il

maggiore Abraham Uriel; al vostro servizio”, disse scuotendo la mano di Cas. Aveva una stretta forte e la sua mano era callosa, ma non quanto si sarebbe aspettato da un ufficiale in zona di guerra.

 

“I miei superiori mi informano che resterà con noi per un po' di tempo” non sembrava più felice di quanto lo era Cas. 

 

“È esatto. Tre settimane, e poi non sarò più un nodo indesiderato nei vostri capelli.”*Era troppo tardi per ritirare ciò che aveva detto e ora non poté fare a meno di lanciare delle brevi occhiate alla testa pelata di Uriel. Gli occhi del Maggiore si strinsero. Merda, stavano andando già male in partenza.

 

“Il soldato Shurley sarà a vostra disposizione, ma ciò non significa che sarà il vostro servo, sig. Adams. Verrete assegnato alla squadra del Sergente Winchester. Non dovrete mai interferire nelle missioni, è chiaro?” Ma chi parlava in quel modo? Sembrava il copione mal scritto di un Maggiore della TV.

 

“Chiaro come il giorno, Maggiore.”

 

Cas sapeva quando veniva congedato, così diede le spalle al Maggiore e lasciò la stanza.

 

 

~¤¤~ 

 

Chuck lo portò in una baracca distante un centinaio di metri dal “quartier generale”, come veniva definita la struttura scolastica, dove gli mostrò la sua cuccetta. Perciò... avrebbe diviso la camerata con altri ragazzi? Grandioso! Ringraziò il cielo che questi ragazzi non conoscessero la sua storia sentimentale; avrebbe potuto confondere quei poveri bastardi. 

 

Doveva condividere una stanza con altre tre persone, i quali avevano lasciato i letti ordinatamente fatti, i loro effetti personali in ordine e un odore di sudore misto a

qualcos'altro nell'aria. Niente era fuori posto, anche gli asciugamani erano piegati con precisione. E anche lui doveva diventare un fanatico del pulito. Grandioso. Davvero grandioso!

 

Chuck posò il suo zaino accanto alla propria cuccetta, gli mostrò le strutture, il salone in disordine e il suo nascondiglio per i porno. _Hai provato che ho ragione, Chuck,_ pensò Cas mentre Chuck rideva per qualche battuta sgradevole. Non che Cas fosse una persona molto pudica, solo che non andava in giro a mostrare i suoi porno alle persone. Chuck smise immediatamente di ridere quando Cas non si unì a lui, e Cas iniziò a pensare di aver perso un punto nel libro delle amicizie del soldato. Realizzò che questa non era una buona cosa dal momento in cui avrebbero passato _molto_ tempo insieme. E dopo questo, decise di smettere di provare a essere più amichevole.

 

Un giornalista stava arrivando. Un delicato e sensibile civile stava arrivando qui per complicare il lavoro. Dean imprecò sotto voce mentre finiva di fare l'ultimo giro intorno alla base, sudando sia per lo sforzo sia per il dannato caldo. Sempre il caldo. Perché non potevano mai combattere una guerra in un posto freddo? Magari il Polo Nord aveva molti terroristi da nascondere. Perché non potevano mandarlo là?

 

Camminando verso la baracca ed una gradita doccia si accorse che il giornalista era già arrivato. Il soldato Shurley gli stava mostrando la base e, da quanto poteva vedere, sembravano andare abbastanza d'accordo. Shurley stava ridendo per qualcosa che aveva detto il giornalista e Dean guardò con più attenzione il suddetto. Fu come prendersi un pugno allo stomaco. 

 

Aveva i capelli sparati in ogni direzione, un corpo agile che sembrava potesse correre per miglia e miglia ed un viso maledettamente stupendo. Oh beh, non andava bene. Non andava bene per niente. Sarebbe stato molto più facile se fosse stato qualcuno che avrebbe potuto odiare subito, ma il sorriso sul quel viso gli faceva venire voglia di sorridere a sua volta e, dannazione, perché non poteva essere un cesso cinquantenne?

 

I due gli diedero le spalle per entrare nella baracca e Dean si ritrovò ad apprezzare la visione di un sedere veramente fantastico, messo in evidenza dai jeans stretti. Improvvisamente sentì caldo per un motivo completamente diverso, ed era una cosa deplorevole. Ovvio, era passato un po' di tempo e dopotutto era in mezzo ad una guerra, ma non sapeva nemmeno il nome di quell'uomo. Corse verso le docce annotandosi mentalmente di parlare a quel giornalista circa l'inutilità dei jeans in quel clima. 

Cas era riuscito a riacquistare la fiducia di Chuck e tornando dal suo piccolo tour aveva chiesto di poter rimanere un po' di tempo da solo; tutto ciò a cui poteva pensare era un letto e quanto avrebbe voluto dormire. Chuck sembrò un po' reclutante all'inizio; dopotutto era suo compito seguire Cas, così i due arrivarono ad un compromesso: Chuck avrebbe aspettato su una sedia fuori dalla stanza. Cas pensò che aspettare su una sedia non sarebbe stato molto confortevole – oltre ad essere dannatamente noioso- ma Chuck non sembrava lamentarsi. Ciò che non poteva aspettarsi, però, era il ragazzo mezzo nudo che dava le spalle alla porta mentre lui stava entrando.

 

Indossava soltanto un asciugamano bianco attorno ai fianchi e una catenella al collo. Cas immaginava che alla catena fosse appesa la medaglietta di riconoscimento, ma non riusciva davvero a concentrarsi su quello. La schiena del ragazzo era, beh, perfetta e, sentendo il proprio respiro bloccarsi nei polmoni, chiuse la porta dietro di sé con un click. L'uomo si voltò.

 

Occhi verdi, uno spruzzo di lentiggini, muscoli tonici e labbra piene. Cas deglutì. 

 

“Ciao”, disse. L'altro uomo stava tenendo in mano un paio di boxer neri, e per qualche motivo Cas si sentì arrossire. _Datti una calmata, amico._

 

“Hey, tu devi essere il giornalista. Sono il sergente Dean Winchester.” Il sergente gli diede la mano, mano che lui strinse intontito. Il ragazzo non stava sorridendo, ma non sembrava nemmeno ostile. 

 

“Castiel Adams. Vuole che lasci da solo?”

 

Il sergente sembrava un po' confuso a quella frase, e Cas si rese conto che in quel luogo non ci doveva essere molta privacy.

 

“No, puoi restare. Il soldato Shurley ti ha fatto fare il giro della base?” disse il sergente Dean Winchester mentre si metteva i boxer. Fortunatamente lasciò l'asciugamano intorno ai fianchi, altrimenti Cas non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a mantenere un minimo di controllo. In quella situazione, dovette concentrarsi su un punto sopra la testa del sergente per riuscire ad avere una conversazione educata. 

 

“Si, mi sono ambientato. Allora, con chi dormi?” E quella era, forse, la cosa più stupida che avesse mai detto, includendo quella volta al college in cui chiese al suo compagno di stanza se... Ma questo non era il punto. “Ok, non in quel senso,” disse, arrossendo quando il sergente sollevò un sopracciglio. “Quello che intendevo dire era: chi divide la stanza col sergente?”

 

“Altri sergenti, in effetti; ed evidentemente anche i giornalisti,” disse facendogli l'occhiolino. Stava flirtando? _Datti una calmata; è ovvio che non sta flirtando._ “I sergenti Harvelle e Singer sono in missione in questo momento, però; quindi, per ora, siamo solo io e te.” Con questo, la gola di Cas si seccò giusto un po', ma poi si diede un calcio mentalmente e si ricompose. 

 

!Il sergente Ellen Harvelle? Davvero?” disse, capendo solo ora perché riconobbe quel nome. 

 

“La conosci?” Il sergente si mise i pantaloni e Cas apprezzò davvero molto l'immagine che aveva davanti. Capelli bagnati e sparati in ogni direzione, pantaloni mimetici, medaglietta di riconoscimento e nient'altro. 

 

“Uh... No, non di persona, ma mia sorella è una sua grande fan.” La ammirava così tanto che non avrebbe mai smesso di parlare di lei, una delle poche donne riuscite a far carriera nell'esercito. Si diceva fosse forte e determinata, e Cas non poteva di certo dubitarne; bisognava esserlo per riuscire a sopravvivere in quell'ambiente.

 

“Forte, sono sicuro che la incontrerai.” Il sergente si mise una maglietta, e la bella visione che aveva avuto Cas fino a quel momento venne a meno. Ma non troppo, però, in quanto il sergente rimaneva ancora molto, molto bello. Dannazione. “Sorella minore o maggiore?”

 

“Minore di quattro anni.”

 

 “Huh, anche il mio. Beh, volevo dire che ho un fratello e anche lui è più piccolo di quattro anni. Si chiama Sam; studia per diventare avvocato.” C'era così tanto orgoglio nella sua voce che Cas non riuscì a non sorridere. 

 

“Mia sorella si chiama Anna e si sposerà il prossimo mese. Non avrei mai pensato di assistere al suo matrimonio. Spero solo di uscire vivo di qui, o mi spaccherà il culo.”

 

“Perché non pensavi che si sarebbe mai sposata?” In quel momento il sergente si stava attaccando la fondina intorno ai fianchi e la cosa non avrebbe dovuto essere sexy, ma lo era. Oh, lo era molto. 

 

“Ehm, lei è molto... indipendente”, disse diplomaticamente. “Ma questo ragazzo è perfetto per lei, in effetti; quindi sono felice per lei.”

 

Con quella frase riuscì a far sorridere anche l'altro uomo. In realtà era più un sorrisetto, ma bastò per far illuminare il viso di Dean. C'era voluto un po' e Cas non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come sarebbe sembrato un vero sorriso su quel viso. 

 

“E per indipendente intendi una gran rompipalle? Si, so cosa vuol dire.” Il sergente finì di vestirsi e mise l'asciugamano ad asciugare. Non ci avrebbe impiegato molto, dato il caldo. Cas stava davvero rimpiangendo il fatto di aver indossato un paio di jeans. Un cambio d'abiti e una quindicina d'ore di sonno gli sembravano fantastici, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva finire la conversazione, per quanto patetica potesse essere. Qualcuno, invece, decise che dove finire lì e si sentì bussare alla porta.

 

“Si?” La voce del sergente era cambiata sottilmente, sembrava più autoritaria. Più militare.

 

La testa di Chuck spuntò dalla porta.

 

“Sergente Winchester, Signore, il maggiore desidera vedervi il prima possibile.” La sua voce era sempre la stessa e Cas iniziò a sospettare che fosse sempre in “versione militare”. Questo voleva dire che anche il sergente era sempre così? Aveva fatto un'eccezione solo per Cas? Cosa voleva dire? Si, quei pensieri lo avrebbero portato alla pazzia velocemente. Diede la colpa al “mal di fuso”.*

 

“Grazie, soldato. Sig. Adams, ci incontreremo più tardi.” Si, ora il suo tono era solo militare. Huh.

 

“Si, certo. Uh, chiamami Cas, per favore; Sig. Adams non è proprio il nome che preferisco. Mi fa ricordare la scuola cattolica.” _Tra le altre cose_. In quel modo ottenne un altro di quei “quasi sorrisi”.

 

“Che Cas sia, allora. Shurley, prendetevi tutti e due una pausa; penso che lui dormirà almeno per quindici ore. Non c'è bisogno che resti seduto a far niente. Sono sicuro che sarà capace a prendersi cura di se stesso per quei pochi minuti in cui riuscirà ancora a tenere gli occhi aperti.” Se non ne fosse stato sicuro, avrebbe detto che il sergente lo stesse stuzzicando. 

 

“Sissignore!” E Chuck scomparve. Il sergente fece un cenno col capo verso Cas ancora una volta prima di andarsene, chiudendo la porta con un tonfo. 

 

Cas rimase lì per una ventina di minuti prima che il suo corpo gli ricordasse che era stanco, fin troppo accaldato e che non faceva una doccia da un po' di giorni. Probabilmente puzzava. Fantastico. Questa non era certo la prima impressione di sé che avrebbe voluto dare. Decidendo di essere troppo stanco per preoccuparsi dell'odore, si spogliò fino a rimanere in boxer e si infilò sotto le sottili lenzuola bianche del letto a lui assegnato. Almeno non si era reso _totalmente_ ridicolo.

 

 

_Dean Winchester, devi davvero darti una calmata._ La sua voce interna somigliava sospettosamente a quella di Sammy in modalità stronzo. 

Era solito ignorarla, in modo che la voce non avrebbe avuto troppo impatto. Ma ovviamente aveva ragione. Distrarsi era davvero una brutta idea, soprattutto in mezzo ad una guerra, e Sam non lo avrebbe mai perdonato se non fosse tornato vivo per la sua laurea. Per questa ragione e per tutta la questione chiamata “Don't ask, don't tell” avrebbe voluto che Cas non fosse mai arrivato in quel luogo. O almeno che potesse ignorarlo come aveva fatto fino ad ora con tutti quelli da cui era attratto. Non lo voleva. Non lo aveva mai voluto. Ma era passata appena mezza giornata e poteva già sentire gli effetti della sua presenza. 

 

Quando Dean tornò dall'incontro e dalle esercitazioni giornaliere Cas dormiva come un sasso. I suoi capelli erano ancora più disordinati di prima e Dean si trovò a chiedersi se erano sempre così oppure se erano dovuti al lungo volo. Sperava in qualche modo nella prima opzione, perché, sì, quei capelli erano davvero fighi. 

 

Poi Cas si girò nel sonno togliendosi di dosso le lenzuola che lo coprivano e Dean ebbe la visione completa della pelle liscia. Indossava solo un paio di boxer grigi. Dean tolse lo sguardo velocemente. Non che non vedesse ragazzi mezzi nudi, o diamine, completamente nudi ogni giorno, ma questo era diverso. In qualche modo era diverso.

 

Gli ci volle un po' più del solito per riuscirsi ad addormentare quella notte, ma per una volta non fu il suono nella sua testa delle persone che morivano a tenerlo sveglio. Bensì, fu il suono di un leggero e indisturbato russare e Dean non poté evitare di pensare che, presto, quell'innocenza e quella spensieratezza sarebbero state sporcate dall'aspra realtà della guerra. Sperò di poter fare qualcosa, ma Cas era qui e non poteva tornare indietro. Finalmente, Dean si addormentò e il russare lo seguì nei suoi sogni.

 

La mattina seguente andò meglio; Dean dovette alzarsi ad un'ora assurda, era irritato per la mancanza di sonno e non molto in vena di pensieri profondi circa degli stupidi giornalisti e il loro modo ingenuo di vedere il mondo. Andò bene fino a quando prese il caffè e Cas fece la sua comparsa nell'ingresso messo a soqquadro; allora si diresse velocemente verso il campo d'addestramento mentre Shurley salutava Cas.

 

E lì si trovò a dirsi, con la voce più odiosa del suo fratellino, di _darsi una calmata._

Sudare facendo la sua routine giornaliera lo aiutò a tenere i suoi pensieri a bada. L'aspetto svantaggioso era che ogni qualvolta Cas non era nella stanza Dean poteva dirsi da solo quanto era stupido, ma appena il giornalista si avvicinava a lui tutte le sue buone intenzioni volavano via dalla finestra. 

Per l'amor di Dio, aveva incontrato quel ragazzo solo una volta e stava iniziando ad avere dei sentimenti nei suoi confronti; seriamente. Questo non era Dean Winchester. Questo non era ciò che faceva di solito; non lo era da molto tempo.

 

Dicendosi di smettere di essere così vigliacco, fece un ultimo piegamento e andò a farsi una doccia.

La dormita aveva aiutato. Cas non pensava di poter reagire così bene al sergente, se prima non avesse passato una bella notte di sonno. Dopo una doccia celestiale si diresse verso la

mensa, non molto sicuro di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Fortunatamente, Chuck era già lì, perciò prese un po' di porridge e si aggregò a lui e ai suoi amici al tavolo. 

“Sig. Adams, Signore, stavo per venire a svegliarvi.” Chuck si alzò persino dal tavolo quando Cas si aggiunse al tavolo, come se Cas fosse una signora del diciannovesimo secolo.

 

“Chuck, per favore, chiamami Cas o diventerò pazzo.” Cas gli sorrise e si sedette alla sua destra. 

E se esaminò tutto l'ingresso, era solo perché era tutto molto nuovo. Non aveva nulla a che fare con un certo sergente che, comunque, non era lì. Ma chi ne se importava?

 

“Sissignore. Voglio dire, Cas.” Chuck sembrò leggermente insicuro riguardo il soprannome, come se fosse un enorme insulto o qualcosa del genere, ma Cas si accorse che una parte di sé era i tensione, doveva rilassarsi. Sig. Adams _non era_ il suo nome preferito. 

 

Poi, Chuck procedette a presentargli tutti quelli seduti al tavolo. C'erano tanti nomi, e assensi, e sorrisi, e Cas non era sicuro di poter impararli tutti in dieci minuti. Era troppo anche per i super poteri di giornalista. 

L'unica di cui si ricordava il nome era, però, la donna bionda alla sua destra. Si chiamava Ruby Lawrence ed era più arrogante di un'intera classe di liceali. Gli piacque subito. 

 

La colazione procedette tranquillamente. Cas parlò poco, ma si divertì molto; soprattutto grazie a Ruby, la quale massacrò gentilmente gli ego maschili ad ogni occasione. A nessuno sembrava importare e Cas si chiese se fosse questo ciò che si faceva quando si era insieme in guerra. Aveva stuzzicato anche lui una volta, e ne era stato contento.

 

Dopo la colazione parteciparono ad una riunione, un briefing di missione. Cas si sedette in fondo e cercò di non guardare Dean Winchester. Ebbe un discreto successo; soprattutto perché il maggiore stava parlando loro di una missione, e questo voleva dire che avrebbe dovuto partecipare anche lui al combattimento. Per che diamine aveva accettato questo compito?

 

Provò ad ascoltare attentamente ciò che il maggiore stava dicendo, afferrando la maggior parte delle cose, ma ogni tanto veniva distratto da una voce nella sua testa che diceva _merdamerdamerda_ in continuazione. Poteva ammettere di non aver mai pensato a questa parte del lavoro che aveva accettato, e ora era spaventato. Davvero spaventato. _Potrei morire. Potrei realmente morire._ E questo non aiutava di certo il suo attacco di panico. 

 

“Hey. Stai bene?” Il sussurro arrivò da qualche centimetro alla sua sinistra e questo era il segno che era talmente spaventato da non essersi accorto che il sergente Winchester gli si era avvicinato. Sussultò e alcune persone gli rivolsero occhiate divertite. Il maggiore continuò a parlare, ma ora l'argomento era rivolto sugli esercizi che avrebbero dovuto 

fare al ritorno. Sempre se _fossero ritornati._

 

“Certo, si, sto bene. Sto benone.” La sua voce poteva sembrare un po' incerta, ma cercò di 

non dargli troppo peso. Il sergente non sembrava convinto.

 

“Uh-huh. Non preoccuparti, è solo una missione di routine. Due giorni e saremo di nuovo qui. Potrei persino lasciarti parlare con i civili del luogo se non farai casini.” E anche se Cas sapeva che stava cercando di farlo rallegrare non poté evitare di fare un piccolo sorriso spaventato e un assenso con la testa. Gli sarebbe piaciuto parlare con i civili del posto.

 

Il sergente Winchester gli diede una pacca sulla schiena e poi andò nella parte anteriore della stanza appena il maggiore finì di parlare.

 

“Quindi signore e signori, ragazzi e ragazze, avete esattamente venti minuti per prendere il vostro equipaggiamento, fare pipì e portare i vostri culi all'uscita. È un tempo più che sufficiente, non pensate? Questa volta non dimenticare le mappe, Ash. Ok?” Disse Dean.

Tutti risero e uno dei ragazzi che stava al tavolo con Cas alzò pigramente una mano in aria. Soldato Ashmore, si ricordò. Apparentemente tutti lo chiamavano Ash; e così faceva anche il sergente.

 

“Sissignore. La smetterà mai con questa storia?” Ash sorrise verso il sergente e Cas si rese conto che l'atmosfera, all'uscita del maggiore, si era alleggerita di molto.

 

“Non molto presto, Ash. Ok gente, non abbiamo tutto il giorno. Muoviamoci!” E la stanza rimase vuota in pochi secondi, lasciando Cas senza respiro. E ora cosa avrebbe fatto?

 

Fu in quel momento che il sergente Winchester spuntò dalla porta con la testa.

 

“Andiamo, Cas. Ti mostrerò cosa devi fare. Shurley è un po' occupato al momento.”

 

Riconoscente, ma anche con un senso di terrore addosso, Cas seguì il sergente verso le baracche. Stava per succedere. _Merdamerdamerda._

 

Cas sembrava terrorizzato. Non era sicuro di poterci fare qualcosa, ma sarebbe stato uno stronzo se non ci avesse almeno provato. Distrazione, ecco ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Qualcosa a cui pensare che non fosse la sua probabile morte imminente. 

Fortunatamente per Cas, Dean aveva esperienza con le reclute. Sfortunatamente per Cas, Cas non era una recluta e quindi non sapeva se con lui i suoi metodi avrebbero funzionato.

 

“Allora, Cas,” disse Dean mentre Cas lo seguiva lungo il cortile. “Dimmi qualcos'altro riguardo tua sorella. Cosa fa?” Ok, non era questo il modo in cui si occupava delle reclute. Comunque, voleva davvero sapere di più su Cas, e se allo stesso tempo avrebbe aiutato l'altro uomo, chi si sarebbe lamentato?

 

Cas sembrava stesse facendo un grande sforzo per capire cosa stesse dicendo Dean, come se parlasse una lingua straniera. Qualcosa come il Klingon o qualunque lingua parlassero gli elfi nei film lunghissimi con quel ragazzo davvero sexy, Viggo Montersen; una lingua che non sarebbe mai riuscito a capire senza aver passato del tempo con delle persone che la parlavano.

E perché mai Dean stava pensando agli elfi? Questo non era il punto. Il punto era che Cas era completamente terrorizzato. Se fosse capitato a qualcun altro, Dean si sarebbe divertito vedendo la sua paura. Per così dire, gli dispiaceva per il ragazzo.

 

“Eh?” riuscì a dire Cas alla fine. Beh, almeno lo aveva distratto ed era già un inizio, no?

 

“Ho detto, dimmi qualcosa su Anna. O se non vuoi parlarmi di lei, potresti sempre parlarmi dei tuoi genitori.” 

 

La mente di Cas sembrava essersi ripresa; infatti sembrava avesse capito di che diamine stesse parlando Dean. 

 

“No, certo; posso parlarti della mia famiglia.” disse alla fine. “Che cosa vorresti sapere?”

 

_Tutto_ sembrava un po' eccessivo, quindi Dean si accontentò di qualcosa di più semplice.

 

“Tua sorella. Cosa fa nella vita?”

 

“Anna? È una studentessa; studia per diventare una professoressa, anche se suona strano. Voglio dire, chi vorrebbe diventare professore?” Sembrava quasi che Cas lo avesse chiesto milioni di volte senza aver mai ottenuto una risposta esauriente. La strategia di Dean sembrava funzionare – Cas non sembrava più potesse vomitare da un momento all'altro. 

 

“Professoressa, eh? Di cosa?”

 

“Studi di genere. Sta scrivendo delle donne nell'esercito. È per questo che è così interessata al sergente Harvelle.”

 

“Beh, mi assicurerò di farglielo sapere. Non penso che sappia di avere una fan.” Dean pensò che fosse divertente sapere che un sergente avesse una fan, ma tutta la vita passata nell'esercito gli aveva fatto smettere di ridere ad alta voce.

 

“Si, Anna mi ucciderà quando le dirò che l'ho incontrata. È un po' ossessionata.” ammise mentre attraversavano la porta della baracca. Sembrava di essere in un alveare con tutti le attività frenetiche che li circondavano, ma Dean c'era abituato. Guidò Cas verso la relativa calma della loro stanza e iniziò a raccogliere le proprie cose e quelle di lui allo stesso tempo. Cas non possedeva molte cose appropriate per condizioni di combattimento, così decise di impaccare un'uniforme standard e l'equipaggiamento. Per tutto il tempo continuò a farlo parlare. 

 

“Si potrebbe dire che il suo fidanzato è completamente il suo opposto. Il suo nome è Joshua, è un meccanico e litigano tutto il tempo, ma stanno molto bene insieme. Lui la capisce, lei lo capisce e a lui piacciono persino i suoi strani gusti in fatto di film. Le piacciono i film con i sottotitoli,” spiegò quando Dean sollevò un sopracciglio in sua direzione. Dean sogghignò, sollevato dal fatto che a Cas non piacessero i film con i sottotitoli. 

 

“Un meccanico, eh? Quella sarebbe stata la mia seconda scelta se non mi avessero preso nell'esercito,” ammise Dean riponendo gli ultimi pezzi dell'equipaggiamento nella borsa di Cas. “Puoi mettere anche i tuoi effetti personali ora, ma ricordati che poi dovrai portartela tu la borsa e che staremo via solo per due giorni.”

 

Cas annuì e ripose solo un quadernino e due penne nella tasca laterale della borsa.

“Quindi ti piacciono le macchine?” chiese Cas, ed era evidente che ricordasse il motivo per cui stavano facendo i bagagli. 

 

“Si, le adoro. Però non quelle brutte di adesso, ma quelle classiche. Soprattutto le Chevy. Ne ho una quasi finita a casa; una Impala del '67. E' il mio progetto a parte; ogni volta che torno a casa ci lavoro su.” 

Cosa aveva di speciale questo ragazzo da farlo parlare così tanto? Non era molto chiacchierone tranne che con Sam e Jess; non lo era dal liceo.

 

“Forte. Io non me ne intendo molto di macchine, invece.” Ammise Cas. “Ah, va bene se porto la fotocamera? Il giornale vuole quante più foto possibili.”

 

Combattendo una fitta di delusione circa la mancanza di conoscenza di Cas sulle macchine – perché, onestamente, a chi fregava delle macchine? - Dean annuì.

 

“Si, va bene, a patto che non tu o qualcun altro non veniate uccisi mentre cerchi di fare foto.”

 

Il sorriso che si stava formando sul volto di Cas scomparve alla parola “uccisi”, e Dean si maledì mentalmente.

Ma che diavolo, il ragazzo avrebbe dovuto abituarsi all'idea, stavano per partire!

 

“Ascolta Cas,” disse. “So che tutto questo è nuovo per te e...” 

 

“Vorresti dire, “so che ti stai letteralmente cagando nelle braghe?” Cas chiese ironicamente; la sua voce solo un po' tremante.

 

“Beh, si. Ma guarda, ti prometto che è solo una missione di routine; non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi e ci prenderemo cura di te. Niente giornalisti morti in mia presenza. Mi è stato detto che non è buono per la pubblicità.” Con questo, Cas fece una sorta di sorriso e Dean se ne accontentò. 

 

 

Non ci furono problemi durante l'uscita. I civili li salutavano al loro passaggio al di fuori di un villaggio. La sabbia del deserto si intrufolava dappertutto e camminare sul terreno pietroso durante le fermate per il risposo risultò difficile. I soldati si stuzzicavano e il cielo rimaneva stranamente dello stesso color blu per tutto il giorno. Gli animali pascolavano su quel poco di erba che c'era in lontananza. Il sole calò con la stessa ferocia riservata agli incontri di box e alla violenza delle bande. Niente disturbò il percorso costante delle loro jeep durante il viaggio... A Cas venne in mente che non sapeva nemmeno dove stavano andando e perché. Così diede la colpa al paesaggio troppo grande.

 

Ovviamente era seduto accanto a Chuck, così glielo chiese.

 

“Dove stiamo andando, comunque? In cosa consiste la missione?”

 

Chuck sembrò un po' incredulo alla domanda, come se si stesse chiedendo come mai Cas non lo sapesse, e lui si sentì arrossire. Aveva avuto altre cose per la testa, ok?

 

Chuck si grattò il mento, dove iniziava già a crescere la barbetta. 

 

“Stiamo andando nella città più vicina, Holi, per recuperare alcuni cittadini Americani che stanno per tornare a casa. Useranno la nostra elisuperficie; la nostra missione è portarli lì tutti interi. Turisti...” sbuffò.

 

“Sono turisti?” Ora era Cas ad essere sorpreso. Chi con un po' di cervello verrebbe a trascorrere le vacanze qui? O almeno, quando c'era una guerra in corso.

 

“Probabilmente no. Non l'hanno detto esattamente, ma noi chiamiamo così i civili che vengono qui, perché non hanno una fottuta minima idea di quello in cui si cacciano.” Poi Chuck realizzò che Cas era uno di quei civili e cambiò discorso. “Arriveremo lì per il crepuscolo e, se siamo fortunati, ripartiremo ancora prima di essere arrivati.

Tutto dipende dal sergente.”

 

Alla menzione del sergente, gli occhi di Cas si posarono sulla parte anteriore della jeep, dove Dean Winchester stava facendo un pisolino con la testa appoggiata contro la cintura di sicurezza. Sembra abbastanza scomodo. Tutto ciò che Cas poteva vedere di lui era il retro della testa e parte del suo collo abbronzato.

 

“Quindi non resteremo in città per la notte?”

 

“No, non lo facciamo mai. Ad alcuni civili piace tirare Molotov sui soldati addormentati;

quindi ci teniamo a distanza di qualche ora da loro e poi montiamo l'accampamento. Non c'è nessun luogo che si possa definire “sicuro” ad Holi.”

 

Il viaggio fu lungo e Cas sperò più di una volta che le jeep avessero l'aria condizionata, ma apparentemente non era qualcosa che l'esercito trovava necessario. Quando chiese a Chuck dell'aria condizionata, lui rise e disse che quello era niente. Almeno avevano il vento e non dovevano trasportare venti chili sulla schiena. Quindi, evidentemente, avrebbe potuto subire di peggio; anche se non fece sentire Cas molto meglio. 

 

Come il sole cominciò a tramontare dietro le montagne, arrivarono alla periferia di una città. Era fatta tutta di case gialle in argilla, tetti in lamiera e calore vacillante. 

Ora che il momento più caldo era passato, i bambini giocavano fuori e i cani abbaiavano al l passaggio dei soldati. Alcuni locali gli sputavano addosso, altri li consideravano a malapena; ma Cas sentiva che _non_ erano i benvenuti.

 

I soldati erano più attenti ora; guardavano fuori dai finestrini, parlavano meno e tenevano in mano le armi. 

Il sergente Winchester si raddrizzò sul sedile anteriore, le spalle erano tese mentre diceva all'autista di svoltare a sinistra. La fila formata da tutte e tre le jeep viaggiò ancora per qualche minuto; poi si fermò di fronte a una casa che sfoggiava del filo spinato sulla parte alta dei muri, guardie all'entrata ed un uomo in completo che li stava aspettando. 

 

Cas lo fissò. Come poteva una persona indossare un completo con quel clima? Ringraziò il cielo di aver lasciato al campo i suoi jeans e di aver portato un paio di pantaloni dell'uniforme.

Cas guardò il sergente Winchester uscire dalla macchina, scuotere la mano dell'uomo appena la porta del cancello si chiuse dietro di lui e indicargli la macchina centrale. Quindi

quell'uomo non avrebbe viaggiato con loro? Cas ne era segretamente grato. Chiunque indossasse un completo in quel clima doveva essere un tipo presuntuoso.

 

Il sergente entrò di nuovo in macchina e ripresero a viaggiare. Ci erano voluti meno di cinque minuti e tennero una velocità sostenuta mentre si dirigevano nella direzione opposta dalla quella in cui erano venuti. 

Un ragazzino tirò loro un sasso mentre si allontanavano dalla periferia. Cas era felice di essersi lasciando indietro quel luogo.

Avendo montato il campo e non dovendo dare ordini, per il momento, Dean si sedette per pulire il suo M4. Quella dannata sabbia era entrata dappertutto e se non lo avesse pulito,

il fucile avrebbe potuto incepparsi. 

Scuotendo la testa – era solito avere un umore migliore di questo – Dean notò Cas seduto in una delle jeep, porta aperta, intento a scrivere sul suo quadernino. Mentre puliva il fucile, Dean guardò Cas aggrottare la fronte verso la pagina, scarabocchiare qualcosa, guardare l'accampamento e poi scarabocchiare qualcos'altro. Poi morsicchiò la penna, la faccia pensierosa, prima di annuire e scrivere di nuovo. In effetti, Dean non aveva mai visto Cas scrivere prima d'ora. Dean decise che gli piaceva la totale concentrazione e l'impegno che apparentemente bisognava metterci. _C'è un ragazzo che ama il suo lavoro_ , pensò. _Una parte di esso, almeno._ Non la parte in cui avrebbe potuto morire in un istante, o la parte del calore, probabilmente.

 

Quando il suo M4 fu come nuovo, Dean se lo appese alla spalla e iniziò a camminare lentamente verso la jeep. Cas aveva smesso di scrivere e stava fissando le pianure.

 

“Hey.” L'altro sussultò. Dean quasi sorrise al suo sguardo imbarazzato. “Sai dove devi dormire?” probabilmente lo sapeva, e non era compito di Dean esserne certo, ma voleva saperlo; ok? 

 

“Si, Chuck me lo ha mostrato.” rispose Cas sorridendogli.

 

“Allora, cosa stai scrivendo?” Dean chiese appoggiandosi alla macchina. Cosa, non poteva avere una conversazione educata?

 

“Le mie osservazioni del giorno. Devo almeno scriverci una storia, quindi devo scriverle quando sono ancora “fresche di giornata”.” 

 

L'accampamento si stava quietando mentre i soldati strisciavano nelle loro tende, lasciando le guardie a se stesse.

E anche se qualcuno gli tirava delle occhiate, non poteva di certo biasimarlo. Non era mai così socievole. 

 

“Perciò ti piace scrivere?” chiese Dean, anche se conosceva già la risposta. 

 

“Si, amo farlo. È quello che avrei sempre voluto fare; descrivere la realtà. Ti piace far parte dell'esercito?” Sembrava genuinamente curioso e Dean si sforzò di pensare prima di rispondere. Gli piaceva fare parte dell'esercito?

 

“Sai, ogni tanto penso di essermi arruolato solo perché mio papà era nell'esercito, e così anche suo padre. Si può dire che sia una tradizione di famiglia. Quando Sam voleva diventare avvocato, lui e papà hanno avuto un grosso litigio. Non che fosse una novità. Ma si, penso che mi piaccia. A volte.” _A parte quando devo veder morire i miei amici, quando mi sparano, o quando devo uccidere le persone. O quando devo dare un ordine che so farà morire della gente._

 

Cas ebbe l'impressione che non gliela stava raccontando tutta, ma non gli mise pressione e spostarono la conversazione su altri argomenti. La notte attorno a loro era silenziosa, il basso mormorio delle guardie era tutto ciò che sentivano. Alla notte faceva freddo e Dean rabbrividì. Un'occhiata verso Cas bastò a fargli capire che anche lui aveva freddo.

 

“Sai, dovremmo risposarci un po', adesso,” Dean disse, ma prima che potesse finire partì

una raffica di colpi, urla e poi il caos.

 

La gente stava urlando. Il sergente si precipitò nella jeep e fece nascondere Cas.

 

“Resta qui!” urlò. Cas era pietrificato dallo shock, ma in qualche modo riuscì ad annuire e guardò con orrore il sergente uscire dalla macchina. Lo stava davvero lasciando lì? Stava uscendo allo scoperto? _Per forza, stupido. È un soldato! In più, quelli sono i suoi uomini e sono in difficoltà._ Cas odiava quando il suo cervello ragionava in modo giusto nel bel mezzo di una crisi. Perché non poteva andare in panico ed avere un vuoto di memoria come una persona normale?

 

Il sergente Winchester stava correndo verso qualcuno steso per terra. Era molto buio e i soldati continuavano a passare davanti alla sua vista, ma Cas pensò che dovesse essere Ash. Poi un uomo aprì la portiera della macchina e tutto ciò che Cas riuscì a vedere era la canna di un fucile puntata verso il suo viso. 

 

“Esci,” disse l'uomo ghignando. Era vestito di nero ed aveva una bandana rossa con dei teschi disegnati sopra, i suoi occhi erano color nocciola e sembrava non si rasasse da molto tempo. 

Tutto avvenne in pochi secondi e Cas seguì l'ordine. Questo voleva dire doversi avvicinare di più alla canna del fucile, ma al momento non aveva molta scelta, no?

 

Chiedendosi perché non avesse detto a Zacariah di infilarselo in quel posto appena quello

gli propose il lavoro, Cas venne trascinato da tre uomini armati verso l'uscita del campo.

La sparatoria era ancora in corso e Cas notò con un certo distacco che qualcuno aveva dato fuoco ad una delle tende.

 

“Cas!” Cas conosceva quella voce e voltò in tempo la testa per vedere il sergente Winchester venir colpito alla testa con il calcio di un fucile. 

 

“No!” Perché anche se era un cliché, doveva urlarlo. E tutto ad un tratto non si accontentò più di seguire quegli uomini senza combattere.

 

“Un tuo amico, eh?” chiese uno degli uomini rivolgendogli occhiate bieche mentre Cas cercava di liberarsi. “Hey, Gordon, porta anche lui! Dev'essere il comandante. Potrebbe tornarci utile.”

 

“Sissignore!” urlò il ragazzo chiamato Gordon mentre si caricava Dean sulle spalle come se non pesasse niente. 

 

“Ecco. Ora sei contento? Il tuo fidanzato verrà con noi; perché non la smetti di romperci le palle?”

 

“Fottiti!” disse con violenza Cas combattendo più forte. L'uomo, che doveva essere il capo, sospirò.

 

“Non ne abbiamo il tempo, ora. Tu, fanne qualcosa.” disse a uno degli uomini che stavano trattenendo Cas. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che, ora, era incosciente anche lui. 

 

 

C'era qualcosa che non andava con la sua cuccetta. Era troppo dura e qualcosa di appuntito e duro come una roccia gli si stava conficcando nelle costole. In più, era abbastanza di sicuro che non avrebbe dovuto avere qualcuno nella sua cuccetta. Tuttavia, c'era qualcuno che respirava lentamente al suo fianco e una tiepida lunghezza era schiacciata contro di lui. Non molto, ma abbastanza da condividere il calore corporeo. Come Dean cercò di muoversi, un dolore lancinante al cranio si irradiò giù per la sua schiena facendolo quasi gemere ad alta voce. Ebbe appena il tempo di soffocare un lamento prima che i ricordi di ciò che era successo affiorassero insieme al dolore.

 

Aprì lentamente gli occhi, anche se farlo non lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio. L'oscurità era di quel nero pece che si può avere solo dentro. _Perfetto, cazzo._ Almeno non era legato, o sarebbe stato sconveniente. Cercò di ascoltare attentamente, ma oltre il respiro accanto a sé tutto era silenzioso. Silenzioso come una stanza chiusa a chiave e con i muri isolanti. _Grandioso._ L'unica cosa buona era che non c'era nessuno oltre lui e chi cazzo fosse quello 

che aveva affianco; niente guardie, torturatori o nani. 

 

Poi capì che si era sbagliato sul il buio intorno a lui; infatti, c'era una piccola luce rossa a pochi metri e mentre i suoi occhi si adattavano, poté dire che fosse qualche dispositivo elettrico, come un LED. La lucina gli permise di osservare ciò che lo circondava, almeno parzialmente, e la figura accanto a sé si rivelò essere Cas, apparentemente svenuto.

 

“Oh merda, Cas.” imprecò sedendosi lentamente per assicurarsi che l'altro uomo non fosse gravemente ferito. Per quanto poteva dire, sembrava stare bene eccetto per un rigonfiamento sulla testa. Avrebbe potuto avere una commozione cerebrale. _Appunto mentale: l'elmetto sta SULLA testa. Che errore da principiante._

 

Girandosi e cercando di ignorare il dolore lancinante alla testa, esaminò la stanza. Non era molto grande ed era completamente spoglia, eccetto per un secchio vuoto ed una brocca d'acqua. Perciò non volevano che morissero di sete! Era generoso da parte loro. Gli avevano fornito anche degli articoli sanitari di base; molto basici. Urrà! 

 

Cas decise di svegliarsi in quel momento, proprio mentre Dean stava considerando di alzarsi per vedere cosa fosse realmente quel LED. Cas gemette e alzò una mano verso la testa, dove c'era il bernoccolo. Dean non riusciva a guardarlo bene in viso, ma per quel poco che poteva vedere sembrava stesse provando dolore. E poi i suoi occhi brillarono nell'oscurità quando li aprì con un altro gemito di dolore.

 

“Chi c'è?” chiese cercando di alzarsi e di allontanarsi da Dean. Dean lo spinse di nuovo giù, – non avrebbe dovuto muoversi troppo – ma Cas cercò di respingere la sua presa. 

 

“Ehi, ehi; sono io, Cas. Non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi.” Beh, effettivamente avevano molto di cui preoccuparsi, ma in quel modo Cas smise di lottare. Quindi, al diavolo. 

 

“Sergente Winchester?”

 

“Si, sono io, ma puoi saltare le formalità, Cas. Chiamami Dean; queste situazioni sono buone scuse per evitare i titoli.” Mentre parlava, Dean lasciò Cas per controllare se avessero 

ancora avuto l'equipaggiamento. Sarebbe stato troppo facile visto che i loro rapitori sembravano dei professionisti, ma controllare non può mai far male, no? 

 

Si scoprì che gli avevano preso anche la foto che lo ritraeva insieme a Sam alla laurea di quest'ultimo e che teneva sempre nel taschino.

Non lo avrebbe mai detto a Sam, ma era l'unica cosa che portava sempre con sé. 

 

“Figlio di puttana!” imprecò, e trasalì quando l'esclamazione gli fece tornare il dolore alla testa. 

 

“Cosa? Cosa succede?” Cas sembrava preoccupato e cercò di mettersi a sedere, ma Dean gli mise una mano sulla spalla per tenerlo giù.

 

“Ehm, niente, non preoccuparti. È solo che quei bastardi mi hanno portato via tutta la roba.” 

 

“Oh, capisco.” Non sembrava che Cas avesse capito perché era così sconvolto per la sua roba, ma Dean non aveva davvero voglia di spiegarglielo al momento. Invece, si alzò e andò vicino al LED, che si scoprì essere una serratura elettronica. Il piccolo LED era rosso e ciò significava, nella lingua universale delle piccole lampadine, che la porta era bloccata. Dean provò a spingerla comunque. Con sua _grande_ e _totale_ sorpresa, non si aprì. Ah beh, sarebbe stato peggio se non avesse provato per poi scoprire che era rimasta aperta per tutto il tempo. Sarebbe stato più imbarazzante!

 

“Dean?” sentire Cas chiamarlo per nome era fantastico. “Cos'è successo? Voglio dire, chi era quella gente?” 

 

Dean ci pensò su un secondo.

 

“Mercenari. Probabilmente hanno preso te per riscatto e me per prendermi a calci. I giornalisti sono ottimi obiettivi, sai? E forse l'uomo in completo era una tentazione, anche se non lo vedo qui; quindi, non dovrebbero averlo preso.” _Magari non ho fallito completamente._

 

Il pensiero della sua squadra cercò di insinuarsi nella sua mente. Cercò di bloccarlo; non doveva pensarci. In quei tempi era inquietante il modo in cui doveva bloccare le proprie emozioni; fai solo il tuo lavoro e poi – forse – affronta i problemi. Oppure no. 

Ogni volta diventava sempre un po' più difficile mettere da parte la compassione e ricordarsi perché lo facesse. 

 

Cas non sapeva perché non era terrorizzato. Avrebbe dovuto esserlo. Avrebbe _davvero_ dovuto esserlo. Rischiavano di essere uccisi; erano stati rapiti da dei mercenari, per l'amor di Dio! Ma l'unico sentimento che provava era sollievo per non essere rimasto da solo in questa situazione. E si, questo faceva di lui un egoista ed uno stronzo, ma al momento non poteva evitarlo. Era felice che il sergente Winchester – Dean – fosse lì, di non doversi occupare della faccenda da solo, di avere qualcuno con cui parlare. Il fatto che Dean fosse un professionista allenato aiutava a tenere a bada la paura.

 

Dean stava cercando di aprire la porta da un pezzo, Cas ammirava la sua testardaggine. 

La porta era fatta di acciaio solido ed era chiusa elettronicamente; perciò non c'era modo di aprirla. Lo stesso Cas se ne stava sul pavimento polveroso ad aspettare che le pulsazioni nella sua testa si placassero. Sapeva che Dean doveva esser stato colpito forte tanto quanto lui, ma forse aveva qualche super potere da soldato; o forse era per la citata testardaggine. Dopo un po' di imprecazioni da parte di Dean e del dolore sofferto in silenzo da parte di Cas, Dean diede un colpo frustrato alla porta e si sedette sul pavimento con la schiena appoggiata ad un muro. Cas, che ci crediate o no, si stava annoiando; quindi decise che quel momento era buono quanto un altro per conoscere meglio il ragazzo. 

 

“Allora, Dean. Dato che saremo bloccati qui per chissà quanto tempo, perché non mi racconti un po' di te? Tipo... perché ti sei arruolato?” Cas pose la prima domanda che gli passò per la testa; voleva sapere così tante cose... 

 

“Come ho detto, mio padre faceva parte dell'esercito,” Dean rispose dopo un momento di esitazione. “Dopo la sua morte ho pensato che arruolarsi potesse essere una buona idea, e poi mi piace poter aiutare le persone. Effettivamente è una delle poche parti che mi piacciono di questo lavoro.” L'ultima frase sembrò essergli uscita per caso, come se fosse stata la prima volta occasione in cui poteva pensarci. Ci fu una pausa in cui Dean sembrò a disagio per quello che aveva detto, ma poi scosse la testa e guardò Cas con la coda dell'occhio. 

 

“Ora è il mio turno. Perché sei diventato giornalista?”

 

Cas rise alla domanda. Non fu una cosa da poco, considerata la situazione.

 

“Vuoi sentire la versione lunga o quella corta?” chiede tenendosi la testa con la mano. In effetti parlare lo stava aiutando per il mal di testa. 

 

“Non posso andare da nessuna parte. Vai per la versione lunga.” 

 

“Beh, è un po' imbarazzante, ma è iniziato tutto con una scommessa. Stavo prendendo in giro un mio amico che scriveva per il giornalino scolastico nel quale diceva quanto questo fosse mal gestito e che io avrei potuto renderlo migliore. Prima ancora di saperlo, avrei dovuto scrivere delle notizie da fronte pagina entro 24 ore o lui avrebbe detto a tutta la scuola... una cosa davvero imbarazzante che noi dirò mai e poi mai a nessuno.” 

 

Dean sollevò un sopracciglio con fare curioso, ma non chiese niente.

 

“Comunque vinsi la scommessa, ma solo perché al quarterback capitò di guidare ubriaco nel mio giardino e poi venne arrestato. Mi cadde addosso e il mio amico pensò che lo stessi prendendo in giro, ma come si fa a scherzare su una cosa così?” 

 

Dean sembrava divertito, anche se non stava sorridendo. Cas realizzò di non aver mai visto Dean sorridere, e la cosa lo infastidiva più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

 

“Così mi fece ripetere la prova per vedere se fossi riuscito a farlo due volte. Da quel momento mi appassionai e non feci altro che cercare notizie e farmi gli affari degli altri. Non avrei mai pensato di poter vivere scrivendo fino a quando mia sorella mi portò l'opuscolo di un'università del giornalismo. Perciò, davvero, è stato un incidente.” 

 

“Che scuola era?”

 

“Ah no, credo sia il mio turno ora,” disse Cas pensando ad una domanda. Avrebbe voluto sapere com'era morto suo padre, ma pensò di non essere ancora pronto per fargli quella domanda. Si conoscevano da quanto? Due giorni?

 

“Ok, spara.”

 

“So che hai un fratello che si sta laureando in giurisprudenza. Altri familiari?” Era un modo delicato per chiedergli di sua mamma, no? Perché non avrebbe potuto chiedere semplicemente: _è morta anche tua madre?_ Si, sarebbe stato un modo grandioso per

mettere fine bruscamente ad una conversazione.

 

“Si, certo; Jess è ormai quasi di famiglia, anche se Sam non le ha ancora chiesto di sposarlo. Per quanto ne sappia, sarà lei a fare la fatidica domanda. È forte quella ragazza.” Dean fece un altro di quei mezzi sorrisi e Cas si ritrovò a fissarlo prima che l'altro riprendesse a parlare. “ Oltre a questo, no, non ce ne sono altri; però Bobby – che sarebbe il sergente Singer – mi chiama sempre 'idiota', che nel suo vocabolario significa 'amore', e Ellen Harvelle fa il tiranno con me e mi prende a calci in culo, ma per lei è questa una famiglia. Quindi certo, ho una famiglia, ma non ci sono legami di sangue.” La spiegazione rispondeva anche alla domanda non chiesta e Cas sentì il proprio cuore provare dolore per Dean. 

 

Cas pensò che quella fosse la fine del discorso, ma sembrava che una diga si fosse aperta; e Dean non smise di parlare.

 

“Mia mamma morì quando avevo quattro anni e rimanemmo solo Sam, papà ed io per molto tempo. Ci crebbe meglio che poté, ma era spesso via in missione o alla base. Per lo più, quando papà era via stavamo con i suoi amici, ma quando fui più grande lo convinsi che avrei potuto prendermi cura di Sam da solo. Sam e papà avrebbero litigato tanto circa questa decisione. Avrebbero litigato su tutto, ma Sam sembrò pensare che papà mi avesse fatto crescere così in fretta per poterlo lasciare alle mie cure. Non era così; solo che non volevo essere un fardello, mi capisci?” Gli occhi di Dean erano colmi di un bisogno disperato di essere compreso e Cas non poté fare altro che annuire. Era stordito da tutte le cose che Dean stava raccontando. 

L'oscurità, la loro situazione e il silenzio attorno a loro fecero pensare a Cas che quella avrebbe potuto essere la loro ultima conversazione. Faceva sembrare tutto stranamente sicuro.

 

“Sam e papà si separarono e Sam andò al college, e così rimasi da solo. 

Sai, non sapevo bene cosa fare senza Sam e, allora, andai alla deriva per circa un anno prima che papà tornasse per l'ultima volta. In effetti, ebbe una decente conversazione al telefono con Sam, mi disse di aver trovato questa bellissima Impala del '67 in sconto all'officina del posto, poi uscì e rimase ucciso in una rapina.” 

 

La voce di Dean era così priva di sentimenti mentre lo dice che il cuore di Cas si strinse. Poteva solo immagine quanto il papà di Dean poteva essere significato per lui, e la ferita sembrava ancora aperta. Non sapeva bene cosa dire, – tutto sembrava così stupido e senza senso – ma doveva dire qualcosa.

 

“Mi dispiace,” fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire, ma gli dispiaceva davvero. Gli dispiaceva che Dean avesse dovuto passare tutto questo, per come era dovuto crescere e anche per averlo messo in questo guaio. Se non fosse mai venuto qui, Dean non lo avrebbe mai cercato e non sarebbe stato catturato.

 

Dean annuì e si guardò gli scarponi. Cas non aveva idea di cosa dire, non poteva solo cambiare argomento, - sarebbe stato irrispettoso – ma Dean non sembrava più voler parlare della stessa cosa. Effettivamente la conversazione si era interrotta. Sarebbero rimasti bloccati lì per solo Dio sapeva quanto, non avevano nessun altra compagnia e Cas non voleva passare i suoi ultimi attimi in un silenzio disagevole.

 

 

Dean non voleva farlo. Non voleva parlare della sua vita con nessuno. Punto. 

Eppure era lì e stava dicendo a Cas tutto della sua vita, della sua infanzia e delle sue fottute tragedie di famiglia. Ma che diavolo? Sapeva che Cas si sentiva a disagio; che non sapeva cosa dire. Ehi, beh, benvenuto nel club! Quasi sperava che i loro rapitori arrivassero e interrompessero il loro silenzio. Ma no, certo che no; sarebbe stato troppo facile. Niente nella vita di Dean Winchester poteva essere facile, o no?

 

Dean scosse la testa per autocommiserazione e decise di smettere di pensare: era bloccato con Cas e non avrebbe passato il resto del loro tempo in silenzio. Era felice di non aver detto _di più._ Evitando abilmente la questione “quanto staremo qua e cosa succederà”, cercò qualcosa da fare. 

 

Cas era sul pavimento e non si teneva la testa con la mano già da un pezzo, il suo corpo era teso; così Dean diede un colpetto al suo scarpone con il proprio.

 

“Allora, Cas; come mai hai un nome così strano?” Ok, non era il cambio di argomento più naturale, ma Cas sembrò rilassarsi ed era questo ciò che contava. Fece anche un piccolo sorriso, quasi come se quella domanda gli fosse venuta posta spesso. Con un nome così, Dean non era sorpreso.

 

“È il nome di un angelo. Mio padre è molto, molto religioso. Da qui il nome, la scuola cattolica e l'avversione ad essere chiamato “sig. Adams”. Do la colpa di tutto questo a mio padre.” 

 

Dean sbuffò.

 

“Un fissato della religione, eh? Tu però non sembri molto Cristiano. Senza offesa.” Aggiunse rapidamente.

 

“Non mi hai offeso. No, mio padre mi introdusse in tutta questa faccenda di Dio quasi dall'inizio, ma non sono più andato in chiesa da quando ero abbastanza grande da ribellarmi. Mia mamma dice che mio padre pensò di ripudiarmi per questo, ma gli fece cambiare idea. La maggior parte dei miei fratelli sono molto religiosi, ad eccezione di Anna , ed è per questo che andiamo così d'accordo, penso.”

 

“Allora, hai più di una sorella. Pensavo ci fosse solo lei.”

 

“Potrei dire di avere solo una sorella dal momento che non sento mai i miei altri fratelli. Alla fine mio padre mi ripudiò – lunga storia – e tutti gli altri stanno provando ad ignorarmi fino a quando 'non andrò via'.” Cas sembrava triste mentre lo diceva, e Dean non poteva fargliene una colpa. Solo immaginare di non avere contatti con Sam era doloroso. Il loro cammino poteva essere stato difficile, e Dean potrebbe non aver mai detto tutto a Sam, ma per loro la situazione non era così grave da spingerli a non parlarsi più. Dopotutto, loro due erano tutto ciò che avevano.

 

“Ho tre fratelli: Michael, Raphael e Gabriel. In realtà Gabriel non parla con la famiglia in generale; è scappato di casa a diciott'anni e non so cosa avrebbe pensato dell'accaduto.

Però, Michael e Raphael parteggiano per mio padre.” 

 

Dean stava per chiedere qualcosa – non sapeva esattamente cosa – quando la porta della loro cella si aprì di colpo e quasi lo colpì in faccia. Se fosse stato un metro più a sinistra si sarebbe trovato con un ginocchio rotto, ora. La luce proveniente dall'esterno li accecò e Dean si affrettò a raggiungere Cas, mettendosi tra la porta e lui. Cas si era seduto e stava guardando le persone sul ciglio della porta. 

 

La prima cosa che vide furono le _armi_. _Un sacco_ di armi puntate verso di loro. Oh, che gioia! Poi squadrò le persone che le stavano tenendo e posò una mano sul ginocchio di Cas. Cas stava tremando e Dean pensò che per un civile doveva essere ancora più spaventoso vedere tre persone con le armi puntate verso di sé. Ma dai!? Di fronte al piccolo gruppo c'era un uomo con un mustache nero e dello sporadico bianco tra i capelli neri. Stava puntando un AK-47 verso di loro e aveva una pistola nella fondina intorno ai fianchi.

 

Dietro di lui, una donna tatuata, coi capelli neri e mossi e un ghigno di sfida stava tenendo una .45 nella mano ferma e un fucile da caccia sulla schiena; accanto a lei c'era un uomo più basso, coi capelli castani e che sembrava nervoso. Anche lui aveva una .45 e continuava a tirare occhiate alla donna come se lo spaventasse. 

 

“Bene, ragazzi. Vedo che siete vivi e vegeti.” La voce della notte riempì la piccola stanza con i suoi toni beffardi. “Buono a sapersi, altrimenti non sareste serviti a molto.”

 

“Puoi contarci! È toccante,” disse Dean con finta felicità. Buono a sapersi che la sua bravata non gli fosse costata un pugno. “Volevi farci sapere quanto ci avreste tenuti qui? Perché, sai, avevo un appuntamento dal parrucchiere.” 

Il ginocchio di Cas stava tremando sotto la sua mano, così gli diede una stretta rassicurante.

 

La donna sbuffò e fece un segno con la testa all'altro uomo, il quale uscì immediatamente dalla cella e evidentemente schiacciò qualche interruttore. La cella fu immersa da una forte luce fosforescente e Dean e Cas trasalirono, sbattendo le palpebre contro la luce abbagliante. L'uomo tornò con una videocamera nella mano sinistra, quella destra ancora occupata dalla 45 millimetri. 

 

“Dichiarate il vostro nome di fronte alla telecamera, per favore. Se farete i difficili dovremo usare la violenza, e non sarebbe piacevole. Non vorremmo rovinare quei vostri bei faccini, o sbaglio?” La donna sorrise e l'uomo accese la videocamera avvicinandola a loro senza passare davanti all'obbiettivo. 

 

“Tu per primo, dolcezza; ti abbiamo preso di proposito.” disse indicando Cas. 

 

“Va tutto bene, Cas; di' solo il tuo nome.” mormorò dando un'altra stretta al ginocchio di Cas. 

 

“Castiel Adams. Sono un giornalista del _The Philadelphia News._ ” La voce di Cas non fece trasparire la sua paura, e un'ondata d'orgoglio attraversò Dean. Ora che le luci erano accese poteva vedere sulla tempia di Cas un livido che si stava scurendo e anche quanto fossero dilatate le sue pupille. Già, commozione cerebrale.

 

“Ora, tu sei un bonus, ma avere il nome, il rango e cose del genere anche da te non farà male.” Disse la donna guardandolo di traverso; l'obbiettivo era puntato verso di lui.

 

“Dean Winchester; sergente nell'esercito americano,” dichiarò Dean senza alcuna emozione, sperando davvero di non finire sul giornale. L'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto sarebbe stata sapere che Sam lo avrebbe visto in questo stato sul telegiornale delle cinque. Beh, magari non proprio l'ultima, ma rientrava nella top five. 


	2. Parte 2

  
  
  
  
  
Non ci volle molto affinché i tre uscissero di nuovo dalla stanza con le armi ancora puntate contro Cas e Dean e chiudessero bene la porta dietro di loro. Dopo alcuni secondi le luci si spensero e i due furono ancora una volta immersi nell'oscurità.  
  
  
  
  
Cas sentì Dean sdraiarsi accanto a sé sul pavimento e lui fece lo stesso, contento di non dover più stare seduto. Per esser sincero, l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare sarebbe stata dormire. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pensare alla sensazione di paura provata pochi minuti prima; si sentiva sfinito.  
  
Prima ancora di decidere di farlo, si addormentò...  
  
...Solo per essere svegliato bruscamente da una mano sulla sua spalla e una voce pressante nell'orecchio.  
  
“Cas? Cas! Svegliati, amico! Andiamo, svegliati!”  
  
“Mmf. Non voglio,” borbottò Cas alla voce e cercò di allontanarsi da quella mano fastidiosa. Dormire era bello, gli piaceva dormire. “Voglio dormire,” disse alla voce.  
  
“No, Cas. Non puoi dormire ancora; hai una commozione. Devi svegliarti, o finirai in coma.  
  
E io resterò qui tutto solo ad affrontare i mercenari con quelle grosse armi e che si divertono a fare filmini. In più, compilare tutti quei fogli quando ti porterò via da qui mi ucciderà. Non vorresti avermi sulla coscienza, vero?”  
  
Mentre la voce continuava a parlare, Cas iniziò ad accorgersi del pavimento in pietra sotto di sé, della mano che strizzava gentilmente la sua spalla e del fatto che la voce fastidiosa che non lo avrebbe lasciato dormire apparteneva a Dean. Dean era bello. Non sorrideva molto, ma era un tipo forte, aveva un buon profumo e i suoi capelli erano corti e i suoi occhi lo guardavano come se Cas gli piacesse, teneva molto a suo fratello e non interrompeva mai e-  
  
“Cas? Sei con me, amico?”  
  
Ah, giusto, doveva svegliarsi. Cas aprì gli occhi nell'oscurità e posò una mano su quella di Dean per fargli smettere di scuoterlo.  
  
“Ci sono, ci sono.” Disse girando la testa verso Dean. Riuscì a distinguere una vaga figura, significava che la sua visione notturna stava ritornando.  
  
“Grazie a Dio.” Dean sembrò provare più sollievo di quanto la situazione richiedesse, pensò Cas. Stava solo dormendo. “Pensavo che ti avrei perso. Cazzo, non farlo mai più. Non si dorme per più di due ore con una commozione cerebrale, amico. Questa è la regola.”  
  
“Ho una commozione cerebrale?” Cas sembrò facesse fatica a svegliarsi completamente, ma la regola del non dormire con una commozione gli sembrò familiare. Magari l'aveva vista in TV?  
  
“Sì, Cas, sì. Hai una commozione e ti sei addormentato prima che te lo dicessi, e non ti saresti più svegliato e ho anche pensato di chiedere aiuto e solo... cazzo.”  
  
“Stai delirando? Non sembri il tipo.” In quel momento smise di sentirsi intorpidito e con la mancanza di sonno comparì anche l'umorismo. Magari non era un senso dell'umorismo così terribilmente brillante, ma era pur sempre umorismo. Vedere Dean Winchester delirare era divertente.  
  
“No, ma tu ti sei addormentato nel giro di due secondi! E io avrei dovuto star seduto qui per due ore e tu non ti saresti svegliato!”  
  
“Ehi, ehi, Dean; sono sveglio, non preoccuparti.” Disse Cas con tono rassicurante cercando di combattere il senso di fatica che lo stava sopraffacendo. “Ma penso di dovermi sedere, ora, sennò mi addormenterò di nuovo e andrò incontro alle regole,” disse mettendosi a sedere. I suoi occhi erano ancora un po' socchiusi, ma almeno l'idea di dormire non era più così invitante. “Non vorrei infrangerle.”  
  
Dean fece uscire un piccolo sbuffo e si alzò per fare compagnia a Cas. Si misero seduti contro un muro, fianco a fianco, il più lontano possibile dalla porta.  
  
“Ehi, Dean?” Si trovò a dire Cas. Non sapeva cosa lo aveva spinto a proferir parola.  
  
“Si?”  
  
“Questi non sono probabilmente fatti miei, ma tu hai una fidanzata? Una moglie? O qualcuno di importante?” Cas trattenne il fiato. La risposta alla sua domanda sarebbe stata importante per lui per molte cose, la maggior parte delle quali erano stupide, irrealistiche, sciocche e-  
  
“No. Niente fidanzata, moglie o qualcosa del genere.” E quello rispose solo a metà della domanda che Cas avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma poi Dean parlò di nuovo. “ Non ci sarà nessuna fidanzata o moglie per me. Niente ragazze.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Porca merda, aveva davvero ammesso ad alta voce di essere gay ad uno che conosceva appena? Dopo averlo tenuto segreto per anni? Cosa aveva di speciale quel ragazzo?  
  
Trattenne il fiato in attesa della risposta di Cas. Non dovette aspettare molto.  
  
“Neanche per me.” Cas disse quasi in un bisbiglio e il cuore di Dean perse un battito. Davvero?  
  
“Davvero?”  
  
Cas si fece scappare una risatina.  
  
“Si, davvero.”  
  
Ed improvvisamente Dean si accorse del calore della spalla di Cas schiacciata contro la sua,  
  
del punto in cui il tacco dei suoi stivali toccava la punta dei propri, del suono del respiro di Cas a pochi centimetri da lui.  
  
“Ah.” Disse, perché non gli venne in mente nient'altro di più intelligente da dire. Improvvisamente c'erano tante nuove domande nella sua testa ed una piccola sensazione di speranza gli rimase incastrata nella gola. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa? Cas era interessato? Era questa la ragione per cui gli aveva fatto quella domanda? Perché _mai_ gliel'aveva fatta? E aspetta, aveva ammesso di essere gay o di non avere una ragazza? Un ragazzo sarebbe potuto diventare pazzo con tutte quelle domande; così Dean fece del suo meglio anche se il suo cervello stava cercando di sapere cosa diavolo stesse facendo: passò all'azione.  
  
E passare all'azione voleva dire posare nuovamente la mano sul ginocchio di Cas. Ma solo questa volta ci fu un'intenzione ben diversa dietro al gesto. Si voltò verso Cas nel buio con l'intenzione di dire qualcosa, - non sapeva davvero cosa – quando sentì le sue labbra contro le proprie e una mano afferrare i suoi capelli fin troppo corti alla base del collo, le unghie smussate gli raschiavano il capo.  
  
Sussultò sorpreso, stordito per un breve attimo e incerto sul da farsi, prima di ricambiare il bacio con entusiasmo. La sua mente chiuse i battenti.  
  
  
  
  
Non avrebbe voluto farlo. È solo che Dean era così vicino, apparentemente era disponibile, lo stava guardando con una mano sul suo ginocchio e Cas non poteva essere giudicato per le proprie azioni, giusto? Sentì la mano di Dean sul proprio collo e la sua mente chiuse baracca per pensare a cose più importanti.  
  
E fu in quel momento, ovviamente, che le luci si accesero e la porta si spalancò. Si separarono così velocemente da sembrar ridicoli, ma nessuno se ne accorse. Loro, invece, sbatterono gli occhi gli occhi a causa della luce mentre una schiena coperta da un'uniforme occupò l'entrata; l'inconfondibile suono di spari echeggiò nella stanza. Cas guardò Dean, il quale aveva ancora la mano sul suo ginocchio, ma non mostrava alcun segno di ciò che stavano facendo poco prima. Una piccola parte di lui era dispiaciuta per l'interruzione, anche se sembrava stessero per essere soccorsi.  
  
I suoi sospetti si rivelarono giusti quando una sorridente Ruby si voltò verso di loro con la faccia sporca di polvere e sudore.  
  
“Ehilà, sergente!” Urlò sparando ancora qualche colpo. “Che bello incontrarla qui!”  
  
  
E Dean sorrise. Fu come un pugno allo stomaco per Cas, che dovette combattere un'ondata di gelosia e dispiacere per non essere stato lui stesso a far sorridere Dean e per aver ricevuto solo alcuni sorrisetti da lui, mentre Ruby lo aveva reso gioioso.  
  
Era un pensiero insignificante e irrazionale – e soprattutto non era nel suo stile - ma Cas non riuscì ad evitarlo. Dean aveva quell'effetto su di lui.  
  
“Cassie, amico mio!” Ora Ruby gli stava sorridendo e Cas realizzò che erano arrivati a _soccorrerli_. Ciò significava niente morte o smembramenti. _Oh_.  
  
“Ciao Ruby,” disse debolmente; il sollievo gli fece venire le vertigini. O magari era a causa della commozione, del bacio e del sollievo, non era sicuro.  
  
Dean passò all'azione: sollevò Cas da terra e lo trascinò verso la porta tenendolo per un gomito, mentre Ruby incominciò di nuovo a sparare contro il nemico invisibile.  
  
“Rapporto sulla situazione?” chiese Dean quando il rumore cessò. Cas ci mise un po' di tempo per capire il significato delle sue parole.  
  
“Ci sono due ragazzacci lungo questo corridoio, altri tre nell'edificio principale e un numero sconosciuto di nemici è sulle colline che sta cercando di colpirci con i fucili da cecchini. E in caso me lo chiedesse, hanno un'ottima mira. Cassie, pensi di riuscire a resistere se facciamo una corsa?”  
  
“Uh, certo,” disse indietreggiando appena qualcuno sparò loro dal corridoio. Poi sentì Dean prendere la sua mano e dargli una stretta quando Ruby si girò e respirare diventò facile per un secondo. Strinse la mano di Dean a sua volta e gli occhi dell'altro uomo si addolcirono prima che lasciasse la presa e si rivolgesse di nuovo a Ruby.  
  
“Hai una pistola che possa prendere in prestito?”  
  
“Ovvio, sergente.” Disse lei sorridendo e porgendogli una qualche tipo di pistola. Cas si chiese perché stesse sorridendo, ma Ruby era mezza pazza e probabilmente questa era la sua idea di divertimento.  
  
“E Cassie? Dobbiamo dargliene una anche a lui?”  
  
A quella frase lo stomaco di Cas si contorse. No. Per nulla al mondo. Lui non avrebbe... non poteva...  
  
“No, non penso sia una buona idea,” disse Dean lievemente mentre controllava la pistola per qualcosa. Pallottole? Graffi? Pidocchi? Chi poteva saperlo?  
  
Combattendo un'ondata di orgoglio macho riguardo la decisione dei due, Cas annuì e cercò di essere grato. Si sentì però terribilmente esposto mentre correvano – Dean per primo e Ruby subito dietro di lui – e mentre Ruby continuava a sparare lungo il corridoio, probabilmente per tenere basse le teste dei nemici. Almeno, in TV lo scopo era quello.  
  
Pensare alla TV non fu di grande aiuto in quella situazione; quindi Cas cercò di riconcentrarsi su ciò che doveva fare, sarebbe a dire correre ed essere spaventato. Forse c'era un motivo per cui la sua mente voleva pensare a cose più piacevoli. Di certo non poteva fargliene una colpa.  
  
Corsero lungo il corridoio scarsamente illuminato, attraverso una porta di ferro per finire in una stanza quadrata e spoglia. Ora le urla e gli spari si potevano sentire più chiaramente dal piano di sopra, così i tre non persero tempo e seguirono Ruby verso la porta successiva.  
  
Poi lei e Dean fecero quella cosa professionale vista in TV mettendosi ognuno ad un lato della porta, le armi abbassate, e in seguito entrarono in contemporanea; uno in piedi ed uno accucciato. Sembrò molto una scena poliziesca. E perché Cas era così fissato con la TV tutto d'un tratto? Era una questione di vita o di morte quella! Dannata mente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Era bello potersi di nuovo muovere, avere un'arma in mano, essere effettivamente in grado di _fare_ qualcosa, ma Dean non riusciva a non rimpiangere il fatto di essere stati portati in salvo. O almeno di essere stati salvati proprio in quel _momento_. Cattivo tempismo, soldato; davvero cattivo tempismo.  
  
Provò ad ignorare la parte di lui che gelò al pensiero di ciò che il soldato avrebbe potuto aver visto; ossia la parte di lui che era contenta di non essersi spinto oltre.  
  
Tenendo Cas tra Ruby e se stesso, Dean si mosse rapidamente su per le scale gettando di tanto in tanto un'occhiata dietro di loro per evitare sorprese.  
  
Finirono in una stanza completamente avvolta dalla luce e Dean si sorprese nel vedere che era giorno. Per quanto erano rimasti in quella cella?  
  
Quello fu il suo ultimo pensiero razionale prima che il dolore esplodesse nella sua spalla. Sentì - come fosse sott'acqua - uno sparo, delle urla e la voce di Cas nelle orecchie, ma tutto ciò su cui riuscì a concentrarsi fu la sensazione di bruciore e di lacerazione che si diffuse nella parte sinistra del suo corpo. Non aveva mai sentito così tanto dolore. E sapeva che quello era solo l'inizio; il suo corpo era in stato di shock e non capiva nemmeno cosa fosse successo. Ansimò e inghiottì rumorosamente mentre cercava di respirare nonostante si sentisse bruciare i polmoni e di restare cosciente anche quando la sua vista iniziò a sfocarsi.  
  
Almeno c'era il sole, pensò, e poi il mondo svanì.  
  
  
  
  
~¤¤~  
  
Il mondo riapparve. Ma non subito, non tutto d'un colpo. No, prima lo stuzzicò un po'.  
  
Per primo tornò l'udito: sentì dei 'bip bip' andare e venire e il suono del proprio respiro. Qualcuno stava respirando poco distante da lui. Il tenue silenzio tipico di un ospedale. Una voce fredda che parlava in un altoparlante lontano.  
  
Poi tornò l'olfatto: antisettico, amido, odore di sudore dovuto alla febbre, uno shampoo fruttato. Conosceva quell'odore.  
  
Dolore. Tecnicamente non era un senso, ma ritornò a oltranza. La sensazione indistinta degli antidolorifici non bastava ad attutirlo abbastanza.  
  
Vista. Sam era seduto su una sedia non più distante di tre metri dal letto di Dean, la sua enorme figura era piegata su se stessa mentre dormiva in una delle dieci posizioni più scomode. I suoi stupidi capelli flosci si erano allungati dall'ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto. Indossava una maglietta blu sgualcita e una felpa e sul suo grembo giaceva l'ultimo libro di Stephen King.  
  
“Sam?” provò a dire, anche se sembrò uscirgli qualcosa come 'eem?' Si guadagnò l'attenzione del suo fratellino, però. Sam si sistemò sulla sedia con un balzo, si strofinò la mano sulla bocca violentemente - osservando confusamente la stanza - e poi il suo sguardo si posò su Dean.  
  
“Dean!” Wow. Troppo forte. Sam sembrò accorgersene e abbassò il tono di voce. “Dean, sei sveglio.”  
  
Dean gli rivolse uno sguardo come per dirgli 'già, capitan ovvio' e Sam sorrise.  
  
“Amico, mi hai fatto spaventare a morte! Non azzardarti a farlo di nuovo!”  
  
“Mi spiace, Sammy,” gracchiò. Accidenti se la sua gola era secca! “Acqua?”  
  
“Oh! Si, scusa! Eccotela.” Sam disse prendendo un bicchiere d'acqua e una cannuccia dal comodino.  
  
Dean riuscì a bere senza strozzarsi e quando parlò di nuovo la sua voce sembrò meno rauca.  
  
“E tu cosa ci fai qui, Sammy? Come ci sei arrivato? E dove sono esattamente?” Per quanto poteva vedere, quello non assomigliava all'ospedale da campo della base. Era troppo bianco e moderno.  
  
Suo fratello sembrò confuso per un momento, ma poi capì.  
  
“Beh, tanto per cominciare, sono qui perché quel coglione di mio fratello si è fatto sparare. E sono venuto qui con un aereo. Sei a New York, amico. Benvenuto in America!”  
  
Ok, questa non se l'aspettava. Era a casa? O meglio, era nel suo Paese? Non si sarebbe aspettato di vedere quella parte dell'Atlantico per almeno altri tre mesi, eppure era lì.  
  
“Per quanto? Per quanto sono stato incosciente?” gracchiò un po' attonito dal fatto di non trovarsi più in zona di guerra.  
  
“Ti hanno sparato il sedici, ti hanno trasportato qui due giorni dopo e sei stato qui, in coma, per...” guardò l'orologio, “cinque giorni e undici ore. I dottori avevano detto che ci sarebbe voluto poco tempo affinché ti risvegliassi, ma ero comunque spaventato a morte, amico.”  
  
C'era qualcosa di cui Dean avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi, ne era sicuro. Qualcosa di importante che gli stava prendendo a gomitate il cervello per richiamare la sua attenzione.  
  
La sua mente era confusa e stanca e solo il fatto che Sam fosse lì gli fece credere che, qualunque cosa essa riguardasse, avrebbe potuto aspettare. Finché il ricordo lo colpì. Forte come un pugno allo stomaco.  
  
“Cas!” disse, e Sam sobbalzò all'inaspettata esclamazione. “Cos'è successo a Cas? Lui sta bene?”  
  
“Chi? Calmati, amico, ti farai del male.” Sam gli strinse la spalla sana e Dean prese un respiro profondo.  
  
“Castiel Adams, il giornalista. Sta bene?”  
  
“Non lo so, amico.” Disse Sam dispiaciuto. “So solo che sei stato l'unico ad essere tornato a casa.”  
  
Doveva sapere cosa gli era successo, o sarebbe diventato pazzo. Così preparò uno sguardo supplichevole e lo rivolse a Sam.  
  
“Per favore, Sam. È importante. Puoi scoprirlo, o farmelo sapere da qualcuno?” Doveva esserci qualcosa nella sua voce, perché Sam annuì solo, si alzò e uscì dalla stanza stringendoli la spalla al passaggio.  
  
Dean rimase da solo con i suoi pensieri a tenergli compagnia. Era un soldato; era abituato a vedere le persone morire, a perdere uomini e donne valorosi, persone che gli piacevano e delle quali gli importava; ma questo era diverso. Non riusciva a capire perché fosse diverso, perché questa morte sarebbe potuta essere peggiore di quelle a cui aveva assistito.  
  
Come Ash. Ash era morto, – e faceva davvero male – ma la sua morte non lo stava affliggendo come avrebbe dovuto. E questo era così _sbagliato_ , perché conosceva Ash da anni, era andato in guerra con lui; e poi questo giornalista, questo sconosciuto, arriva e lui si fa influenzare così?  
  
Oh Dio, e se fosse morto? E se fosse stato ferito da qualche parte e tutta quella innocenza, - tutta quella mente libera dalle immagini estenuanti della guerra- fosse stata rovinata?  
  
Dean era così ansioso di sapere cos'era successo a Cas da star male.  
  
I 'bip' provenienti dal cardiomonitor aumentarono con i battiti del suo cuore, ma Dean non sembrò curarsene. Il panico gli assalì il petto e non riuscì davvero a ricordarsi l'ultima volta in cui si sentì così spaventato.  
  
Sam tornò dopo poco, ma a Dean sembrò una vita; come un'eternità fatta di paura, scenari spaventosi e immagini che non volevano lasciare la sua testa, nonostante lui provasse a bandirli. Al ritorno di Sam, però, Dean indossò la sua corazza protettiva per impedire al fratello di percepire la sua agitazione.  
  
Ma, ovviamente, suo fratello lo conosceva e probabilmente lo considerava un libro aperto. Non fece commenti, si sedette nuovamente sulla sedia e si passò una mano tra i suoi stupidi capelli flosci.  
  
“Tutto ciò che sono riuscito a sapere è che nessun civile è stato ucciso e le persone ferite gravemente sono state mandate a casa. Penso che Castiel Adams non fosse tra loro, perché un giornalista ferito avrebbe fatto scalpore e non ho sentito nessuna notizia.”  
  
Il nodo allo stomaco di Dean si allentò, ma solo leggermente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cas odiava quel posto. Odiava le persone, l'esercito, odiava quella contea dimenticata da Dio con il suo calore, il suo deserto e la sua guerra. Odiava il suo lavoro, il suo capo, la sua macchina fotografica. E tutto quell'odio non poteva che essere evidente.  
  
Era arrabbiato. Per lo più era arrabbiato con il mondo – nulla in particolare - ma c'era anche quella piccola parte di lui che odiava Dean per averlo lasciato lì. E tutto ciò non sarebbe dovuto essere razionale in alcun modo, ma a Cas non importava perché era da solo ora. Dean non era più lì, non avrebbe potuto distrarre Cas quando questo avrebbe avuto paura– vale a dire la maggior parte delle volte – o fargli domande sulla sua famiglia andata a puttane, o solamente fargli uno di quei sorrisetti.  
  
Dean era dall'altra parte del mondo, forse morente, e non c'era niente che Cas potesse fare. Dopo le iniziali promesse che Dean sarebbe stato bene e che avrebbe avuto solo bisogno di cure mediche, nessuno si era curato di tenere aggiornato il giornalista sulle sue condizioni. Cas non aveva mai odiato così tanto la sua professione.  
  
Perciò, sì, era arrabbiato. Se in quel momento Dean fosse stato lì, Cas sarebbe stato più tranquillo. Ovviamente, se Dean fosse stato lì, Cas non avrebbe avuto incubi in cui lo vedeva essere colpito – vetri infranti, una pallottola che spostava l'aria accanto a lui nella traiettoria, il caos che seguì, Ruby che lo spingeva per terra a pochi passi da dove giaceva Dean immobile e con una spalla fatta a brandelli.  
  
Forse, se Dean fosse stato lì, non avrebbe avuto dubbi ogni qual volta la sua mente lo riportava indietro a quel bacio. Ogni volta che immaginava quella scena diventava sempre un po' più difficile ricordarsi ciò che era accaduto, ciò che si erano detti. L'unica cosa che sapeva esattamente, in quei giorni, era che gli mancava Dean e che era preoccupato per lui. Avrebbe voluto che stesse bene e accusarlo di essersene andato.  
  
Passò cinque giorni stando seduto in fondo alle stanze, provando a lavorare e guardando distrattamente i soldati allenarsi. Cas non si sforzò più, non si mostrò amichevole con Chuck quando questo provò a scambiare due chiacchiere con lui, si sedette da solo ad ogni pasto e non parlò con nessuno.  
  
“Amico, ti senti bene?” Gli chiese Ruby una sera nella mensa facendo scivolare il proprio vassoio sulla parte opposta del tavolo. Cas le lanciò una occhiata. Tutti i commensali sembrarono insospettirsi e Ruby si sentì obbligata a rivolgergli la parola. Tutti si voltarono e i discorsi diventarono meno scorrevoli. Ottimo, sembrava che fosse al centro dell'attenzione.  
  
“Sto bene.” Grugnì infilzando una carota con la forchetta. Che cazzo era quella cosa appiccicosa? Odiava il cibo dell'esercito.  
  
“Come no, bellezza, stai bene. E io sono il presidente. Non dirlo a nessuno, sono sotto copertura.” Ruby disse iniziando a tagliare la sua carne sospetta. Una settimana prima, Cas avrebbe trovato simpatica quella battuta.  
  
“Ruby, non è giornata. Posso mangiare in santa pace?” Disse bruscamente infilando un'altra verdura e osservandola.  
  
“Amico, per te non è mai giornata. Sei Mr. Scazzo! Capisco; sei stato rapito, hai subito un grave trauma, blah, blah, blah. Ma devi fare per forza lo stronzo?”  
  
Cas poteva sentire la rabbia ribollire sotto la pelle; irrazionale, incontrollabile rabbia. Cercò di controllarla e ricordarsi che quella donna gli piaceva, ma non servì a niente.  
  
“Sì, devo comportarmi come un fottuto stronzo, perché nessuno sembra capire ciò che voglio! Voglio solo essere lasciato solo! È così difficile da capire? È una vostra caratteristica non riuscire a farvi i cazzi vostri!?” E forse l'aveva leggermente gridato, perché tutti i presenti si zittirono e iniziarono a fissarlo. Si alzò lasciando che la sedia cadesse dietro di sé con un colpo sonoro e se ne andò. Anche Ruby sembrava esterrefatta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean stava impazzendo dalla noia. Tutto ciò che aveva da leggere erano i giornalini della National Geographics, ma erano davvero troppo lunghi. Tre giorni dopo il suo risveglio, Sam tornò a casa per sostenere un esame importante. Promise di ritornare il più presto possibile. Dean gli disse di smettere di fare l'idiota e di andare a vivere la sua vita. Sam gli disse di smettere di fare il martire e che sarebbe tornato nel giro di tre giorni.  
  
  
Due giorni dopo la partenza di Sam, Dean avrebbe tanto voluto potersi strappare gli occhi. I programmi televisivi facevano schifo. Le infermiere visitavano solo due volte al giorno. I punti gli prudevano. Avrebbe voluto andare a fare una corsa, dato che si sentiva come se fosse restato a letto per mesi, ma le infermiere gli avevano detto che sarebbe dovuta passare almeno ancora una settimana prima di avere il permesso di alzarsi.  
  
Quando Sam tornò all'ospedale, nel tardo pomeriggio del terzo giorno, Dean stava dormendo. Non lo faceva a causa della stanchezza, ma piuttosto perché non aveva _nient'altro da fare_. Essere così annoiati sarebbe dovuto essere contro la legge. Perciò quando Sam entrò nella stanza, Dean trasalì e si svegliò muovendo convulsamente il braccio sano per prendersi i suoi cuscinetti.  
  
E poi sul suo viso comparve un sincero sorriso quando vide chi aveva portato con sé Sam.  
  
Jess era magnifica come sempre; i capelli biondi e ricci erano raccolti in una coda e il suo viso si era illuminato mentre andava verso Dean per abbracciarlo cautamente.  
  
“Ehi, bellezza,” disse Dean. “Frequenti ancora questo perdente? Ed è anche riuscito a convincerti a farti venire fino a New York con lui? Amico, dev'essere amore.”  
  
Jess fece roteare gli occhi e poi si sedette accanto a Dean sulla sedia già occupata da Sam.  
  
Dean avrebbe pensato che tutte quelle palesi dimostrazioni d'affetto sarebbero state fastidiose, se solo non fosse stato ovvio che quei due erano follemente innamorati. Invece, una pesante sensazione di solitudine che non aveva nemmeno riconosciuto, si fece strada nel suo petto alla vista dei due.  
  
“Quindi, Dean,” disse Jess con un tono che gli preannunciò il discorso che avrebbe fatto. Ne avevano sempre parlato. “Sei ancora single? Perché Alice sembrava molto interessata a conoscerti.”  
  
Quei discorsi iniziarono due mesi dopo il primo incontro tra Sam e Jess ed ogni volta Dean diceva di no. Jess non l'aveva ancora smessa e Dean intuì che quello era il suo modo per dimostragli che gli voleva bene. Per un breve momento si chiese se dire la verità ai due sarebbe stato così terribile. Poi scosse la testa mentalmente. Non l'avrebbe fatto.  
  
“Ma un ragazzo non può essere colpito da una pallottola in santa pace? L'essere ferito non mi dà il vantaggio di non essere combinato in qualche matrimonio per almeno un mese?”  
  
“Certo, certo.” Disse Jess ruotando gli occhi, come se essere stato vittima di una sparatoria fosse qualcosa di poco conto. Dean dovette ammettere almeno a se stesso che Sam  
aveva trovato la ragazza perfetta.  
  
  
  
  
In quel momento, a Cas non poteva importare di meno del giornale, del suo lavoro e del suo capo. Chiese bruscamente a Chuck di lasciarlo da solo e gli sbatté la porta in faccia. Guardò a malapena l'altro letto intatto nella parte opposta della stanza; si lasciò solo cadere a faccia in giù sul materasso del proprio, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di togliersi gli scarponi.  
  
Si sentiva esausto, ma sapeva che con il sonno sarebbero tornati gli incubi e cercò di resistere più forte che poteva.  
  
Si rese conto che per aver provato a resistere con tutte le sue forze, addormentarsi non fu affatto difficile.  
  
_C'è sangue dappertutto. Cas è piedi in mezzo al liquido rosso con le mani, le braccia e la faccia ricoperte da esso. Per terra accanto a lui c'è il corpo insanguinato e senza vita di Dean. Le pallottole gli sfrecciano accanto, ma tutto ciò su cui riesce a concentrarsi è Dean e il suo viso esanime. C'è un forte rumore di qualcosa che si lacera e il corpo di Dean si spezza ancora di più. Cas vuole urlare, ma il suono gli muore in gola._  
  
Cas si svegliò con un sussulto. Era sudato fradicio, le mani stringevano le lenzuola in due pugni con fatica e la sua testa pulsava per il dolore e per la paura. Dopo otto giorni ne ebbe abbastanza. Si alzò, felice di aver già gli scarponi ai piedi, e si affrettò verso la porta. Dietro di lui il sergente Singer sbuffò nel sonno, ma non si svegliò.  
  
Chuck non si trovava da nessuna parte, ma non ne fu sorpreso. Era tardi e la struttura era silenziosa. Camminò silenziosamente lungo il corridoio, aprì la porta verso l'esterno, e du sollevato dal fatto che le luci erano ancora accese nel quartier generale.  
  
Il maggiore Uriel era seduto alla sua scrivania quando Cas entrò, e quest'ultimo si prese un momento per chiedersi se quell'uomo dormisse mai. Uriel sollevò lo sguardo all'intrusione e le sopracciglia si aggrottarono quando realizzò chi fosse l'uomo nella stanza. Si, se a Uriel non era piaciuto già _prima_ del fallimento della missione, di sicuro non gli sarebbe piaciuto nemmeno ora. A Cas non gliene poteva fregare un cazzo.  
  
“Maggiore,” lo salutò sedendosi senza avere il permesso dell'altro uomo.  
  
“Sig. Adams.” Uriel disse con fastidio mal nascosto. “Cosa posso fare per lei così tardi?”  
  
“Voglio andarmene, maggiore. Smammare. Levare le tende. Abbandonare questo posto. Penso abbiate capito. E sono quasi sicuro che anche lei non mi voglia qui; quindi è nei migliori interessi di tutti.”  
  
Uriel sembrava felice, ma anche più infastidito allo stesso tempo. Era uno sguardo complicato da decifrare. Non esitò nemmeno prima di alzare la cornetta del telefono.  
  
“Colonnello Hedricksen, Signore! Parla il maggiore Uriel. Vorrei richiedere un elicottero per le 10.00 di domani mattina. Sissignore. Grazie, signore.”  
  
E così, Cas stava per tornare a casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam e Jess dissero a Dean che sarebbero restati per una settimana e Dean non poté evitare di sorridere nuovamente. La prima cosa che fece fu chiedere a Sam di comprargli dei libri, dei giornalini, fumetti bizzarri o qualunque altra cosa per tenere a distanza la noia che sarebbe tornata appena loro due sarebbero andati via. Per una volta, Sam non obbiettò e gli portò la pila di materiale da lettura più grande che Dean avesse mai visto. Inoltre, gli andò a comprare anche una PSP, per la quale si guadagnò un'occhiata stupefatta.  
  
“Cosa c'è?” chiese Sam, come se per un universitario fosse normale poter permettersi di comprare una PSP al fratello in così poco tempo.  
  
“L'ultima volta mi avevi detto che mangiavi spaghetti cinque giorni a settimana, ed ora questo?”  
  
Sam arrossì e Jess rise dandogli dei buffetti sulla guancia.  
  
“Ha ottenuto un'altra borsa di studio,” disse lei con orgoglio. “Così ora mangia spaghetti solo tre volte a settimana e di tanto in tanto riesce a comprarsi qualcosa.”  
  
“Ehi, congratulazioni, Sammy!”  
  
Sam mormorò qualcosa simile a un 'non è niente di speciale', ma Dean non avrebbe voluto sentirglielo dire. Passarono la giornata a raccontarsi ciò che Sam si era dimenticato di menzionare, come quella volta in cui aveva tamponato un idrante dei pompieri con una macchina noleggiata. Jess raccontò quella storia con tanta gioia che Dean non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere. Era da tempo che non lo faceva e, per dirla tutta, gli era mancato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cas atterrò a Philadelphia alle due di mattina, e dopo aver passato quel solito calvario dell' 'entrare nel Paese' – il che lo rese ancora peggiore del suo paese di partenza – ritirò la sua  
  
borsa e prese un taxi per andare a casa.  
  
La città intorno a lui gli era familiare, ma sembrava diversa, quasi come fosse cambiata per sempre nel giro di due settimane. Era una sensazione sconcertante, ma cercò di non soffermarcisi su mentre pagava il tassista e apriva la porta del suo appartamento.  
  
Sembrava sempre lo stesso e mentre di gettava sul letto ancora completamente vestito, pensò che fosse ora di cambiare casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
~¤¤~  
  
  
  
  
Cas era nervoso per qualche stupida ragione. Aveva visto persone essere colpite dalle pallottole, era stato rapito, minacciato e percosso, ma era spaventato per _questo_. Cosa avrebbe fatto se Dean non lo avesse voluto vedere? Cosa avrebbe fatto se Dean si fosse dimenticato di lui? Forse, per Dean, quel bacio era stato un modo per passare il tempo, o una reazione allo stress eccessivo. Probabilmente _lui_ non ci aveva pensato nemmeno per un secondo nelle ultime due settimane, il ricordo avrebbe potuto nuocergli con la sua intensità.  
  
Cas non era sicuro su come avrebbe reagito se quello a cui stava pensando fosse stato vero. Sapeva di non avere lo stato emozionale più equilibrato al momento, ma il pensiero di poter rivedere Dean, di potergli finalmente parlare di nuovo, gli diede il coraggio necessario per proseguire. Voleva rimpiazzare l'immagina di Dean che aveva nella testa – quella in cui Dean giaceva per terra – con una migliore, più viva.  
  
Cas si disse di smettere di essere così vigliacco e uscì dalla propria macchina. Anche la sua vecchia e fidata Toyota Corolla sembrava diversa, ma cercò di non pensarci e si incamminò deciso verso l'ospedale per veterani di guerra. Il nervoso non scomparve, ma sembrò calmarsi quando finalmente si mosse.  
  
Le infermiere erano amichevoli e non cercarono nemmeno di ostacolarlo quando vennero a sapere che non faceva parte della famiglia del ricoverato. Scrissero solamente il suo nome, gli sorrisero e gli indicarono la direzione.  
  
“Mi lascerete davvero entrare?” chiese, perché di solito non funzionava così. Avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi per la sicurezza di Dean o qualcosa del genere?  
  
“Non preoccuparti, bambola,” disse una delle infermiere, i suoi capelli ingrigiti erano raccolti in uno chignon. “Sei sulla sua lista di visitatori, ci ha detto di lasciarti entrare.”  
  
Cas si sentì sollevato a quelle parole, poi prese l'ascensore fino al piano giusto sentendosi meglio dopo tanto tempo. Seguì i lunghi corridoi cercando il numero della stanza e speranzoso per il futuro. La porta della stanza di Dean era leggermente aperta e le voci all'interno arrivarono fino al corridoio pulito e bianco. Cas si fermò, non volendo interrompere, e poi gelò quando sentì il proprio nome essere menzionato.  
  
“Allora, chi è questo Cas di cui eri tanto preoccupato?” La voce apparteneva ad una donna dal tono leggermente provocatorio e felice, piena di affetto.  
  
“Come?” La voce di Dean era ancora più profonda di quanto ricordasse. Rimase attaccato alla porta, curioso di sapere la risposta di Dean.  
  
“Chi è?”  
  
“E'...” Dean esitò e lo stomaco di Cas andò in subbuglio. “E' un giornalista. Volevo solo sapere se stesse bene; siamo stati rapiti insieme.”  
  
“E' un amico?” La sua voce era ancora provocatoria, ma curiosa, e Cas capì che aveva intuito qualcosa.  
  
“No,” Dean rispose velocemente; lo stomaco di Cas si strinse, il sangue gli scorreva nelle orecchie. “E' solo un ragazzo; non mi piaceva neanche tanto. Faceva troppe domande, sai? Penso che sia normale per un giornalista.” Rise; una piccola e falsa risata, ma Cas non la sentì. I suoi piedi lo stavano conducendo verso l'ascensore, qualche sorta di auto-protezione lo stava facendo scappare per non permettergli di cadere a pezzi.  
  
La corsa verso di esso avvenne in modo confuso, le parole di Dean gli rimbombavano di continuo nella testa. _E' solo un ragazzo; non mi piaceva neanche tanto_. Provò a respirare, a far calmare i suoi battiti, o a farli rallentare, – qualsiasi cosa servisse per far battere il suo cuore in modo normale – ma tutto ciò che sentiva erano quelle parole. Poi alle parole si aggiunsero le immagini: Dean che lo derideva, Dean che lo prendeva in giro per aver pensato che quel bacio fosse significato qualcosa, Dean che gli presentava sua moglie, la sua fidanzata o il suo fidanzato. Si chiese anche se Dean lo avesse aggiunto alla sua lista di visitatori per fargli quello. Per deriderlo. Il petto di Cas si era stretto e qualcosa dentro di lui si stava spezzando, il respiro si stava trasformando in piccoli ansimi.  
  
Si scontrò quasi con un enorme ragazzo dai capelli arruffati e fuggì dall'ospedale, le parole gli rimbombavano ancora nelle orecchie.  
  
_E' solo un ragazzo; non mi piaceva neanche tanto._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess lo stava guardando con troppa comprensione, come se sapesse, e lui non avrebbe potuto resistere all'idea; così andò in panico. Si bloccò, facendo finta di non sapere ciò di cui lei stava parlando, ma lei gli mise pressione e lui sputò fuori la prima bugia che gli passò per la mente.  
  
Anche dicendole una bugia, sentì le budella stringersi. Si odiò per averlo detto, e dallo sguardo che Jess gli rivolgeva sembrava non gli credesse per niente al mondo.  
  
Ma lui continuò, blaterando su quanto Cas fosse stato fastidioso e quanto non gli fosse piaciuta la sua compagnia. La sua bocca sembrò diventare amara mentre lo diceva, e forzò una risata. Suonò tesa e vacua anche alle proprie orecchie.  
  
Jess sollevò un sopracciglio, ma sembrò voler lasciar perdere la questione.  
  
Dean sperò quasi che la vera intenzione della ragazza fosse continuare a fargli domande.  
  
  
  
  
~¤¤~  
  
  
  
  
Ci volle quasi un mese affinché Dean riuscisse a camminare senza supervisione per l'ospedale. Avrebbe voluto farlo prima, ma quando il tuo fratellino si allea con i dottori per renderti la vita difficile, non c'è molto che tu possa fare.  
  
Sam lo veniva a trovare spesso, quanto le lezioni glielo permettevano. Dean gli disse di non fare lo stupido e di tornare a scuola, ma era segretamente felice per la compagnia.  
  
Quando Sam non era lì con lui, arrivò ad annoiarsi tanto da leggere lo stesso fumetto per cinque volte. Parlava di un gruppo di ragazzini che avevano scoperto che i genitori erano super criminali, e a Dean piaceva abbastanza. Il rapitore era figo e la ragazzina spaccava culi. Forse stava tornando un ragazzino senza nemmeno accorgersene.  
  
Quando non era occupato a leggere pensava a Cas, perché evidentemente si era trasformato in quel tipo di persona che si tormenta con i pensieri. Per lo più, si chiedeva perché diavolo non si fosse fatto sentire e quando il primo mese passò, si arrabbiò un po'. Però volle dargli comunque il beneficio del dubbio; non era facile mettersi in contatto con New York dal luogo in cui si trovava Cas. Si sentiva anche un po' in colpa per la bugia che aveva detto a Jess, così non poté veramente fare appello a tutta la rabbia che avrebbe provato normalmente.  
  
Si incamminò verso il banco delle infermiere e chiese se poteva usare il telefono, dato che era stanco di aspettare.  
  
“Ufficio del Colonnello Masters; come posso aiutarla?” Una voce femminile e calma rispose al terzo squillo.  
  
“Sono il sergente Dean Winchester; sto cercando delle informazioni su un giornalista che aveva partecipato ad una missione della quale ero il comandante.”  
  
“Per favore, mi dica il suo numero d'identificazione, signore.”  
  
Glielo diede e dopo alcune stronzate sull'ID e qualche minuto di ricerche al computer dall'altra parte del telefono, la donna rispose alla domanda che lo aveva fatto impazzire per un mese.  
  
“Il sig. Adams ha chiesto di essere mandato a casa circa due settimane fa, signore, e il maggiore Uriel ha accomodato la sua richiesta a causa del suo comportamento e delle lamentele ricevute da altri membri del personale nei suoi confronti. È arrivato a Philadelphia esattamente sedici giorni fa.”  
  
Il mondo intorno a Dean iniziò a ruotare leggermente, ma diede la colpa alle medicine.  
  
“Quale comportamento?” chiese, perché Cas? Si era comportato in modo inadeguato? Non aveva alcun senso. Piaceva a tutti, per quanto era venuto a sapere, e si comportava in modo tutt'altro che inadeguato. Certo, lo conosceva da pochi giorni, ma non era possibile.  
  
“E' stato rude nei confronti del personale,” disse come se stesse leggendo dallo schermo. “Ha alzato la voce con un ufficiale, si è rifiutato di partecipare alle missioni a cui era stato assegnato e ha tirato un piatto contro il muro nella mensa.”  
  
Non poteva essere vero. Non sembrava parlasse del Cas che aveva conosciuto. _Già, perché dopo tre giorni lo posso conoscere benissimo._  
  
La ringraziò, riattaccò e si diresse di nuovo verso il letto. Perché Cas si era comportato come un maniaco? E perché, dal momento in cui era tornato in America, non era passato a salutarlo? La rabbia crebbe di nuovo, e questa volta Dean non la trattenne. Lasciò che portasse via la delusione, la paura, tutto ciò che non fosse un risentimento bruciante per essere stato abbandonato.  
  
Non era eccezionale? Si sentiva abbandonato da un uomo da cui era stato baciato solo una volta, che conosceva da tre giorni e che avrebbe potuto preoccuparsi – oppure no – di lui per la maggior parte del mese. Forse Cas era da qualche parte là fuori, senza curarsi di Dean, troppo intento a infilare la lingua in bocca ad uno sconosciuto in un night club alla moda, nel quale Dean non avrebbe mai messo piede.  
  
Andiamo così, aggiungiamo anche la gelosia alla lista di sentimenti che si rifiutava di provare. Improvvisamente, non vedeva l'ora di tornare a lavorare.  
  
  
  
  
~¤¤~  
  
  
Il calore era insopportabile come si ricordava. Non poteva dire davvero che gli piacesse questo posto e quando salutò il maggiore Uriel seguendolo all'ombra, Dean si chiese perché diavolo aveva chiesto di poter ritornare.  
  
Non doveva fare alcuna escursione per un bel po' di tempo e, soprattutto, non poteva combattere subito dopo la guarigione della ferita.  
  
Per concludere, era anche sotto valutazione psicologica.  
  
“Bentornato, sergente.” disse il maggiore Uriel e Dean fece finta di entrare nel ruolo del piccolo bravo soldato. Era stato così facile smettere di fingere negli ultimi mesi ed essere solo il fratello di Sam, l'amico di Jess, semplicemente _Dean_ ; che adesso non era sicuro di come dover comportarsi. Un tempo gli veniva naturale, ma ora sembrava strano. Si sentì sdegnato per aver fatto tutto ciò che gli avevano detto di fare, per essere stato costretto a seguire gli ordini e per aver rinnegato la sua vera persona.  
  
Provò a chiamare Cas; sapete, quel ragazzo a cui non aveva pensato per due mesi. Ovviamente lo aveva provato a chiamare. La prima volta rispose la segreteria telefonica, ma Cas non lo richiamò e dopo poco il numero venne disconnesso. Dean poteva capire il perché, però. Il ragazzo non voleva parlargli. Bene. Dean non si sarebbe trasformato in una specie di stalker cercando di ottenere il suo indirizzo o cose del genere. Si faceva ancora piccolo al ricordo del messaggio che gli aveva lasciato in segreteria. Era abbastanza sicuro che se Cas non era interessato sin dall'inizio, in quel modo avrebbe chiuso la trattativa.  
  
Fu qualcosa del genere:  
  
“Uh, ciao Cas, sono, uh, sono Dean. Dean Winchester. Sai, il ragazzo dell'esercito con cui sei stato rapito. Volevo solo, sai, sapere se stessi bene e se forse potessimo, non so, parlare qualche volta. Quindi, uh, chiamami; Ok?”  
  
Dean non si era mai espresso così chiaramente in tutta la sua vita. Ma Cas non lo aveva richiamato – il che andava bene, sapete – e Dean stava oltrepassando la fase, perciò non lo considerava neanche più un problema.  
  
O almeno lo credette fino a quando entrò nella stanza sua e degli altri sergente e vide il letto vuoto davanti al suo.  
  
Come poteva mancarti così tanto una persona che conoscevi solo da tre giorni? Com'era fisicamente possibile? Dean vide il letto, tutto pulito e fatto, e la sua mente riportò a galla tutte le immagini di Cas mentre dormiva, le quali non erano molte, e poi proseguì catalogando ogni immagine che aveva di lui, punto e basta. Si bloccò all'immagine di uno dei sorrisi di Cas, ripetuto ancora e ancora, chiedendosi se uno reale avrebbe potuto essere all'altezza di quello che stava immaginando in quel momento; tutto risate e denti bianchi.  
  
“Ehm, sergente?” Dean sobbalzò, poi si voltò e si trovò danti Shurley. Sembrava sempre lo stesso, nervoso ed irrequieto. La mente di Dean lo riportò ad un momento in cui Cas era seduto e parlava con Shurley, rideva, tanto per provare che aveva ragione. Dannata mente.  
  
“Sì? Voglio dire, sì, soldato?” Sergente. _Sono un sergente,_ si disse. _È ora di comportarsi come tale._  
  
“Il maggiore Uriel mi ha chiesto di informarla che tra due ore avremo un briefing di missione, signore.”  
  
E non avrebbe potuto dirglielo lui in persona dici minuti fa? No, certo che no. Avrebbe avuto senso e gli non gli avrebbe concesso l'opportunità di dare ordini a qualcuno. _Smettila, cervello! Obbedisci solo agli ordini._  
  
“Giusto. Certo. Ok. Grazie, soldato.” Shurley lo guardò divertito e Dean si fece piccolo per la paura. Sapeva che si stava comportando in modo strano, ma non poteva evitarlo.  
  
“Signore?”  
  
“Si?”  
  
“E' bello riaverla tra noi, signore.” Disse Shurley nervosamente.  
  
“Grazie, amico.” Dean disse e sorrise prima ancora di accorgersene. Shurley sorrise a sua volta, confuso e un po' spaventato dalla cordialità di Dean e lo salutò prima di andarsene. _Dannazione, Winchester, rilassati!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cas era disoccupato; lo era da ormai due mesi. Non fu affatto sorpreso quando Zachariah lo licenziò – in verità aveva sperato che lo facesse – ma poi questo chiamò tutti i suoi amici dei giornali nemici e Cas scoprì che nessuno l'avrebbe assunto in quasi tutto lo stato della Pennsylvania. E non provò nemmeno a rimediare.  
  
Sicuramente avrebbe potuto vendere alcuni articoli - magari un'intera serie – riguardo la sua esperienza con la guerra, ma quando si sedeva non riusciva a scrivere niente. Ogni volta che ci provava restava a fissare la pagina bianca, o il suo quadernino, o il muro e riviveva i momenti passati con Dean. E le immagini erano sempre, sempre seguite da quelle parole; non importava quanto avesse cercato di dimenticarle. _E' solo un ragazzo; non mi piaceva neanche tanto._  
  
E dopo, solitamente, Cas che lanciava qualunque cosa avesse in mano contro il muro più vicino, cercando talmente tanto di non provare niente da soffocare. Non aveva mai funzionato e, durante uno di quegli sfoghi, Cas ruppe il cellulare. Quel dannato ragazzo.  
  
Anna era preoccupata. Non lo aveva detto ad alta voce, ma Cas se ne accorse dal modo in cui lo guardava, dal modo in cui gli parlava; come se fosse certa che da un momento all'altro sarebbe crollato. Cas non era sicuro che lei avesse torto, ma non avrebbe lasciato che Dean gli rovinasse _completamente_ la vita. Era sul punto di crollare ogni volta e i sogni non se n'erano andati via.  
  
Invece, nuove scene si aggiunsero ad essi: Dean che lo derideva dalla pozza del suo stesso sangue e che gli diceva quanto stupido fosse stato. A volte Dean gli faceva uno di quei suoi sorrisetti, si alzava e lo baciava con le labbra insanguinate prima di colpirlo al petto con un pugno abbastanza forte da lasciarlo senza respiro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Avete saputo di quella ragazza dell'elicottero per le evacuazioni dei feriti?”  
  
Dean era sicuro di non voler sapere di quella ragazza. La scarsità di donne nel gruppo e l'atmosfera generale della stanza gli suggerirono l'argomento del discorso che avrebbero affrontato. Sperò che Ruby fosse lì; lei era sempre in grado di gestire quelle situazioni. Comunque Ruby non era lì e lui si trovò a dover decidere tra l'intervenire nel discorso e diventare sempre meno popolare, oppure starsene in silenzio ed ascoltare. In realtà non si trattava di una vera e propria decisione.  
  
Dean non se la stava cavando molto bene dal suo ritorno. Nel gruppo si erano aggiunte nuove persone e lui non era riuscito a farsi nuove amicizie a causa dell'irritazione che provava e per il fatto che diventava brusco con qualsiasi persona gli si avvicinasse troppo.  
  
Certo, Ruby lo aveva trattato bene – si occupava bene di tutto – ma ora era in congedo.  
  
L'unica faccia familiare era quella di Shurley, il quale era seduto in un angolo intento a scrivere. Sembrava non sentisse una parola di quello che stavano dicendo gli altri.  
  
“Beh, apparentemente è una lesbica.” Disse un ragazzo, Johnny qualcosa, con uno sguardo bieco.  
  
“Amico, è ovvio.” Un altro ragazzo di cui Dean non ricordava il nome si intromise. “E' nell'esercito, per forza è lesbica.” A questo punto Dean avrebbe interrotto il discorso con qualcosa di spiritoso e disarmante che avrebbe fatto smette i ragazzi di dire cazzate, ma in quel momento non aveva idea di cosa dire. Nessuna idea.  
  
“E' sexy, però.”  
  
“No, solo se le piace anche l'uccello. Non mi spiacerebbe darmi un po' da fare.”  
  
Una forte e odiosa risata scoppiò dopo quel commento e Dean avrebbe voluto trovare una scusa per lasciare quella stanza prima che la conversazione prendesse il verso che lui si sarebbe aspettato.  
  
“Ehi, sai quel giornalista che è stato rapito?” Dean gelò. Non se lo aspettava e stava giusto per mettere fine a tutto quello quando il resto della frase lo colpì dritto nello stomaco. “Dicono sia finocchio.” Ok, _questo_ era esattamente il punto della conversazione a cui Dean avrebbe dovuto mettere fine, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato che avrebbero parlato anche di Cas.  
  
“Cazzo, è disgustoso! Fottuti succhia cazzi.”  
  
“Lo penso anch'io. Ehi sergente; non ti ha molestato o qualcosa del genere, vero?”  
  
E tutto d'un tratto, tutti gli occhi furono fissi su Dean. Anche quelli di Shurley. Il cuore di Dean batteva all'impazzata, il sudore freddo si stava formando sulla sua fronte e pensò: _è arrivato il momento. Lo sto per fare, finalmente_. Stava davvero per dichiarare di essere gay a quei puttanieri, li avrebbe sbalorditi e li avrebbe rimproverati seriamente per aver insultato Cas. Anche se Cas era un grandissimo stronzo.  
  
Era sul punto di dirlo – di dirlo davvero – ma le sue labbra si richiusero immediatamente, la sua mente ora piena di immagini che avrebbe mai più voluto rivedere, parole ed eventi che spiegavano il suo modo di vivere.  
  
  
  
  
~¤¤~  
  
_Era il suo ultimo anno di scuola, un anno d'inferno, e poi sarebbe stato un uomo libero. Tutte le persone che lo circondavano non facevano altro che parlare dell'università, del futuro e a volte si sentiva escluso. Dean non sarebbe andato all'università.  
  
Non aveva i voti adatti, la voglia e nemmeno i soldi. Suo padre gli disse che avrebbe potuto farlo assumere dall'officina della città e Dean ne fu segretamente grato; non aveva mai pensato di lavorare con le macchine.  
  
Dean incontrò Grey ad una festa. Dean non era il ragazzo più popolare della scuola, ma veniva invitato a quelle feste e le ragazze si mettevano in fila per provarci con lui.  
  
Fino a quel momento, non si era mai sentito molto allettato. Non sapeva neanche il perché.  
  
Grey lo sorprese mentre si staccava da una ragazza e si dirigeva verso il banco dove c'erano gli alcolici con l'intenzione di farle capire che non era interessato con gentilezza.  
  
Dean in un primo momento improvvisò una specie di danza per evitare le sue mani, ma in un attimo si trovò faccia a faccia con un ragazzo meraviglioso. L'idea che lo trovasse attraente lo spaventò un po', ma dopo alcuni secondi gli rivolse uno dei suoi sorrisi più affascinanti.  
  
“Ciao.” Disse lui e grey sorrise.  
  
“Ciao. Tu sei Dean, giusto?” tutto ciò a cui Dean riesce a pensare è un 'sa il mio nome!'  
  
“Sì, sono io. E tu chi sei?"  
  
Grey gli disse il proprio nome, prese un drink per entrambi, parlò con lui per un'oretta e poi si avvicinò a Dean per sussurrargli nell'orecchio.  
  
“Che te ne pare di andare in un posto meno rumoroso?”  
  
Dean non si era mai chiesto se fosse gay o no, come faceva la maggior parte delle persone omosessuali. No, i dubbi arrivarono molto, molto più tardi. All'età di diciassette anni, Dean si chiese se fosse quello ciò che gli mancava, ciò che non aveva mai pensato di volere.  
  
Grey era fantastico. I due si frequentarono, Dean imparò a fare cose di cui non conosceva l'esistenza e poi, tutto d'un tratto, realizzò di essersi innamorato.  
  
Avrebbe voluto dirlo al mondo intero. Però, incominciò dalla scuola. Il padre di Dean era in missione, Sam era in gita e lui era da solo a casa, così decise di portare Grey con sé a scuola.  
  
Grey fu più che felice della proposta di Dean e il giorno dopo ce lo accompagnò in macchina; i due parlarono e Grey tenne una mano sul collo di Dean mentre era impegnato a guidare. Quando arrivarono scesero dalla macchina e si baciarono davanti a tutta la scuola. Dean non si era mai sentito così vivo e le occhiate disgustate che ricevette si poterono considerare previste.  
  
Grey non lo chiamò quella notte; Dean non era un bisognoso e patetico sfigato e non aveva bisogno che il suo fidanzato lo chiamasse ogni sera.  
  
Quando Dean non sentì Grey per tre giorni consecutivi, iniziò a preoccuparsi. Lo chiamò e al terzo squillo qualcuno rispose.  
  
“Questo è il telefono di Grey Jones; sono Amanda.”  
  
“Uhm, ciao, io sono Dean Winchester -” Dean iniziò a dire, ma Amanda lo interruppe.  
  
“Sei Dean? Oh, merda, sono contenta che tu abbia chiamato.” Sembrò triste e spaventata e il cuore di Dean iniziò a battere forte.  
  
“Cosa...Perché? Cos'è successo? Dov'è Grey?”  
  
“Ho cercato di contattarti, ma Grey non ha salvato il tuo numero, - pensavo cel'avesse memorizzato- ma non sei sulla sua rubrica. Mi dispiace davvero tanto, Dean, ma Grey è in ospedale... è in coma.”  
  
Le orecchie di Dean fischiavano, il sangue gli scorreva forte nelle vene. Provò a capire, tentò di dare un senso alle sue parole.  
  
“Alcuni ragazzi lo hanno aspettato fuori dal lavoro e... lo hanno ridotto veramente male.” la voce di Amanda era strozzata, sembrava quasi stesse trattenendo le lacrime. Dean si sentiva confuso. “Dean, è stato un crimine d'odio. Con una bomboletta spray hanno scritto 'frocio' su un muro del luogo in cui l'hanno lasciato. Era preoccupata che avessero preso anche te; lui non la smetteva mai di parlare di te e non riuscivo a trovarti.”  
  
Dean andò all'ospedale, si sedette vicino a Grey osservando i macchinari che lo aiutavano a respirare; Amanda era dall'altra parte del letto. Lei era la sorella ed era l'unico membro della famiglia di Grey. Dean non riuscì a gestire a lungo la situazione e lasciò l'ospedale, le immagini di un Grey malconcio si formarono dietro le sue palpebre.  
  
Grey non si risvegliò più e le autorità non riuscirono ad arrestare i colpevoli. Dean capì quando potesse essere ingiusto il sistema di giustizia quando vide alcuni giocatori di football scherzare sull'uccisione di un gay e questi si fermarono solo per passarsi le dita sulla gola appena notarono Dean. Dean recepì il messaggio. Non portare un ragazzo a scuola, a conoscere suo padre e Sam o in luoghi frequentati da persone era un modo per non farlo picchiare a morte._  
  
  
  
  
~¤¤~  
  
Non poteva. Non poteva farlo. Cas si trovava dall'altra parte del mondo e non avrebbe mai avuto l'occasione di incontrare quei ragazzi o di incappare nel loro cammino in un vicolo buio. Allora Dean decise di proteggersi esalando un suono strano, come se stesse deridendo qualcuno.  
  
“L'ha fatto, in effetti. Mi raccomando, ragazzi, cercate di non rimanere bloccati in una cella con un finocchio eccitato.” _Cercate di non rimanere bloccati in una cella con un finocchio eccitato._  
  
Si pentì di essersi anche solo permesso di dire quelle parole. I presenti scoppiarono in una risata e cambiarono discorso, ma Dean rimuginò su quelle parole ancora e ancora.  
  
Aveva davvero detto quelle parole solo per paura Si sentì nauseato.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è la fine del secondo capitolo.  
> Cosa ne pensate? :)


	3. Parte 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
Cas se ne stava seduto in un bar di West Philly fissando il muro e cercando di sforzarsi di scrivere. Aveva avuto una vaga speranza che un cambio di scenario lo avrebbe aiutato a concentrarsi, ma finora era stato un totale fallimento. Almeno per una volta non stava pensando a _lui_ , solo non stava scrivendo.  
  
  
“Cas? Sei tu?” Una voce nervosa interruppe la “gara di sguardo fisso” che stava facendo con una macchia scura sul muro. Trasalì e si voltò solo per vedere Chuck, quasi irriconoscibile senza la sua uniforme, che lo stava fissando.  
  
  
“Chuck! Ciao!” Disse e ovviamente _non_ pensò a tutte le volte in cui Dean e Chuck erano nella stessa stanza. Non era sicuro di quanto potesse piacere a Chuck in quel momento, soprattutto dopo tutte quelle urla e quella maleducazione che avevano preceduto la partenza di Cas, ma Chuck si limitò a sorridere e a sedersi di fronte a lui.  
  
  
“Stai bene, amico?” Chiese Chuck appena ricevette il suo caffè. “Non sembri essere in gran forma.”  
  
  
Cas era certo di non sentirsi in forma. Non si rasava da giorni, i suoi capelli non erano tagliati ed erano sporchi, i vestiti gli stavano più larghi di prima. Il vantaggio di non avere appetito? Non si ha la necessità di comprare alimenti. Ti fa risparmiare tutti i soldi che non hai da quando hai perso il lavoro a causa di quel fottuto Dean Winchester.  
  
  
“Sì, non preoccuparti per me.” Disse Cas scrollando le spalle. Chuck lo guardò dubbioso ma non replicò. “Cosa ci fai tu qui, comunque? Sei in congedo?”  
  
  
“Sì,” disse Chuck per poi ridere nervosamente. “E mia mamma vive proprio dietro l'angolo, ma dovevo prendere un po' d'aria. Le voglio bene e tutto quanto, ma riesce a farmi impazzire.”  
  
  
Cas si stava abbastanza divertendo riprendendo confidenza con Chuck e ridendo alle sue battute nervose. Si sentiva come se non avesse riso per anni. Cas notò abbastanza velocemente, però, che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Chuck continuava a lanciargli delle occhiate, come se fosse stato sul punto di dirgli qualcosa prima di cambiare idea e guardare di nuovo il proprio caffè. Il suo istinto da giornalista non avrebbe potuto lasciare correre, così dopo la terza volta, chiese.  
  
  
“Cosa? Perché continui a guardarmi in quel modo?”  
  
  
Chuck sospirò e si grattò il collo.  
  
  
“Ok, va bene. Non sono sicuro se dovrei dirtelo – e potresti odiarmi per questo- ma non parlartene mi sembrerebbe strano, sai? Voglio dire, sei mio amico e dovrei dirti cose come queste.”  
  
  
Lì per lì Cas si sentì toccato dal fatto che Chuck lo considerasse suo amico, poi istantaneamente curioso e alla fine anche un po' apprensivo.  
  
  
“Dirmi cosa, Chuck? Va tutto bene; prometto che non ti odierò.”  
  
  
Chuck lo guardò per alcuni secondi, poi annuì.  
  
  
“Riguarda il sergente Winchester.”  
  
  
Lo stomaco di Cas si strinse.  
  
  
“Cosa ha fatto?”  
  
  
“Ha detto... delle cose. Su di te. Forse questa non è stata una buona idea.”  
  
  
“No. Andiamo, amico, non puoi iniziare a parlare e poi non dirmi niente!” Cosa aveva detto Dean su di lui? Era una sensazione fastidiosa, ma Cas doveva sapere, o i pensieri se lo sarebbero potuto mangiare vivo.  
  
  
“Io... Cazzo, non riesco neanche a dirlo.” Chuck prese un respiro profondo. “Alcuni ragazzi stavano cazzeggiando, erano volgari e parlavano male dei gay. E poi uno di loro ha chiesto se tu fossi un... lo sai.”  
  
  
Chuck gli rivolse uno sguardo dispiaciuto e Cas annuì con la testa. Non era il segreto più grande del mondo. Qualcuno lo avrebbe scoperto. “E poi ha chiesto al sergente se... se avevi provato a molestarlo mentre eravate prigionieri insieme.”  
  
  
Cas si sentiva male. Oh Dio. Oh porca merda.  
  
  
“E il sergente... ha detto... fanculo, non lo ripeterò. Ecco, lo scriverò.” Chuck prese la penna dal tavolo su cui Cas l'aveva lasciata e Cas era abbastanza sicuro che qualunque cosa avrebbe scritto, non sarebbe stato nulla di buono. Quando Chuck gli porse il fazzoletto scritto, Cas dovette farsi forza per riuscire effettivamente a guardarlo.  
  
  
Lì, scritte con la calligrafia disordinata di Chuck, c'erano le parole _“L'ha fatto, in effetti. Mi raccomando, ragazzi, cercate di non rimanere bloccati in una cella con un finocchio eccitato.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean non dormiva bene in quel periodo. Non era mai stato una di quelle persone che riuscivano ad addormentarsi facilmente, fare bei sogni su unicorni e coniglietti e svegliarsi la mattina dopo belle riposate. A Dean erano capitate troppe brutte cose per riuscire ad avere qualcosa di lontanamente simile ad un normale modello di sonno, ma in quel momento andava peggio del solito.  
  
  
Era abituato alla paura di svegliarsi nel bel mezzo della notte con la preoccupazione che a Sammy fosse successo qualcosa, o che sarebbero stati attaccati dai nemici. Era abituato ai sogni tormentati dal senso di colpa in cui tutte le persone che aveva ucciso, ogni singola persona, sfilava nella sua mente. Era anche abituato all'immagine di un ragazzo in un letto d'ospedale, spezzato e smarrito, che si sarebbe fatta strada nella sua testa se non avesse tenuto alta la guardia.  
  
  
Ciò a cui non era abituato, però, era odiarsi. Beh, non con questa intensità. L'unica volta in cui era stato orgoglioso di essere gay e di averlo dimostrato era tutto andato a puttane, ovvio, ma di certo questo non poteva giustificare niente. Nemmeno una dannata cosa.  
  
  
Quindi, no, Dean non dormiva bene. Non era affatto utile – considerando ciò che faceva per vivere – ma non se la sentiva molto di prendere dei farmaci che lo aiutassero a dormire; avrebbero solo rallentato i suoi riflessi.  
  
  
Invece Dean continuò la sua avventura nel mondo della lettura. Scoprì che leggere gli piaceva, lo aiutava a rilassarsi e a perdersi nella testa di un'altra persona per un po' di tempo. Forse c'era una ragione per cui Sam era così un saputello.  
  
  
Dean leggeva persino il giornale quando ne aveva l'occasione. Ovviamente erano vecchi dato che ci voleva del tempo prima che arrivassero dall'America, ma gli piaceva tenersi aggiornato e la connessione Internet lì faceva schifo.  
  
  
Dean stava leggendo l' L.A. Times quando lo vide. In una delle colonne del giornale c'era una foto di Cas. _Scritto da: Castiel Adams_ diceva e Dean non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla foto. Cas sembrava stanco e le guance erano un po' scavate, quasi come se non avesse più toccato cibo e ancora una volta il senso di colpa assalì Dean con forza. Cas non sapeva che Dean gli aveva dato del finocchio, ma solo il pensiero che fosse venuto a saperlo fece venire a Dean la nausea.  
  
  
Poi i suoi occhi si posarono sulla testata del giornale. _Le nostre truppe: sono i nuovi omofobi?_ Quasi si strozzò con la sua stessa lingua. Lesse tutto l'articolo, il cuore gli batteva a mille e, dopo averlo letto, si arrabbiò. Certo, si sentiva ancora in colpa, ma tuttavia era incazzato nero. Sulla pagina spuntavano parole come _cazzoni sconsiderati_ e _la spavalderia da macho nasconde bambinetti insicuri_ e Dean cercò di mettere insieme quelle parole con ciò che Cas aveva visto durante la sua permanenza alla base. I conti non tornavano.  
  
  
A Cas era piaciuta la maggior parte dei ragazzi. Dean ne era certo. Dopo tre giorni era già amico di Chuck Shurley e Ruby lo aveva affascinato fin da subito. Era sicuro che niente di ciò che Dean aveva fatto stava alla base delle parole di Cas. Poi, leggendo di nuovo le ultime poche righe, la pelle di Dean si fece calda e il suo stomaco si chiuse.  
  
  
_Lo stress è così forte; l'omofobia è un fenomeno così tenace che le persone gay preferirebbero calunniare la propria sessualità, invece di ammettere di essere diverse. La paura di ciò che il gruppo potrebbe fare supera la speranza di essere accettato per chi si è. Preferirebbero gridare “finocchio” invece di difendersi, di ammettere chi sono. Vogliamo davvero che i nostri soldati sperimentino sulla loro pelle questo fenomeno? La paura e l'odio non sono sufficienti nella società di tutti i giorni? Non dovrebbero essere in grado di fidarsi dei loro compagni con tutto il loro cuore da essere sicuri che questi gli guarderanno le spalle?_  
  
  
Cas aveva scritto altro, ma Dean non riuscì a continuare a leggere. La sua vista era offuscata, le guance bagnate e le mani gli tremavano. Non piangeva da anni, ma capì con improvvisa e fredda certezza che Cas sapeva cosa aveva detto Dean. In qualche modo era venuto a saperlo e Dean non riuscì a fermare le lacrime piene di vergogna e rammarico.  
Oh cazzo, aveva rovinato tutto. Cas avrebbe potuto fargliela pagare prima, ma adesso? Ora Dean era sorpreso che Cas non gli avesse mandato un pacco bomba.  
  
  
“Sergente Winchester!”  
  
  
Dean non aveva idea di che ora fosse, ma era abbastanza sicuro che la maggior parte delle persone stessero già dormendo. Non il maggiore Uriel, però. Non si voltò per non mostrargli il proprio viso.  
  
  
“Si, signore?”  
  
  
“Non dovresti essere sveglio a quest'ora, va' a riposarti.”  
  
  
“Sissignore.”  
  
  
Dean ascoltò i passi dell'uomo allontanarsi e cercò di combattere una sensazione di risentimento. Era familiare. Si sentiva sdegnato come quando suo padre gli aveva detto cosa avrebbe dovuto fare a sedici anni e, proprio come quando aveva quell'età, si era rifiutato di obbedirgli; solo per principio. Invece restò lì seduto, pensando. Pensando e valutando le opzioni. Passò un'altra ora prima che andasse a dormire.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il suono dei tasti che venivano premuti e dei telefoni che squillavano scomparve appena Cas chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Il suo nuovo ufficio non era tanto diverso da quello che aveva prima. Aveva una scrivania, un attaccapanni, degli schedari per i documenti – di cui non sapeva nemmeno cosa avrebbe dovuto farne – e un computer. La vista non era poi così spettacolare dato che si vedeva solo l'edificio dall'altra parte della strada, ma almeno era meglio che non avere affatto le finestre.  
  
  
Non aveva fatto domanda per ottenere questo lavoro, aveva solo presentato il suo testo sull'omofobia nell'esercito con la speranza di riuscire a farlo pubblicare ed era stato assunto dopo aver solamente fatto un'intervista. L'editrice, Pamela Barnes, aveva detto che le piaceva il suo coraggio; qualunque cosa intendesse dire.  
  
  
Intendeva dire viaggiare per tutto il Paese, ma per Cas non era davvero un problema. L'unica cosa che gli sarebbe mancata era Anna e cambiare città gli era sembrata una buona idea. Anche il suo appetito sembrava concordare con lui e piano piano stava riguadagnando il peso perso.  
  
  
Dormire, comunque, non era diventato più facile; era come se stesse vivendo in una foschia continua, tutte le sensazioni apparivano smorzate. Insonnia, disse Pamela quando lui le diede spiegazioni. Gli raccomandò di prendere dei sonniferi e Cas decise che se la situazione non sarebbe migliorata presto, avrebbe seguito il suo consiglio. Cercare di scrivere sentendosi sempre esausto non era fattibile.  
  
  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta e Cas cercò di non assomigliare a uno che stava per addormentarsi con la faccia sulla scrivania.  
  
  
“Sì?”  
  
  
Pamela spuntò dalla porta con la testa.  
  
  
“Sei vestito?” Chiese scherzosamente.  
  
  
“Perché non dovrei esserlo?” Chiese Cas strofinandosi gli occhi.  
  
  
Lei gli fece l'occhiolino ed entrò nella stanza.  
  
  
“Non si sa mai. Giusto la scorsa settimana mi sono scontrata con un ragazzo senza maglietta. Non che mi abbia dato fastidio, anzi. Aveva dei begli addominali.”  
  
  
Pamela gli piaceva. Era concisa, spavalda, sorrideva molto e non chiedeva cose impossibili. Si metteva lo smalto nero sulle unghie, le braccia erano coperte da braccialetti di pelle neri ed era tatuata. Insomma, non era ciò che saresti aspettato da un'editrice di un giornale. Era l'unica con cui Cas aveva spiccicato più di tre parole; questo perché Pamela non lo avrebbe fatto chiudere in se stesso stuzzicandolo e colpendolo fino a quando non avrebbe risposto alle sue domande. Se c'era qualcuno con i super poteri giornalistici, quella era lei.  
  
  
“Allora, ho un compito per te, bellezza,” disse salendo sulla scrivania e ignorando il modo in cui questa si mise a tremare minacciosamente. “E' una cerimonia; medaglie e altre stronzate e il capo vuole che qualcuno ci vada. Ho pensato che potresti darle una piega più interessante, in modo che l'articolo non parli solo di onore, medaglie, patriottismo e blah, blah, blah.” Lei agitò la mano con noncuranza e, per un secondo, Cas poté immaginare il modo in cui Dean avrebbe reagito a quel gesto. Soppresse l'immagine e annuì.  
  
  
“Sicuro. Di che si tratta?”  
  
  
“Per prima cosa c'è qualche persona che riceverà il Cuore Porpora – che non fa notizia- ma poi ci sarà un'unità che verrà premiata con il Valorous Unit Award, e quella medaglia è speciale. Non ci sarà il presidente, ma è speciale comunque. Tu vai lì, appunti delle belle frasi e poi scrivi qualcosa, preferibilmente con una tua opinione; sempre se ne hai una. Ti piace l'idea?” Pamela prese una penna dalla scrivania di Cas e iniziò a farla girare tra le dita sollevando un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa in sua direzione.  
  
  
Grandioso, ancora questioni militari. Tanto per cominciare, Cas non ne era un grande fan e ora tutto gli ricordava di Dean, ma con quella rubrica nel giornale era diventato famoso.  
Alla fine non era sorpreso dal fatto che Pamela avesse pensato a lui per svolgere questo compito.  
  
“Mi piace,” mentì. “Dove e quando?” Scrisse tutto, chiese altri dettagli; ad esempio chi avrebbe ricevuto il premio importante – un'unità di cui non aveva mai sentito parlare che aveva fatto qualcosa di cui non aveva mai sentito parlare – poi Pamela dovette passare al suo prossimo dovere editoriale e Cas rimase di nuovo solo nel proprio ufficio.  
  
  
  
  
Una volta un viaggio su strada sembrava una buona idea; era stato congedato con onore dall'esercito, la spalla stava guarendo bene e Sam si stava per sposare. Sembrava che tutto stesse succedendo troppo velocemente e Dean voleva prendersi un po' di tempo per riprendere fiato, per capire cosa avrebbe voluto fare adesso. Pensò di farlo guidando.  
  
  
Certo, aveva funzionato solo in parte. Era riuscito a riprendersi dallo shock iniziale per la chiamata estatica di Sam – il quale lo aveva quasi assordato con le sue grida – e ora Dean non poteva che essere felice per loro. Aveva mandato un messaggio a Sam per congratularsi, non volendo chiamarlo alle tre del mattino, e Jess lo aveva chiamato la mattina dopo pregandolo di raggiungerli. E di indossare un completo. La prima richiesta era abbastanza facile; la seconda aveva comportato alcune minacce non proprio sottili da parte di lei e molti borbottii da parte di Dean.  
  
  
Si stava abituando alla sua spalla. Non funzionava bene quanto prima e a volte non riusciva ad alzare il braccio sopra la testa, ma per la maggior parte delle volte la cosa non lo disturbava. Poteva guidare senza problemi; l'Impala faceva le fusa sotto di lui con il suo motore nuovo di zecca e la vernice che luccicava sotto il sole del Texas e dell'Arizona.  
  
  
Era tutto il resto che gli dava dei problemi. Era sempre e solo stato un soldato. Gli piaceva esserlo, una volta. Era l'unica cosa buona che gli fosse mai capitata. Era stato molto tempo prima e mentre iniziava a stancarsi del combattere, della paura, dell'adrenalina, delle urla e delle uccisioni non gli era mai venuto in mente di smettere. Era ciò che lo caratterizzava. Il maggiore Uriel non fu l'unico a sorprendersi quando Dean gli si era presentato una notte dicendogli di volersene andare.  
  
  
Non era stato complicato come Dean si sarebbe aspettato. Tutto ciò che aveva dovuto fare era stato andare da uno strizzacervelli e convincerlo che non era più in grado di svolgere i suoi doveri. Bastò mezz'ora in cui dovette parlare dei suoi incubi, delle sue abitudini del sonno e l'umore generale affinché lo strizzacervelli lo dichiarasse 'psicologicamente incapace di svolgere i compiti assegnati'. Da quel momento ci volle poco per essere congedato con onore.  
  
  
E ora Dean era un civile. Beh, a parte il fatto che non lo era veramente. Era un veterano, stava per ricevere un Cuore Porpora per essere stato ferito in battaglia e la pensione da veterano; ma oltre a quello, un civile.  
  
  
Dean decise che il viaggio su strada poteva essere considerato un parziale successo e fece ritorno a casa.  
  
  
~¤¤~  
  
  
La casa non era un granché. Era solo un monolocale a pochi chilometri dalla casa di Sam e Jess, ma gli piaceva. Era bello poter avere il proprio letto, una stanza da mettere in disordine quanto gli pareva, un forno in cui poter cucinare ciò che voleva. Significava libertà. Non avrebbe mai pensato che un affitto e le bollette dell'elettricità potessero significare così tanto.  
  
  
In quel momento Dean stava facendo del suo meglio per riuscire ad entrare nella sua alta uniforme.* La cravatta gli stava creando dei problemi e dopo averla dovuta snodare per la quinta volta decise di deridersi chiamando Sam.  
  
  
“Come lego questa dannata cravatta?” Chiese senza preamboli appena Sam rispose al telefono.  
  
  
“Ciao anche a te, Dean.” Disse Sam con tono fin troppo allegro. Il rumore in sottofondo gli suggerì che doveva essere già alla base a socializzare con i parenti di tutti quelli che avrebbero ricevuto una medaglia.  
  
  
“Sì, sì, ciao Sam. Ora, cravatta.”  
  
  
Sam rise, ma gli spiegò come fare passo a passo e dopo altre due prove la cravatta sembrava come nell'immagine che Dean aveva trovato su Google.  
  
  
“Grazie Sammy. Io arriverò tra un po', tu fa' il bravo fratello e vai a sorseggiare Martini con con le mogli dei soldati.”  
  
  
“Sicuro, coglione. Lo farò. Solo, non arrivare in ritardo, altrimenti mi arrabbio.”  
  
  
“Puttana.”  
  
  
“Fesso.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Cas aveva qualche problema con la folla in quei giorni, ma cercò di ignorare il pensiero mentre sorseggiava il suo drink analcolico fruttato – dopotutto stava lavorando – e scrutava i visi intorno a lui. Non si stava nascondendo in un un angolo, grazie mille, si stava solo... riposando. Sì, era proprio così. Presto sarebbe andato a parlare con tutte quelle persone. Sarebbe stato educato ed affascinante come era sempre stato, una volta.  
  
  
Sì, certo.  
  
  
Il suo sguardo si posò su un ragazzo sorprendentemente alto a pochi passi da lui che aveva un braccio intorno ad una ragazza bionda e sorridente. Sembrava un viso familiare, ma Cas non riusciva a ricordarsi chi fosse, così decise di concentrarsi sulla donna. Aveva un'aria felice, come se il mondo fosse il posto più bello in cui vivere. Cas non poteva nemmeno essere geloso, lei era così felice. Tutto ciò che poté fare fu sorridere leggermente alla vista di quel viso così luminoso, ma presto si rese conto di quanto fosse strano avere quel sorriso sul proprio viso.  
  
  
Qualcuno salì sul palco e Cas tirò fuori la sua macchina fotografica. Di norma, il giornale avrebbe mandato un fotografo insieme a lui, ma la prima cosa che Cas aveva fatto era stato far capire che poteva fare le sue dannate fotografie da solo quando veniva ingaggiato. Pamela aveva alzato le mani al cielo davanti alla sua testardaggine, ma le sue fotografie non erano male e apparentemente lei aveva trovato più semplice dargliela vinta che esporre un povero fotografo alla sua ostilità.  
  
  
L'uomo sul palco, che indossava una di quelle uniformi blu che facevano sembrare tutti un po' sexy, iniziò a parlare. Cas scrisse alcune frasi doverosamente, anche se erano tutte sciocchezze sul patriottismo all'interno dell'esercito e su come tutti i soldati facessero parte di una grande famiglia. In più si dilungò nel comparare i generali a padri premurosi, facendo sbuffare Cas. Il ragazzo alto fece lo stesso e gli sorrise quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono. In risposta, Cas fece una smorfia con le labbra.  
  
  
“Ed ora, signore e signori, vi presento gli uomini e le donne coraggiosi che proteggono la vostra libertà.” Disse facendo seguire alla frase un ampio movimento con il braccio e Cas sollevò le sopracciglia per l'incredulità. Gesù, dove diavolo avevano trovato quell'uomo?  
  
  
La folla batté le mani educatamente mentre delle persone in uniforme salivano sul palco. Cas scattò una foto, aggiustò le lenti e, proprio mentre stava per scattare un'altra foto, i suoi occhi si posarono sull'ultima persona che stava salendo.  
  
  
I capelli di Dean erano un po' più lunghi e il suo viso un po' più pallido di quanto Cas ricordasse. Era leggermente arrossato, come se avesse corso per arrivare lì. A Cas si bloccò il respiro nei polmoni. Era la prima volta che vedeva Dean dopo tanti mesi ed era stato sicuro che se lo avesse incontrato di nuovo, non gli avrebbe fatto effetto. Avrebbe dato un pugno in faccia a quello stronzo e se ne sarebbe dimenticato. Diamine se si era sbagliato.  
  
  
Il suo cuore iniziò a battere più forte. Lo stomaco gli si strinse in un misto di gioia e sollievo per aver visto che Dean vivo ed in salute. Una piccola e nascosta parte di lui si rilassò per il fatto che Dean stesse bene. Il suo viso diventò rosso per l'imbarazzo, però, appena si accorse del proprio viso non sbarbato e dei jeans sporchi. Dannazione. Non era questo il modo avrebbe dovuto reagire. Quell'uomo era uno stronzo; un enorme, omofobo stronzo con il cervello a scompartimenti stagni.  
  
  
Il gigante fischiò e urlò verso il palco.  
  
  
“Vai Dean!”  
  
  
Cas gli rivolse un'altra occhiata, ancora sbalordito, e pensò dovesse essere Sam. Il che faceva della donna Jessica. E l'anello che portava al dito significava che qualcuno aveva finalmente fatto la proposta. Si chiese se fosse stata Jess a farla. Poi studiò con attenzione Sam, memorizzando i suoi capelli castani arruffati e gli occhi tendenti al marrone. Non assomigliava molto al fratello. Proprio questo lo rendeva infinitamente più interessante da guardare.  
  
  
L'uomo sul palco iniziò di nuovo a parlare, urlando nomi, meriti e medaglie, ma Cas non riusciva a guardare in quella direzione. Sapeva che se l'avesse fatto, tutto ciò che avrebbe visto sarebbe stato _lui;_ così si mise a giochicchiare con la fotocamera. Mentre lo faceva, lo shock iniziale scomparve e venne rimpiazzato dalla rabbia che continuava a crescere al pensiero di tutto ciò che Dean Winchester aveva e non aveva fatto. Aggiunse anche le cose che Dean avrebbe potuto fare se ne avesse avuta l'occasione; come fare sesso con Cas per poi accusarlo di essere stato un pervertito nei suoi confronti o qualcosa del genere.  
Quando il presentatore chiamò 'Logan Ashmore', Cas non si lasciò sfuggire il discorso.  
  
  
“Il soldato Ashmore ha perso la vita durante un attacco nemico. Il suo Cuore Porpora verrà consegnato a sua madre. Signora Ashmore, salga qui per favore.”  
  
  
Lo sguardo di Cas finì inevitabilmente su Dean, ma la sua rabbia si smorzò momentaneamente alla vista della lacrima che scivolava lungo la sua guancia. Cas si trovò a sbattere le ciglia furiosamente a quella scena. Ash era amico di Dean. Era morto a causa di Cas, perché Cas valeva molti soldi per qualcuno. Il senso di colpa prese il posto della rabbia per un po' e Cas guardò la madre di Ash accettare la medaglia con mani tremanti.  
  
  
Quando Dean venne chiamato sul podio, Cas non riuscì a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Dean si muoveva un po' rigidamente, come se la folla lo facesse sentire a disagio, e i suoi occhi scrutavano la stanza come se stesse cercando qualcuno. Quando i suoi occhi trovarono Sam, questi si illuminarono e sembrò rilassarsi.  
  
  
Ricevette la medaglia, ma, appena iniziò a tornare indietro, vide Cas. I loro occhi si incrociarono e il viso di Dean si illuminò come quando aveva visto Sam. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi abbassò il viso. Lo sguardo che rivolse a Cas prima di girarsi era così pieno di tristezza che per Cas fu come prendersi un pugno allo stomaco.  
  
  
Evitò i suoi occhi, solo per incontrarne un paio castani e curiosi; Sam lo stava guardando con interesse. Cas non riuscì più a sopportare la situazione, sentì il bisogno di andarsene. Fuggì.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cas era lì. _Cas era lì._ Cosa ci faceva lì? Perché ora? Che diavolo poteva dire per migliorare la loro situazione? C'era un motivo per farlo? Se Dean fosse stato in Cas, gli avrebbe tirato un pugno e poi non lo avrebbe più voluto rivedere. Perché Cas non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi nello stesso modo?  
  
  
A Dean girava la testa. Faceva troppo caldo sotto i riflettori, l'uniforme gli prudeva e le mani gli sudavano. Tutto ciò che voleva fare era trovare Cas e provare a parlargli. Allo stesso tempo, però, voleva scappare.  
  
  
Fortunatamente per Dean, la cerimonia finì subito dopo; era un vantaggio avere il cognome che iniziava con W. Fastidiosissimo a scuola, fantastico ora. Saltò giù dal palco, ignorando lo sguardo di rimprovero che il generale gli rivolse. Sam lo raggiunse in un secondo.  
  
  
“Amico, chi era quello?”  
  
  
Eh? Di che diavolo stava parlando Sam? Dean cercò nella stanza, ma di Cas non c'era traccia.  
  
  
“Chi? Il generale?”  
  
  
“Quell'uomo; quello che stavi molestando con gli occhi. Chi era?”  
  
  
Quella frase fece concentrare Dean su Sam. Sam sembrava preoccupato e curioso allo stesso tempo.  
  
  
“Era...” E' il momento, Winchester. Non mollare un'altra volta. “Era Cas. E devo trovarlo. Devo...” Oh Dio. Ci siamo. “Devo mettere a posto le cose con lui.” Dean guardò Sam dritto negli occhi, prese un profondo respiro e quasi si strozzò con le parole che stava per dire. “ Io lo amo, Sam.”  
  
  
Le orecchie di Dean fischiavano. Le sue mani erano fredde e sudaticce e non riusciva a guardare Sam in faccia. Lo aveva detto. Lo aveva detto veramente.  
  
  
“Dean. Guardami.” La voce di Sam non sembrava sorpresa, o disgustata, o scioccata. Solo calma e gentile, come se Dean fosse un cavallo spaventato da avvicinare con attenzione. Non era poi così lontano dalla realtà, in effetti. Dean si sforzò di alzare lo sguardo.  
  
  
“Sono felice che tu me lo abbia detto, Dean. Non so perché abbia dovuto aspettare così tanto per dirmelo, ma sono felice che tu lo abbia fatto.”  
  
  
“Solo questo?” Non poteva essere così facile. Non poteva. Assolutamente no.  
  
  
“Sì, Dean. Voglio dire, lo sospettavo, ma non volevo supporre niente. Ma seriamente, non hai mai avuto una fidanzata. Mai.”  
  
  
“Avrei solo potuto avere... problemi ad impegnarmi sul serio, o cose del genere.” A Sam stava bene? Seriamente?  
  
  
“Dean. Andiamo. Ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro. Vorrei davvero parlare a cuore aperto con te in questo momento, ma hai detto che devi trovare questo Cas. Perché non facciamo prima questo?”  
  
  
Giusto. Cas. Merda.  
  
  
“Sì. Va bene.”  
  
  
Sam lo fissava, Dean lo fissava di rimando, e dopo qualche secondo Sam sbruffò una risata.  
  
  
“È andato da quella parte. Ora vai!” Disse spingendo Dean verso l'uscita. Dean si arrese ed andò alla ricerca di un giornalista incazzato che avrebbe voluto ucciderlo.  
  
  
~¤¤~  
  
  
Scoprì che Cas aveva lasciato la base. Dean se ne stava in piedi vicino all'Impala senza una minima idea di dove andare, quando Sam lo trovò.  
  
  
“Se n'è andato.” Disse Dean come saluto. Se Cas se n'era andato, allora non aveva proprio intenzione di parlare con Dean. Forse lasciare che vivesse la sua vita senza che Dean intervenisse sarebbe stato più facile. Quel pensiero fece stringere lo stomaco di Dean.  
  
  
“E vedo che tu te ne stai qui a deprimerti. Non puoi, non so, scoprire dove vive?” Sam stava facendo il sarcastico. Che gioia.  
  
  
“Non lo so, Sam. Forse sarebbe meglio se-”  
  
  
“Oh no, non provarci nemmeno, Dean! Adesso lo trovi, sistemi qualsiasi cosa debba essere sistemata e poi lo porti da me per farmelo incontrare! Non puoi mollare adesso!” Sam gli diede un pugno nel petto. Forte. E poi tirò fuori il cellulare mentre Dean lo stava ancora fissando, troppo sconcertato dalla forza delle parole di Sam.  
  
  
“Pronto? Vorrei sapere l'indirizzo di Castiel Adams, per favore.” Dean si riscosse dalla sensazione di intontimento. Come diavolo faceva Sam a ricordarsi il cognome di Cas? Quel degenerato cervellone fuori dal comune. “Uh-huh, Ok. Grazie.” Sam rimise il cellulare in tasca e poi sventolò il braccio verso Jess, che stava vagando per il parcheggio.  
  
  
“Beh?”  
  
  
“Beh, cosa?” Sam fece un sorrisetto e si spinse Jess contro appena lei li raggiunse. Spostava lo sguardo dal fratello all'altro con una chiara domanda negli occhi.  
  
  
“Fanculo, Sam, dimmelo e basta così la facciamo finita alla svelta!”  
  
  
“Dirti cosa?” Chiese Jess.  
  
  
“Oh, Dean andrà a trovare l'amore della sua vita e farà come nelle commedie romantiche.”  
  
  
“Fottiti, Sammy.”  
  
  
“Va bene, va bene. Abita al 2098 di Ocean Park Boulevard, a Santa Monica. Va'!”  
  
  
Dean fece il dito a Sam, baciò Jess su una guancia ed entrò nell'Impala. Mentre accendeva il motore sentì Jess chiedere spiegazioni, ma poi la musica degli AC/DC partì a palla coprendo ciò che la ragazza stava dicendo.  
  
  
~¤¤~  
  
  
Cas non era lì quando arrivò. La casa era vuota e dalle finestre si poteva capire che era anche buia; o al meno, era buia per quanto lo permettesse il sole della California. Dean si chiese se avrebbe dovuto aspettare o andare via, ma si era spinto troppo oltre. Sarebbe stato meglio provare, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe avuto nessuna speranza di sistemare le cose con Cas.  
  
  
Quindi aspettò, tamburellando con le dite sul volante e canticchiando _Big Balls_. L'uniforme gli prudeva e per un attimo pensò che avrebbe voluto indossare qualcos'altro. Abbassò il finestrino e si mise ad osservare i gabbiani per un po' di tempo. Si chiese come Cas facesse a vivere a Santa Monica. Rovistò nel cassetto del cruscotto, trovò uno Snickers e se lo mangiò. Si sbottonò la giacca del completo. Cambiò la cassetta che stava sentendo con una dei Metallica. Cantò _Fear of the Dark_... con la sua voce stonata.  
  
  
Due ore dopo che Dean aveva parcheggiato nel viale di Cas, una macchina entrò. Era una macchina scassata e vecchia e che sembrava fuori posto in mezzo a tutte le Toyota Prius e le auto sportive di Santa Monica tanto quanto l'Impala di Dean. Si chiese pigramente perché Cas si fosse preso una bella casa come quella e non una macchina decente. Si ricordò di quando Cas gli aveva detto di non intendersene molto di auto. Un tempo, a quella confessione, Dean si era sentito deluso. Sembrava fosse passata una vita.  
  
  
Cas uscì dalla macchina con un trench avvolto stretto intorno al corpo nonostante il calore di maggio. La parte più profonda di Dean gli fece presente quanto fosse stata stupida la sua idea. Sarebbe stato meglio se se ne fosse andato.  
  
  
Ma poi Cas si voltò in modo che Dean riuscisse a vedere il suo volto e il cuore si strinse dolorosamente nel petto di Dean. Gli occhi di Cas erano gonfi e rossi, la pelle coperta dalla barba era grigiastra. I suoi capelli era un completo disastro. Sembrava avesse pianto e tutto ciò che Dean riuscì a pensare fu _l'ho fatto piangere io._ _Sono stato io a mettere quell'espressione sul suo viso._ Doveva rimediare, se poteva. Doveva almeno provarci.  
  
  
Scendendo dalla macchina, Dean quasi gemette quando le ginocchia gli schioccarono. La testa di Cas scattò al rumore della portiera che veniva sbattuta e la sua faccia sbiancò completamente appena vide Dean. Mentre Dean si avvicinava, però, lui non si mosse. Se ne stette semplicemente lì, gli occhi lontani e le mani nelle tasche dell'impermeabile.  
  
  
“Cas.” La voce di Dean assomigliava ad un gracidio e in altre situazioni se ne sarebbe imbarazzato. In quel momento,però, tutto il suo interesse era rivolto all'uomo che gli stava davanti, ad ogni singola cosa che era cambiata in lui e quelle che, invece, non lo erano. Gli occhi di Cas erano ancora blu, le sue labbra sembravano ancora morbide, seppure fossero un po' screpolate.  
  
  
La pieghetta tra la palpebra mobile e quella fissa di ciascun occhio era diventata più profonda* e i suoi capelli avevano perso il loro splendore.  
  
  
“Dean.” La voce di Cas era fredda quanto i suoi occhi, ma non si voltò, invece sembrò scrutare Dean con attenzione come se stesse imitando esattamente ciò che l'altro stava facendo.  
Dean si schiarì la voce e questa volta sembrò meno gracchiante.  
“Posso...Posso entrare? Vorrei parlarti.”  
  
  
Cas lo guardò ancora per qualche secondo, poi annuì e fece strada fino alla porta.  
Il corridoio della casa di Cas era, beh, un corridoio. C'erano un appendiabiti, qualche paio di scarpe e una lampada. Non era molto e Dean iniziò a sospettare che quello sarebbe stato tutto ciò che avrebbe visto della casa di Cas, perché questo si girò verso di lui ed iniziò a parlare.  
  
  
“Allora, che cosa volevi dire?” Continuò prima che Dean potesse rispondere. “No, sai cosa? Non me ne fotte un cazzo di quello che hai da dire.” Il suo viso non era più bianco, ma pieno di rabbia e anche odio, forse. Dean indietreggiò. “Mi sono accettato per ciò che sono molto tempo fa. La mia famiglia mi odiava, ma io lo accettavo. Perciò se tu sei troppo codardo per ammettere cosa sei veramente, allora fottiti. Ma non permetterti di disprezzarmi.”  
  
  
“Cas-” La voce di Dean era a malapena un sussurro e Cas lo interruppe.  
  
  
“Vaffanculo, Dean. Non voglio ascoltarti. Tu...” La voce arrabbiata di Cas tentennò, i suoi occhi guizzavano mentre ingoiava a vuoto. Dean poté vedere l'umidità dei suoi occhi e tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto fare sarebbe stato abbracciarlo e non lasciarlo mai più. “Non posso credere di aver abboccato, sai?” Cas continuò con lo sguardo perso. “Non posso credere di non essermi accorto di quello che stava per succedere.” La sua espressione si fece dura. “Lascio la questione alle tue mani esperte, Winchester. Sono sicuro che saprai come occupartene.”  
  
  
Dean aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa per farsi capire da Cas, ma il fiume di parole non si arrestava.  
  
  
“Quello che non capisco, però, è come tu faccia ad amare tuo fratello così tanto, senza sconti, ed essere lo stesso uno stronzo.” Cas lo schernì. “Ovvio, anche Sam potrebbe essere stronzo quanto te. Magari è una cosa di famiglia. Magari si scoperà Jess per un po' di tempo e poi, quando avrà finito con lei, la scaricherà. Magari la sta tradendo proprio in questo momento, ingannandola senza alcuna intenzione di portare avanti il loro progetto.”  
  
  
Dean poteva avvertire il dolore nella voce di Cas, ma non gliene frega più niente. Certo, Dean era stato uno stronzo assurdo. Certo, Dean poteva averlo ferito. Ma tutto quello _non_ dava il diritto a quel bastardo di parlare così di suo fratello.  
  
  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Innanzitutto buon Natale!  
> Volevo solo dire due parole riguardo alcune espressioni o parole che ho incontrato durante la traduzione e che non riuscivo a tradurre alla prima; ad esempio:  
> -gara di sguardo fisso: non sapevo cosa fosse e per trovarlo sono finita su un gioco di Kung Fu Panda su Google Play xD. In inglese il titolo era Staring Contest e in italiano Gara di sguardo fisso.  
> -Cuore Porpora e Valorous Unit Award: il primo sono riuscita a trovarlo su internet, ma il secondo in italiano non c'è quindi ho preferito lasciarlo così per non dire cacchiate. (se sapete a quale medaglia italiana corrisponde fatemelo sapere :) )   
> -Sei vestito?: l'originale era 'you decent?' e ho scoperto che è un modo di dire informale americano.  
> -La pieghetta tra la palpebra mobile e quella fissa di ciascun occhio era diventata più profonda: alla prima non capivo cosa volesse dire dato che in inglese è The crease between his eyes had grown deeper. Pensavo ci fosse una piega sul naso o qualcosa del genere e con qualche ricerca sono riuscita a scrivere qualcosa di sensato, ma che suona malissimo :( 
> 
> Tutto qua... Se vi è piaciuto il capitolo, avete dei consigli o se vi fa piacere lasciatemi una recensione :)


	4. Parte 4

  
  
ATTENZIONE: in questo capitolo ci sarà una scena di sesso, quindi se non vi va' di leggerla saltatela :)  
  
  
  
Cas era ingiusto. Lo sapeva. Sam non gli aveva mai fatto niente e giudicando il modo in cui teneva Jess, non le avrebbe mai fatto nulla del genere. Voleva solo far provare a Dean una parte di ciò che sentiva. Voleva ferirlo. Ciò che non si aspettava, però era la pura furia che balenò negli occhi di Dean alle sue parole.  
  
“Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, Cas! Tu non conosci mio fratello!” Dean entrò nello spazio personale di Cas e il suo respiro si infranse caldo sul suo viso. Lui aprì la bocca senza sapere cosa stesse per dire, ma Dean non lo lasciò parlare. “Sì, sono stato un fottuto codardo e non ci sono scuse, ma tu non devi permetterti di parlare così di mio fratello. Mai.” Le mani di Dean erano strette in due pugni lungo i fianchi, i suoi occhi erano fissi in quelli di Cas. Come diavolo avevano fatto i ruoli a ribaltarsi così velocemente? Era Cas che doveva essere arrabbiato con Dean, non il contrario.  
  
“Io...” Cas esitò, ma per quanto avrebbe voluto, non poteva negare che Dean aveva ragione. “Mi scuso,” mormorò, e la bocca di Dean si chiuse all'improvviso, sorpreso. Cas si sforzò di continuare; il desiderio ardente di _capire_ era più forte dell'orgoglio che gli diceva soltanto di sbattere Dean fuori da casa propria. “Io solo... Io non capisco perché.” La sua voce _non_ sembrava patetica. Affatto.  
  
Dean fece un passo indietro, si passò le mani sul viso e, tutto d'un tratto, apparì stanco. Molto, molto stanco. Cas voleva veder scomparire quell'espressione dal suo viso e vederla rimpiazzata da un sorriso, dalla contentezza. Dio, perché i suoi sentimenti dovevano essere così confusi? Perché non poteva semplicemente odiare quell'uomo e farla finita?  
  
“Sì. Ok. Hai il diritto di saperlo. Possiamo... Possiamo sederci?” Dean sembrava tirasse fuori le parole con fatica, come se parlare fosse doloroso.  
  
Cas sentiva freddo. Qualunque cosa Dean gli stesse per dire sembrava brutta dato il suo aspetto – stanco, triste e terrorizzato tutto allo stesso tempo. Annuì, facendo segno verso il salotto. Osservò la schiena tesa di Dean mentre lo seguiva; era ansioso di sapere ciò che Dean avrebbe detto, ma allo stesso tempo aveva paura. Non lo aveva perdonato. Per niente. Ma vedeva che non era completamente insensibile per le proprie azioni come aveva pensato Cas e ciò bastava a soddisfare la sua curiosità. Magari avrebbe avuto una risposta.  
  
Dean sprofondò nel divano, guardandosi in torno e notando la mancanza di arredamento e decorazioni. C'erano solo un divano, un tavolo e una TV. Perciò Cas si trovò costretto a sedersi accanto a lui. Forse sarebbe dovuto andare cucina. Cas si tolse il trench e lo lanciò sul tavolo prima di sedersi. Dean inspirò profondamente e Cas si preparò a sentire qualcosa di spiacevole.  
  
“Quando avevo diciassette anni,” Dean iniziò, con ovvio sforzo. “Ho incontrato Grey. È così che ho scoperto di essere...” Dean prese un profondo respiro, “gay. È stato il mio primo fidanzato, il mio primo amore.” Le mani di Dean stavano tremando sul suo ventre e Cas dovette resistere alla voglia di prenderle e metterle tra le sue. “Era magnifico, sai? Gli piacevano i film e mi diceva sempre le citazione nel bel mezzo delle conversazioni. Lavorava in un video store; diceva che un giorno avrebbe voluto diventare un regista.” Dean strinse forte le mani e guardò fuori dalla finestra. Non aveva guardato una volta Cas da quando si era seduto; sembrava perso nei propri ricordi. “Ho fatto coming out. Non alla mia famiglia – non erano a casa - ma di fronte alla scuola. Ho pensato: sicuro, alcune persone non lo sopporteranno, ma io posso resistere. Volevo che tutto il mondo lo sapesse, sai?” Poi Dean alzò lo sguardo verso Cas, i suoi occhi erano così giovani e vulnerabili che Cas non sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi neanche volendo. Si sporse, posò una mano su una di quelle intrecciate di Dean e la strinse leggermente. Lo sguardo di Dean cadde sulle loro mani e prese un respiro profondo prima di continuare.  
  
“L'hanno ucciso. Alcuni atleti della mia scuola lo hanno trovato dopo il lavoro, lo hanno picchiato fino a mandarlo in coma e lui non si è più risvegliato. Sua sorella ha deciso di staccare il respiratore dopo cinque mesi.”  
  
Il cuore di Cas smise per un attimo di battere, il suo respiro si fermò. Prima ancora di realizzarlo, Cas spinse Dean in un abbraccio. Dean rabbrividì contro di lui, le spalle erano tese, ma nascose il viso nel collo di Cas e la sua voce si attenuò.  
  
“Non ho idea del perché non siano venuti a prendere anche a me. Ho continuato ad aspettare che lo facessero. Per tutto quell'anno ero sicuro che mi avrebbero ucciso, se ne avessero avuta la possibilità. Non mi hanno mai toccato.”  
  
Le mani di Dean erano ancora nel suo grembo, ma Cas strofinava la propria lungo la sua schiena con gli occhi che gli bruciavano. Nonostante ciò che Dean gli aveva fatto, nonostante l'avesse ferito, non poteva lasciarlo da solo ad affrontare tutti quei ricordi.  
  
L'angolazione era imbarazzante e Cas non era sicuro di poter resistere a lungo seduto in quel modo - con la vita contorta mentre abbracciava Dean - ma non riusciva a staccarsi. Non in quel momento. Non quando la voce di Dean stava sciogliendo lo stretto nodo dentro di lui, quando comprendendo riusciva a vedere finalmente le cose in modo più chiaro. Sentì le prime, esitanti note di perdono farsi strada nella sua mentre mentre Dean continuava a parlare, la sua voce diventava tesa.  
  
“Non l'ho mai più fatto a nessuno. Non li ho mai più messi in un pericolo del genere. La maggior parte dei ragazzi che ho avuto non sono durati molto, comunque, e da quando sono entrato nell'esercito non ho davvero... Cazzo.” Dean si allontanò bruscamente, quasi facendo finire Cas per terra e si alzò dal divano. “So che non è una scusa e non ho idea del perché te l'abbia detto; non l'ho neanche mai detto...” Si passò le mani sul viso, gli occhi scrutarono la stanza e non finirono mai su Cas.  
“Comunque, non importa. Ho fatto un casino, tu non mi perdonerai; bella chiacchierata.”  
  
Dean girò sui tacchi, ancora senza guardare Cas, e si diresse verso l'entrata.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean si era completamente dimenticato di come tendeva a confessare tutto quando Cas era con lui. Perché cazzo doveva fargli quell'effetto? Perché non lo aveva sbattuto fuori prima dell'enorme confessione per risparmiargli tutto questo? Questa sensazione destabilizzante di sentirsi esposto, di aver detto troppo ad una persona che lo odiava e che non voleva avere nulla a che fare con lui. Non era nemmeno servito a farsi perdonare almeno un po' da Cas, per quanto poteva saperne Dean.  
  
Certamente, Dean non aveva programmato di andare da lui per scoprirlo. Correre sarebbe dovuta essere la sua prima scelta. Se Dean non gli avesse scaricato tutto quello addosso, Cas sarebbe stato bene e Dean avrebbe potuto continuare la sua vita, vivendo come aveva sempre fatto. _Voglio avere indietro la mia vita_ gli passò per la testa mentre stava per afferrare la maniglia della porta, solo per essere fermato da una mano sul proprio braccio. Una mano tremante e ruvida si attaccò ad un tremante ed incazzato Cas, se l'espressione che aveva la sua bocca era un indizio.  
  
“Dove cazzo stai andando?”  
  
Dean resistette all'impulso di allontanarsi. Non poteva guardare Cas negli occhi, spaventato da ciò che avrebbe potuto vederci dentro. Non pensava di essere in grado di sopportare la commiserazione, la repulsione gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore e l'indifferenza sarebbe stata anche peggiore. Quindi decise di studiare il pavimento e scuotere leggermente le spalle.  
  
“Perché diavolo avresti dovuto dirmi una cosa così per poi andartene?” Cas gli stava tenendo l'avambraccio così forte da poter lasciare dei lividi. “Davvero non potevi lasciare da parte i tuoi doveri da importante sergente per pochi secondi e darmi il tempo di reagire?”  
  
Non sembrava ci fossero ragioni per cui correggere le supposizioni di Cas e il litigio lo aveva rintontito. Tutto ciò che si sentiva di fare era dormire per un mese. Sperò che Cas lo lasciasse andare presto. Scosse di nuovo le spalle, ma Cas si limitò a stringere il braccio ancora più forte, le unghie si piantavano attraverso la spessa stoffa dell'uniforme.  
  
“Cosa? Non dici niente? Per che cazzo sei qui, Dean? Perché dirmi queste cose se te ne andrai e basta?”  
  
Dean si sentì rabbrividire per la rabbia nella voce di Cas, ma quando il tono cambiò qualcosa dentro di lui si strinse dolorosamente.  
  
“A te mica importa di quello che penso, comunque. Io mica ho importanza.” C'era amarezza nella voce di Cas e prima ancora di accorgersene, Dean alzò la testa e puntò gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Il dolore scoperto, la rabbia, la confusione lo fecero parlare senza che se ne accorgesse.  
  
“Non hai importanza? È fottutamente ovvio che importi; io ti amo!”  
  
Il freddo attraversò le braccia di Dean, la nausea si agitò nel suo stomaco. Se prima si era sentito esposto, quello era niente in confronto a come si sentiva adesso. Non poteva credere di averlo davvero detto.  
  
Aspettare che Cas glielo rinfacciasse, che lo deridesse, fu una delle cose più dolorose che Dean avesse mai fatto. Cas non rise, però. Invece, ritirò la mano e si bagnò le labbra. La confusione era l'emozione predominante nei suoi occhi, in quel momento.  
  
“Ma... all'ospedale. Avevi detto... Dean, avevi detto che ero un uomo qualunque, che non ti piacevo neanche.” La voce di Cas era piccola, ferita e Dean allungò una mano e ne prese una dell'altro con una presa ferma. Come diavolo aveva fatto Cas a sentirlo? A Dean sembrò che Cas sapesse ogni cosa brutta che avesse mai fatto, che avesse mai detto. Almeno questa questione si era risolta facilmente.  
  
“Ho mentito, Ok? Una totale, completa bugia. A Jess ho detto così perché ero andato in panico, mi guardava come se sapesse... E probabilmente era così, data la reazione di Sam.” Aggiunse con fare pensieroso, rivolto più a se stesso che a Cas. Hmm.  
  
Cas sembrava diviso tra rabbia e compassione ora, e Dean sperava di scendere da quella montagna russa fatta di emozioni al più presto. Era esausto e tutto ciò che aveva fatto era stato parlare molto. Poi Cas sembrò sorpreso, come se avesse appena realizzato qualcosa.  
  
“Aspetta. L'hai detto a Sam?” Infine, finalmente strinse la mano di Dean e la speranza risplendette in lui.  
  
“Sì. Quando mi ha chiesto chi fossi, io... Io gli ho in qualche modo detto di essere innamorato di te,” mormorò Dean. “Senti. Lo so che mi odi. Hai tutte le dannate ragioni per farlo. Volevo solo... Volevo solo chiedere scusa. Penso che andrò, ora.”  
  
Dean lasciò la mano di Cas, aspettandosi che questo avrebbe fatto lo stesso, ma la presa di Cas si fece anche più forte.  
  
“Mi ami?” Il lampo di speranza in Dean si fece più grosso. A Cas non sembrava dispiacesse l'idea.  
  
“Sì, Cas, ti amo. So che non ha senso. Voglio dire, abbiamo passato, quanto? Tre giorni insieme in tutto. Eppure, ti amo.”  
  
Cas annuì guardando la propria mano tra quella di Dean, le ciglia nascondevano i suoi occhi alla vista di Dean.  
  
“Dovrei odiarti,” disse con tono lieve. “Però, non penso di averlo mai fatto. Ero incazzato nero, certo, ma... non ti odiavo.” Alzò lo sguardo verso Dean. “Penso di amarti anch'io, Dean. Penso di amarti da molto tempo.”  
  
Dean non stava più respirando. Il battito del suo cuore gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Era assolutamente al corrente della mano di Cas nella sua, delle labbra di Cas che formavano la parola _amo._ Prima ancora di accorgersene, Cas lo stava spingendo giù, premendo le loro labbra insieme; la sua mano libera scivolò sul fianco di Dean. Dean sorrise sulle sue labbra, portò la propria mano libera sulla schiena di Cas e lo spinse contro di sé eliminando il poco spazio rimasto tra loro. Poteva richiamare alla mente in modo fioco il loro bacio nella cella, prima che venissero interrotti, ma questo era completamente diverso. Questo era perdono.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sentire le labbra di Dean sulle sue, le sue mani sul proprio corpo fece rilassare Cas. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di quanto fosse stato teso fino a quando sentì i muscoli delle spalle sciogliersi e il respiro uscire lentamente in un unico e lungo sospiro.  
  
Restarono così per pochi secondi, labbra contro labbra, la bocca di Dean stirata in un piccolo sorriso e il cuore di Cas che batteva un po' più veloce del normale, finché qualcosa cambiò nell'aria. Cas mosse le labbra su quelle di Dean e la morbida e tiepida barba lo fece rabbrividire. Dean emise un piccolo suono, premendo la mano contro la schiena di Cas e aprendo le labbra; la sua lingua sgusciò fuori. Cas gli andò incontro: il calore caldo e umido della bocca di Dean lo avvolse mentre lui la esplorava, accarezzando, leccando e mordendo il labbro inferiore di Dean, facendolo ridacchiare e mordere di rimando.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto si divisero per riprendere aria; gli occhi di Cas si spostarono sulle labbra di Dean, molestate e bellissime. Si sporse ancora una volta per un altro veloce bacio prima di strattonare la mano di Dean, ancora intrecciata con la sua. Ora sapeva ciò che voleva.  
  
“Dai. Ti faccio vedere la camera da letto.”  
  
Dean sembrò più che disposto a seguirlo, così Cas gli fece strada lungo le scale, oltre il suo ufficio e poi nella stanza. Al suo interno non c'era nient'altro che un letto e un comodino e Cas passò un momento a esaminare l'aria triste che aleggiava nella sua stanza, prima di essere distratto dalla lingua di Dean sul proprio collo. Dean si era messo dietro di lui, il suo petto caldo contro la sua schiena e le mani scivolarono sotto le sue braccia per poter accarezzargli petto attraverso la stoffa della camicia. Il lieve raschiare della barba contro barba generò brividi di desiderio in tutto il suo corpo, il suo pene si induriva nei jeans.  
  
In risposta il rigonfiamento nei pantaloni di Dean sfregò contro il suo culo, la sua lingua trovò l'orecchio di Cas.  
  
“Come vuoi farlo, Cas?” Dean mormorò posando una mano calda sul pene di Cas, strofinando una volta, due volte facendo formare un gemito nella gola di Cas e questo lasciò cadere la testa indietro sulla spalla di Dean.  
  
Non c'erano dubbi. Cas sapeva esattamente ciò che voleva.  
  
“Te. Dentro di me.” Gracchiò quando Dean schiacciò il polso contro la punta del pene di Cas attraverso i pantaloni. Lui spinse i fianchi indietro, facendo ansimare Dean.  
  
“Sì,” disse Dean, senza fiato, contro il suo orecchio. “Sì, penso di poterlo fare.” Senza nessun avvertimento Dean fece voltare Cas, lo baciò ancora una volta e poi attaccò i bottoni della sua camicia con forza non necessaria con la lingua in mezzo ai denti ed un'adorabile rughetta dovuta alla concentrazione tra i suoi occhi. Cas guardò, paralizzato, mentre Dean lottava per aprire la camicia, imprecando sottovoce e quasi sul punto di strapparla. Era colpito da quanto gli fosse mancato Dean ed improvvisamente non riuscì ad aspettare un minuto di più per baciarlo nuovamente.  
  
Tirò Dean dai risvolti sul fronte dell'uniforme, catturando la sua lingua tra i denti e mordicchiandola leggermente mentre gli toglieva la giacca, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento. Questa colpì il pavimento producendo un po' più rumore di quanto una giacca normale avrebbe fatto, ma le medaglie e i bottoni di metallo tintinnarono contro il pavimento di legno. Succhiò la lingua di Dean nella sua bocca appena iniziò a lavorare la camicia del completo, togliendo facilmente i bottoni dalle asole prima di passare ai polsini.  
  
Poi dovette fermare il bacio ed effettivamente guardare ciò che stava facendo e Dean prese il gesto come un invito a leccare l'orecchio di Cas, succhiare la pelle sul collo, mordicchiare l'avvallamento sulla gola. Tutto quello era molto distraente e Cas dovette provare diverse volte per riuscire a sbottonare i polsini. Dean che provava a mettergli le mani addosso non aiutava di certo. Alla fine ci riuscì, però, e come la camicia bianca raggiunse la giacca blu notte sul pavimento, Cas fu di nuovo di fronte alla vista di un Dean Winchester mezzo nudo.  
  
Il suo sguardo si posò immediatamente sulla cicatrice che stava ancora guarendo sulla spalla di Dean, la pelle sembrava rosea e tenera. Quella cicatrice deturpava la pienezza dei muscoli delle spalle di Dean; era un irregolare tondo che faceva ricordare il loro passato. In qualche modo, rese la situazione più reale per Cas, che passò gentilmente la punta di un dito sulla cicatrice, incontrando lo sguardo di Dean quando alzò gli occhi.  
  
Dean gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso.  
  
“Mi sei mancato, Cas.” disse, stringendo la presa sulla camicia mezza aperta dell'altro con più gentilezza, questa volta.  
  
“Sì,” mormorò Cas, aiutando Dean a togliersi la camicia. “Sì, mi sei mancato anche tu.” In seguito Cas decise che era ora di sentire la sensazione della pelle su altra pelle, e prese Dean dalla cintura; il petto di Dean era schiacciato, finalmente, contro il proprio senza nulla tra loro.  
  
Solo sentire Dean così vicino, così nudo, fece gemere Cas. Diventò rosso per il suono che emise, ma Dean non commentò; si avvicinò solo di più, baciandogli la spalla prima di inspirare tra i capelli dietro il suo orecchio. Cas fremette quando Dean fece un grosso respiro, il petto che si ingrossava contro quello di Cas, e fece scorrere le mani lungo la sua schiena.  
  
Le dita di Dean si intrufolarono oltre il bordo dei jeans di Cas, lambendo l'elastico dei suoi boxer e lui si spinse ancora di più contro Dean, portando le loro erezioni insieme in un'unica e rude spinta. Quella volta fu il turno di Dean a gemere, il suono attutito dalla pelle di Cas. Le dita di Dean affondarono nella pelle del sedere di Cas, tenendolo fermo mentre spingeva i fianchi ancora e ancora; la frizione era buona, ma non abbastanza.  
  
In qualche modo si fecero strada fino al letto, le lenzuola scivolarono contro la loro pelle quando atterrarono come un ammasso intrecciato: le loro labbra erano nuovamente pressate insieme, le mani vagavano. Cas provò a togliere i pantaloni di Dean nello stesso momento in cui questo cercava di abbassare la zip dei jeans di Cas, e le loro fronti si scontrarono quasi dolorosamente.  
  
“Ok, penso andrebbe meglio se solo...” Dean disse, iniziano a togliersi da solo i pantaloni. Per quanto Cas si sarebbe divertito a togliergli lui stesso i vestiti, dovette accettare. Così era probabilmente molto, molto più facile. Più facile significava rimanere nudi più presto, il che era perfetto, così decise di tenere gli occhi fissi su Dean che si spogliava mentre lui iniziò a disfare le stringhe delle scarpe e a liberarsi delle calze.  
  
_Era_ più veloce, e presto Dean si coricò sul letto di Cas, completamente nudo. Cas si prese un momento per apprezzare la visione.  
  
Dean non aveva perso muscoli dall'ultima volta in cui Cas ricordava di aver visto Dean senza vestiti. Le sue braccia e il petto erano tonici, la pelle coperta di lentiggini e abbronzata. Oziosamente, Cas si chiese come diavolo avesse fatto a trovare il tempo per abbronzarsi in una zona di guerra mentre memorizzava l'arco delle sue gambe, la glabra linea dei suoi fianchi, la durezza arrossata del suo pene.  
  
“Hai intenzione di stare lì a guardare per tutto il giorno?” Chiese Dean, i suoi occhi scivolavano altrettanto avidamente sulla figura di Cas. Cas arrossì a tale esame accurato, ma dalla passione negli occhi di Dean si capiva quanto apprezzasse ciò che vedeva. Il modo pigro in cui Dean si era abbandonato sulle lenzuola era incredibilmente eccitante e sentì il proprio cazzo fare un balzo a quella vista. Lo sguardo di Dean fu attirato da quella contrazione, e si leccò le labbra.  
  
“Coricati, Cas,” grugnì, e Cas non vide altre alternative oltre all'obbedire, con gli occhi incollati a quelli di Dean.  
  
Dean rotolò sopra di lui, spinse giù i fianchi una volta facendo scorrere insieme i loro cazzi e poi iniziò a lasciare una scia di baci lungo il petto di Cas. Succhiò forte uno dei suoi capezzoli, facendolo inarcare sul letto e lasciando che il piacere si concentrasse tutto nel suo ventre. Ansimando, Cas posò una mano sulla testa di Dean, tenendolo delicatamente al suo posto e pregandolo senza parole di non fermarsi. Dean si spostò sull'altro capezzolo, leccandolo prima di graffiarlo leggermente con i denti.  
  
Il suono che uscì da Cas si poteva comparare ad un miagolio, ma era troppo distante con la mente per dargli importanza. Il pene di Cas era bagnato ora, il liquido preseminale segnò una linea lungo la sua pancia e quella di Dean, e non riuscì ad evitare di far scattare in alto i fianchi quando questo gli succhiò forte anche l'altro capezzolo.  
  
Dean ridacchiò, le vibrazioni fecero miracoli al suo capezzolo prima che lui si spostasse più in basso; le labbra tracciarono le linee dello stomaco di Cas, le curve dei suoi fianchi, la lingua lasciò una striscia di umidità al passaggio. La barba graffiò il pene dolorante di Cas – le sensazione diventò quasi insopportabile per lui – e poi lo prese in bocca senza preavviso.  
  
Il caldo e stretto calore che lo avvolse all'improvviso lo fece gridare dallo shock, le dita afferrarono inutilmente i capelli troppo corti di Dean, i fianchi scattarono verso l'alto dal letto prima che Dean li spingesse giù. Non si rese nemmeno conto di stare parlando, che sentì le sue stesse parole.  
  
“Oh Dean, sì, sì, non fermarti, non fermarti mai, _per favore._ ”  
  
Le sue parole sembrarono avessero incitato Dean perché questo succhiò più forte, prese Cas più in profondità, la lingua premette malvagiamente sull'apertura quando tornò su. Cas sentì il suo orgasmo crescere come un'onda d'alta marea e quando Dean si abbassò per accarezzare gentilmente i suoi testicoli con un dito calloso, passò il limite. Venne con un grido, senza avviso, riempiendo la bocca di Dean con spessi schizzi di seme; i talloni affondarono nel materasso mentre i suoi fianchi scattarono.  
  
Dean ingoiò intorno a lui e il pene di Cas si contrasse con un'ultima fuoriuscita di sperma prima di ricadere sul materasso, sfinito. Era il miglior orgasmo che avesse provato da anni, ma una parte di lui non riuscì a non intristirsi per il fatto di non essere venuto con Dean dentro di sé.  
  
  
  
  
Dean si passò la lingua sui denti, assaporando Cas, e sorrise – un sorriso genuino. Guardò il viso di Cas, tutto rilassato e beato, e iniziò a ripulire tutto ciò che non era riuscito ad ingoiare con piccole e maliziose lappate. Cas gemette quando Dean passò la lingua sul suo pene troppo sensibile e abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui.  
  
“Dean, vieni qui”, disse con voce grattante, poi alzò una mano per strattonare la spalla di Dean. Lui aveva altre idee, però, e si limitò a baciare il palmo della mano di Cas prima di ritornare a leccargli le ossa dei fianchi.  
  
Dean amava i fianchi di Cas, decise. Erano un'opera d'arte, tutti forme graziose e pelle tirata e Dean avrebbe continuato volentieri a leccarli per sempre. Leccò una lenta ed umida striscia dal punto in cui l'anca di Cas si univa alla coscia fino al suo stomaco pallido e piatto, per poi ricominciare daccapo dall'altra anca. Cas iniziò a contorcersi quando Dean si mise a succhiare la pelle sull'osso, lasciando dei tenui lividi come una scia di baci.  
  
Decidendo che il suo pene avrebbe preso fuoco da un momento all'altro per la mancanza di contatto, Dean portò una mano verso esso – senza fermare il suo viaggetto lungo il fianco di Cas nemmeno per un secondo – e lo massaggiò una volta, due volte, tre volte, prima di doversi fermare.  
  
“Dean, lascia che...” Cas iniziò, ma prima che potesse finire, Dean aveva in bocca uno dei suoi testicoli, succhiandolo leggermente e la frase finì in un gemito.  
  
Dean lasciò il proprio pene e portò le mani ad aprire le cosce di Cas, spingendo le sue gambe in alto contro il proprio petto, esponendolo. Non che fosse contrario all'idea che Cas lo aiutasse, magari ricambiandogli il favore, ma aveva un piano e intendeva portarlo a termine. L'aveva provato solo una volta, ma sapeva quanto fosse bello. Voleva farlo per Cas.  
  
Accarezzando dolcemente l'interno delle cosce di Cas con le mani, leccò di nuovo i suoi testicoli, poi si spostò più in basso; la lingua premette sul punto sensibile dietro essi e Cas fece un suono strozzato e desideroso.  
  
“Dean, Dean, sì, Dean, oh, Dean.” Cas iniziò a parlare senza sosta mentre Dean si spostava ancora più in basso, con la lingua disegnava dei cerchi intorno al bordo roseo del buco di Cas, le mani erano salde sui suoi stinchi per tenerlo fermo. Leccò la fessura del culo di Cas, assaggiandolo, poi spinse leggermente contro l'apertura con la lingua per testare la resistenza.  
  
Cas era già rilassato per il suo orgasmo - remissivo ed arrendevole - e quando Dean spinse dentro la sua lingua trovò poca resistenza, arricciandola contro al bordo mentre la tirava fuori. Cas _gridò_ , le mani si chiusero in due pugni attorno alle lenzuola e le nocche si sbiancarono quando provò a restare fermo. Dean si allontanò per guardarlo e notò che il suo pene stava iniziando di nuovo a indurirsi, anche se lentamente.  
  
“Cazzo, non provare e a fermarti”, grugnì Cas, e Dean scoppiò a ridere. Non riusciva davvero a crede di essere lì, che quello era _Cas_. Chi poteva giudicarlo per essersi preso una pausa?  
  
Apparentemente Cas, se il dimenarsi fosse stato un punto da cui cominciare, e Dean si arrese: abbassò di nuovo la testa tra le gambe di Cas. Rinfilò la lingua senza preamboli, leccando, spingendo dentro, rendendo Cas bagnato e rilassato. Ogni volta che ritirava la lingua, si accertava di insistere sull'orlo sensibile, facendo gemere Cas ogni singola volta.  
  
Era quasi dolorosamente eccitante essere capace di fargli questo. Certo, Dean aveva già fatto questa cosa in precedenza, ma non era mai stato così. Neanche lontanamente. Godette di ogni mugolio, ogni brivido che arrivava da Cas, ignorando la propria erezione in favore di far sentire Cas il meglio possibile.  
  
“Dean, per favore, ho bisogni di averti dentro, per favore, per favore, per favore”, mormorò Cas, pregando. Dean non aveva bisogno di farselo ripetere due volte.  
  
“Sì, si sono io qui con te, Cas, sono qui con te”, disse ritirandosi; la mancanza di contatto lo fece sentire stranamente freddo. Lasciò andare le gambe di Cas, lasciandole cadere di nuovo sul materasso e iniziò a cercare nella stanza qualcosa che assomigliasse ad un tubetto di lubrificante. Non ne trovò.  
  
Appena si girò, vedere Cas lo fece quasi venire sul momento. Le sue labbra erano rosse e spaccate a causa dei suoi morsi, il suo petto era lucido per il sudore, le sue gambe erano aperte giusto per permettere a Dean di mettersi tra esse. Il suo respiro usciva in brevi ansimi, le mani non lasciavano la presa sulle lenzuola e il suo pene era rosso e bagnato ancora una volta. I suoi occhi erano fissi in quelli di Dean, le pupille dischiuse per la lussuria e le palpebre abbassate.  
  
“Nel bagno alla fine del corridoio”, disse, sapendo esattamente ciò che Dean stava cercando. “Fa' in fretta.”  
  
Dean fece in fretta. Ritornò in tempo record con un tubetto di lubrificante e un pacchetto di preservativi stretti saldamente nelle mani e non perse tempo a ritornare sul letto, solo per toccare Cas. Una piccola e disperata parte di lui pensava che se avesse smesso di toccarlo troppo a lungo, Cas sarebbe scomparso.  
  
Cas mollò la sua presa ferrea sulle lenzuola, prese il pacchetto di preservati e ne tirò fuori uno. Quando Cas gli toccò il pene, Dean gemette e i fianchi scattarono nella sua presa mentre gli srotolava il preservativo addosso. Cas lo strinse attraverso il lattice, i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Dean. L'amore misto al piacere che vide lì dentro gli strappò il respiro dai polmoni, e Dean non potò farci niente: dovette di nuovo baciare Cas.  
  
Il bacio era animato, impacciato; più denti che lingua. Era la cosa più eccitante del mondo.  
  
“Andiamo, Dean. Finirò per scoppiare”, mormorò Cas contro le sue labbra.  
  
“Sì. Sì. Giusto.” Dean si staccò a forza dalle labbra di Cas, lo spinse di nuovo giù sul materasso e si posizionò tra le sue ginocchia. Si allungò verso l'alto e prese un cuscino. Cas sollevò i propri fianchi in modo che Dean potesse metterlo sotto di lui e poi, finalmente, prese il lubrificante e lo aprì con uno 'snap'.  
  
Il liquido era freddo contro il palmo accaldato di Dean e questo mandò un brivido di anticipazione lungo la sua schiena. Bagnò le dita della mano destra – posando il tubetto mentre si abbassava - e le dita toccarono il buco di Cas. Il primo dito entrò con facilità – la combinazione di saliva e lubrificante rendevano liscio l'interno – e Cas gemette per il sollievo.  
  
“Sì”, sospirò allargando ancora di più le gambe per dare a Dean migliore accesso.  
  
Dean aggiunse un secondo dito quasi immediatamente, impostando un ritmo lento mentre sforbiciava e allargava, aprendo Cas sempre di più. Aspettò fin quando un terzo dito riuscì a farsi strada facilmente e poi arricciò le dita e _spinse_. Cas sobbalzò dal letto con un ansimo, la gola si muoveva, ma senza far uscire alcun suono.  
  
A Dean fece pena, così tirò fuori le dita e procedette nel lubrificare il proprio pene. Le sue dita tremavano per il bisogno, e il tubetto gli scappò dalle dita quando cercò di aprirlo. Infine riuscì ad aprire il tappo, ad aggiungere altro lubrificante sulle sue dita, a spalmarlo sul suo pene, ed eccolo lì, sollevato sulla braccia sopra Cas con il cazzo che premeva contro il buco rosa e gonfio di Cas e con il sudore che gli scivolava lungo la schiena. I loro occhi si incontrarono, Cas annuì e Dean spinse in avanti, in modo dolorosamente lento.  
  
La testa di Cas premette contro il materasso, gli occhi si chiusero quando la punta del pene di Dean sorpassò il bordo del buco, riempendolo. Dean rallentò ancora di più, non volendo far del male a Cas; mai. Il calore e la strettezza attorno al suo pene stavano facendo impazzire Dean, il desiderio di sbattere i fianchi avanti era quasi irresistibile, ma restò immobile ad aspettare l'autorizzazione di Cas.  
  
Dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità, Cas annuì col capo e Dean spinse in avanti, studiando il suo viso per qualunque segno di dolore. Non ne trovò, e poi si trovò lì. Completamente dentro, circondato dal calore di Cas, dalla sua strettezza. Si fermò un'altra volta, aspettò che Cas riaprisse gli occhi e poi uscì quasi del tutto – i muscoli interni di Cas lo tenevano stretto – e poi spinse di nuovo con più forza. Immaginò di avergli sfiorato la prostata dato che i fianchi di Cas si sollevarono e le sue cosce lo strinsero più forte.  
  
Il ritmo si ruppe da quel momento; Cas gli andava incontro spinta dopo spinta e suoni piccoli e rotti cadevano dalla sua bocca, andandosi a mischiare con i gemiti di Dean. Dean non avrebbe resistito a lungo – non dopo tutto quello – così portò una mano in mezzo a loro, circondò con essa il pene di Cas e iniziò a lavorarlo insieme alle sue spinte.  
  
“Merda; Dean, sto per...”, iniziò a dire Cas mentre i suoi muscoli si stringevano attorno al pene di Dean quando venne per la seconda volta; qualcosa di umido e caldo schizzò nella mano di Dean e sul suo stomaco, e tutto quello fu abbastanza. L'orgasmo di Dean proruppe, violento e _bellissimo._ Si sentì pulsare dentro Cas, imprecando contro il preservativo per un secondo prima che l'estasi per un bell'orgasmo lo sopraffacesse e lo facesse crollare su Cas; il pene pulsava ancora dentro di lui.  
  
Cas era allo stesso modo sfinito, ma Dean non voleva davvero schiacciarlo; così dopo pochi secondi rotolò di fianco, uscendo da lui nel movimento. Srotolò il preservativo, lo lanciò in direzione del cestino e si mise al fianco di Cas; le dita passarono sopra lo seme di Cas nel momento in cui allungò un braccio per abbracciarlo. Cas rilasciò un suono di contentezza e fece passare il braccio sotto il collo di Dean, tirandoselo più vicino.  
  
Dean gli baciò la clavicola pigramente.  
  
“Sai, probabilmente dovremmo darci una lavata”, mormorò, contraddicendo le sue stesse parole tirando su il piumone con le dita dei piedi per poi prenderlo con le mani e metterlo sopra loro.  
  
“Sì”, mormorò Cas. “Dopo.” Dean avrebbe potuto accettare.  
  
  
  
  
Lo squillo di un cellulare svegliò Cas dalla miglior dormita che aveva fatto da mesi, se non anni. Era uno di quei vecchi telefoni; poteva dirlo anche se provava a nascondere la testa nella spalla dell'uomo sdraiato accanto a lui. Uno di quelli in cui non potevi mettere una suoneria, solo piccoli 'bip' in diverse combinazioni e senza suoneria. Quando la pelle calda sotto il suo mento si spostò rudemente, qualche parte della sua mente gli disse che avrebbe dovuto sapere che Dean aveva un cellulare vecchio. Si rifiutò di aprire gli occhi mentre sentiva Dean frugare nella stanza e inalò il profumo delle lenzuola. Quel letto non era mai stato così accogliente.  
  
“Sì?” La voce di Dean era rauca e stanca. Sexy. Cas origliò senza vergogna. “Oh, ciao Sammy.” Una pausa. “No, no. Sto bene. Sì. Sì, l'ho trovato. Sam, è andata benissimo; per quale ragione pensi che non abbia chiamato? Sì, significa quel che pensi. Perché, vuoi i dettagli? Non l'avrei mai detto. Sì, sto davvero bene, Sam. Ti chiamo dopo, ok? Ok. Ciao.”  
  
Il letto sprofondò appena Dean si rimise sotto le coperte, accoccolandosi a Cas.  
  
“Stai bene?” Mormorò Cas contro la sua pelle quando si furono di nuovo sistemati.  
  
“Sì, Cas. Sto benissimo.” Cas sentì Dean baciarlo sulla fronte e si addormentò nuovamente.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi dopo un po' di tempo.  
> Mi auguro che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto :)  
> Mi ricordo ancora l'imbarazzo che provavo ne tradurlo haha


	5. Epilogo

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean stava impazzendo come non era mai successo. Se qualcuno l'avesse detto, sarebbe stato nel torto. Dean era perfettamente calmo e composto. Perché non sarebbe dovuto esserlo? Non aveva mica smarrito gli anelli o altro. Sapeva esattamente dov'erano. Erano nel cruscotto dell'Impala. Ne era sicuro al 100%.  
  
  
“Porca puttana!” Non erano nel cruscotto dell'Impala. Ok. Non stava impazzendo. Erano nel comodino. Ora ne era certo. Già, era così. Scattò all'interno, imprecando contro le scarpe eleganti che lo rallentavano. Passando incontrò Cas in cucina, vestito con un completo nero e pronto per andare.  
  
  
“Cazzo!” Non erano nel comodino. Lubrificante, ricette, qualche vecchio preservativo, un libro. Niente anelli. Dove cazzo aveva messo quei fottuti anelli? Stava frugando tra le lenzuola quando Cas entrò nella stanza con uno sguardo divertito. Dean non capiva perché fosse divertito, dato che aveva mandato tutto a scatafascio. Ora Sam non avrebbe potuto sposare Jess, Jess avrebbe ucciso Dean, e a questo punto Cas non sarebbe più stato tanto divertito.  
  
  
“Dean. Non hai perso gli anelli”, disse Cas con un ampio sorriso e gli occhi luccicanti.  
  
  
“Ah no?”  
  
  
“No. Me li hai dati la scorsa settimana, ti ricordi? Eri sicuro che li avresti persi, così me li hai fatti mettere in un posto sicuro.”  
  
  
Oh già. Effettivamente gli suonava familiare e aveva molto senso.  
  
  
“Hai tu gli anelli?” Dean sapeva di sembrare uno speranzoso bambinetto di tre anni. Come se Cas fosse stato Babbo Natale. In questo non c'era niente di sbagliato; eccetto che faceva regolarmente sesso con Babbo Natale. Ulla peppa. Taci, cervello.  
  
  
“Ho gli anelli. Possiamo andare, ora? Jess ha giurato di smembrarci se arriviamo in ritardo e io, per una volta, vorrei che tutte le tue membra restino al loro posto.”  
  
  
~¤¤~  
  
  
Sam e Jess stavano aspettando fuori dalla chiesa tenendosi per mano e sembravano le persone più felici della Terra. Dean rivolse loro un sorriso appena scese dalla macchina, aspettando che Cas lo raggiungesse e squadrando il vestito bianco che Jess stava indossando. Aveva scelto qualcosa di corto ed estivo rispetto ad un tradizionale vestito da sposa e Dean la capiva. Agosto in California non era un buon mese per indossare un vestito lungo. _O un completo_ pensò rivolto a se stesso e allargò il colletto per la centesima volta da quando lo aveva indossato.  
  
  
“Non siete in ritardo”, disse Jess assenziente mentre abbracciava Dean.  
  
  
Dean ridacchiò e abbracciò Jess di rimando.  
  
  
“Il merito è tutto di Cas. Starei ancora correndo per tutta la casa per trovare quei dannati anelli, se non fosse stato per lui.”  
  
  
Jess sorrise e abbracciò anche Cas.  
  
  
“Allora grazie per aver fatto in modo che potessimo sposarci, Cas”, disse mentre Dean si voltava verso Sam.  
  
  
“Allora sta per succedere, eh?” Gli chiese Dean mentre guardava Jess sbavare dietro il completo di Cas. Lei avrebbe detto che gli piaceva, ma Dean lo sapeva. Non poteva attribuirgliene una colpa, dopotutto Cas era dannatamente sexy in un completo.  
  
  
“Già”, disse Sam e sorrise a Dean. “Sei pronto a diventare cognato?”  
  
  
“Certo che lo è”, cinguettò Jess. “Ora, il sensale ha bisogno di andarsi a preparare, e così anche lo sposo; perciò Cas ed io aspetteremo qui.” Fece segno di allontanarli, ma Dean la ignorò per baciare il suo fidanzato.  
  
  
“Ci vediamo tra poco”, mormorò contro le labbra di Cas, e lui annuì, afferrando la giacca del completo di Dean per avvicinarselo.  
  
  
“Voi due non siete peggio di noi”, disse Jess. “Ora, potremmo concentrarci sul matrimonio? Non abbiamo prenotato una chiesa e invitato tutte quelle persone per farvi limonare un po' di più.”  
  
  
Dean le fece il dito con affetto e lasciò andare Cas, seguendo Sam all'interno della chiesa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cas osservò Dean giochicchiare con il colletto della camicia per la millesima volta quel giorno. Le sue dita pizzicavano dalla voglia di aiutarlo a togliersi quel completo. Gli stava così bene che Cas dovette esercitarsi a mantenere un maggior autocontrollo quella mattina, sforzandosi di far rimanere i baci casti e le mani gentili. Dannato completo.  
  
  
Quando tutti si alzarono quando Jess iniziò a camminare lungo la navata, Cas tenne gli occhi fissi su Dean. Gli occhi di Dean incontrarono i suoi, e Cas sorrise quando vide il gran sorriso sul suo volto. Dean aveva sorriso molto in quegli ultimi mesi e Cas aveva assaporato ognuno di esso come se fosse stato il primo.  
  
  
Non che tutto fosse diventato rose e fiori dopo quel giorno di Maggio. Cas si svegliava ancora nel bel mezzo della notte, sudato e convinto che Dean fosse morto. O che Dean se ne fosse andato. O che fossero ancora in quella cella, sul punto di morire e senza nessuna speranza di uscirne.  
  
  
Ciò che c'era di diverso, ora, era la solida e calda presenza di Dean al suo fianco. Dean si svegliava sempre quando Cas faceva un incubo e ogni volta gli sussurrava parole rassicuranti, lo teneva più stretto mentre il suo cuore si calmava e posava dolci baci sulla sua tempia. Dean non si era mai lamentato, non si era mai arrabbiato o irritato per questo e ora potevano passare settimane tra un incubo e l'altro.  
  
  
Jess raggiunse l'altare e il prete iniziò a parlare. Era un istinto naturale per Cas quello di perdere l'attenzione quando un prete parlava e così si dovette sforzare di ascoltare, di capire appieno ciò che l'uomo diceva riguardo l'amore e l'impegno. Lo capiva. Sentiva quanto questo rendesse Sam e Jess felici, e di conseguenza, Dean. Si meravigliò di quanto fosse fortunato a far parte di tutto questo quando Jess disse le sue promesse.  
  
  
Quando fu il turno di Sam, gli occhi di Cas furono nuovamente attirati verso Dean e lo vide trattenere le lacrime mentre il suo fratellino prometteva di amare sua moglie per sempre. La coppia si baciò, il prete li dichiarò marito e moglie e, tutto d'un tratto, la cerimonia era finita. La prima cosa che fece Cas fu trovare Dean e baciarlo con forza. Poi andarono da Sam e Jess e si congratularono con loro.  
  
  
La mano di Dean in quella di Cas era un po' unta ed era certo che il suo completo sarebbe stato macchiato d'olio prima della fine della serata.  
  
  
“Dean, non ti sei lavato le mani?” Sibilò per dispetto e ne alzò una per ispezionarla. Era sporca e nera, in netto contrasto con il completo e la cravatta. Era un miracolo che Dean non avesse lasciato chiazze sul colletto della camicia.  
  
  
“Certo che l'ho fatto”, rimbeccò Dean. “È solo che l'olio per motori è difficilissimo da lavare, ed ero un po' distratto in quel momento.”  
  
  
Ah già. Oops.  
  
  
“Beh, se prometto di non distrarti, andrai a lavartele? Penso che ora lo smoking di Sam abbia una macchia d'olio sul retro.”  
  
  
“Sì, sì”, disse Dean trascinando Cas verso il bagno più vicino.  
  
  
Finirono entrambi a lavarsi le mani e Cas pensò che ci sarebbe voluto un po' per abituarsi ad essere il fidanzato di un meccanico. Dean non aveva quel lavoro da molto tempo, ma per il modo in cui Dean sorrideva quando tornava a casa, gli sarebbe restato vicino. A Cas andava davvero bene. Avrebbe solo dovuto convivere con le chiazze d'olio.  
  
  
Quando uscirono, tutti si stavano dirigendo verso le macchine, preparandosi per andare al ricevimento. Dean fece strada fino all'Impala e Cas gli prese la mano appena raggiunsero le scale della chiesa.  
  
  
“Volevo solo fare questo”, disse a mo' di spiegazione e tirò Dean verso il basso per un bacio, le mani scorsero dietro la sua schiena. I clacson delle auto suonarono, qualcuno fischiò, ma Dean non sussultò, non spezzò il bacio; solo spinse Cas più vicino e lo tenne più stretto. Baciò Cas sulle scale della chiesa di fronte a tutti gli amici di famiglia e parenti lontani che aveva.  
  
  
Cas ricambiò il bacio.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaoo!  
> Ecco qua la fine della storia. Mi auguro che sia stata di vostro gradimento!   
> Un bacione :*

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco la fine del primo capitolo!  
> Mi auguro che la mia prima traduzione non vi abbia scoraggiato, perché questa storia merita di essere letta.  
> Al prossimo capitolo, lasciate qualche commento! :)
> 
> Cercherò di postare più volte a settimana


End file.
